The 8 Dragons
by Kyxell
Summary: Omi, Rai, Kim n Clay r allienced by another 4 Dragons, and lets not forget the other 100, lol got carried away . Ice, psychic, Steel, Lightning, Rage, Forgiveness, Animal, Darkness, Light, Wood . [JillXClay, VickyXJack, KellyXRai, BeckiXBrendan]
1. Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

It was a warm day, the Xiaolin warriors Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were all outside. Omi was playing Goo Zombies 4 with Kimiko; Clay was busy chasing Raimundo after his latest prank, in which he had tied Clay's legs together when he hadn't been looking with his lasso, so that when Clay had pulled on it he automatically pulled himself over.

"Dragons, please come inside. The new students are here." Master Fung said appearing in the Temple door way. He then led them into the room in which Omi had first met the others. In it now stood a teen girl with shoulder length dark brown hair, wearing a pink top, jeans and old worn-out trainers. And three young boys the oldest with light brown untidy bangs and wearing a black t-shirt, shorts and trainers. The second eldest had short brown spiky hair and wearing a blue top with red stripes down the sides of the arms, jeans and trainers. And the youngest with messy brown-blonde hair, wearing a white top, tracksuit bottoms and normal every day shoes.

Master Fung spoke again "I would like you to meet, Matt,"

"G'day mate." The eldest boy greeted, clear that he was from Australia.

"Kelly,"

"Hi." The girl said with a British accent

"Tank,"

"What's up?" The second eldest boy said with an American accent

"And Dylan."

"Hello." The youngest boy said with a British accent.

Master Fung spoke again "Matt, Kelly, Dylan and Tank. These are, Omi,"

"Hello, Welcome." Omi welcomed

"Raimundo,"

"Hey." Raimundo said

"Kimiko,"

"Hello." Kimiko greeted

"And Clay."

"Howdy." Clay said in his cowboy way.

Master Fung finished the introducing "I have put you into training groups so the new dragons may progress faster. The groups are, Omi and Matt," (Omi smiled happily at his partner while Matt looked with a shocked face.) "Raimundo and Kelly," (Who just smiled at each other.) "Kimiko and Tank," (Who both turned away from each other with un-happy faces.) "And Clay and Dylan." (Clay just stood there while Dylan stared up rather scared of him.) Master Fung spoke again "Any questions?"

"Yeah." Matt said "Can I have a different partner?"

"Me too." Tank added grumpily

"Does this mean you don't like me?" Omi sadly said to Matt

"Dude your like 12 inches tall, and bald. So technically no." Matt said supposedly sarcastically.

"No, you will stay in the groups I have put you in, First training lesson in the morning." Master Fung said walking away leaving them to ponder at one another.


	2. Not a good start

Chapter 2: Not a good start

Tank and Matt sat talking while Omi was scolding Matt for the 100th time for not paying attention to him; Kimiko sat telling Kelly about everyone, and Dylan sat next to them, was talking to them every now and again due to Clay being tormented by Raimundo.

"Anyway the kid that's tormenting Clay is Raimundo, he's from Brazil watch out for him trust me you can't trust him he'll prank you if he gets the chance, so where you two from?" Kimiko was saying in her conversation

"I'm originally from England but I've moved to China now, been there for about 4 months." Dylan said

"And where you from Kelly?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm fro......" Her sentence was cut off as a bucket of water hit her in the face and she held her nose as the edge of the bucket had hit her there, she had tears in her eyes and was drenched, and the warriors quickly rushed over. The bucket had been thrown by Raimundo it had originally meant to hit Clay but he'd ducked and it had hit Kelly instead.

"Raimundo! What was that for!" Kimiko shouted at him while trying to comfort Kelly.

"What, it wasn't meant to hit her." Raimundo said

"Well it did!" Kimiko stormed

"Well... Uh Forget it." Raimundo said and stormed off.

"Another female, how am I to cope?" Omi said

"Is she alright?" Clay asked.

"She should be." Kimiko replied and Kelly slightly nodded her head.

"Is everything alright young warriors?" Master Fung asked waking up to them, Raimundo leaning in the doorway behind.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kelly replied wiping away her tears and standing up.

"Raimundo, are you going to join this training lesson?" Master Fung said turning around to face him.

"Whateva." He said walking up.

"Aren't you even going to say sorry to her?" Kimiko said to Raimundo.

"Sorry." Raimundo said rather muffled under he's breath looking at the ground.

"It's K." Kelly said before giving him a quick hug. The startled Raimundo looked up almost instantly and went slightly red. Tank and Matt were stood sniggering under their breath.

"What?" Kelly asked

"You like Raimundo!" Matt and Tank chanted.

"No, I only gave him a hug, I hug all my friends! Got a problem with that?" Kelly retorted.

"How come you got a girl hug?" Omi said who had walked up to Raimundo during the argument.

"Like I wanted one?" Raimundo answered.

"Well............" Kelly was cut off from her retaliation as Omi pulled on her sleeve.

"Excuse me, but may I also have a girl hug?" Omi asked her.

"What? English please." Kelly asked confused at how he said it.

"He wants a hug." Kimiko told her.

"Oh, why didn't he just say can I have a hug?" Kelly asked, before giving Omi a hug.

"May we continue with the training lesson?" Master Fung asked and everyone turned around after forgetting he was there.

"Yeah, sorry Master Fung." Clay replied.

"More like Master Fungi." Matt whispered to Tank who started laughing.

"Is there some thing funny?" Master Fung asked them.

"No." They replied in unison.

"I will now tell the new dragons their elements." Master Fung told them.


	3. Ice, Physic, Steel and Lightning

Chapter 3: Ice, Physic, Steel and Lightning

"Kelly you are the Dragon of ice," Master Fung informed.

"Cool." Kelly replied.

"Matt you are the Dragon of Physic,"

"I can read your mind." Matt said to Tank in an alien voice and Tank started sniggering, which Master Fung ignored and carried on.

"Tank you are the Dragon of Steel,"

"Way cool!" Tank said managing to stop sniggering.

"And Dylan the Dragon of lightning."

"Wicked!" Dylan said a bit too loud and went red with embarrassment.

"We will now start the training, please get with your partners; we will be having a Xiaolin Surprise, between the two of you." Master Fung informed.

"Sorry to interrupt first training, but we have an active Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo said appearing from the temple and turning into his 40-foot length form.

"Way cool, a dragon!" Tank shouted.

"Never, I thought it was a mouse." Matt said sarcastically to Tank jumping on like the others.

"We're meant to ride it?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Nah, we're meant to feed it, and love it, and pet it. What does it look like?" Matt said sending Tank into a fit of laughter.

"Excuse me kids, but that it has a name, Dojo." Dojo said frustrated at being called it.

"Soz." Kelly said.

"Hurry up, and get on." Dojo replied and Kelly looked at it a bit confused.

"Here, it's not scary if that's what your worried 'bout." Raimundo told her offering his hand, which she took and was pulled up onto Dojo.

"Congrats, just it time for my 100th birthday." Matt said mockingly, before Dojo took off.

"So, what's the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked Omi who was getting out the scroll.

"It is the Mind Mask." Omi told her.

"The what a ma mask?" Tank asked confused.

"Do not speak before I am finished!" Omi shouted at him.

"The Mind Mask is a physic Shen Gong Wu that allows you to read minds." Omi explained.

"Sounds like a load of bung to me." Matt protested.

"Bung?" Omi asked confused.

"Rubbish." Kimiko explained to him.

"Oh, the Shen Gong Wu are not bung! They are extremely powerful and magical." Omi tried to impress.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Matt said.

"Very well, you shall soon see the Shen Gong Wu in action during either a showdown or when we get back." Omi explained.

"Are we there yet?" Tank started complaining.

"Almost, so stop complaining." Dojo informed.

* * *

"Here we are." Dojo said going in to landing 5 minutes later.

"Where are we? It's boiling!" Tank said getting off of Dojo.

"All you new kids have done is complain so far, you know that?" Dojo said.

"We're in Australia my home." Matt told him.

"Oh, errrrrrrrrr......... it's lovely really I was joking 'bout it being to hot." Tank told him obviously lying.

"Whatever." Matt said turning away.

"O.K split up and search." Omi commanded, and then Jack Spicer arrived in his flashy levitating car.

"Spicer!" Omi called out.

"Spicer?" Kelly asked confused to Raimundo.

"Yeah, let's go," Raimundo answered.

"But," Kelly started and before she could finish Raimundo pulled her along.

"Spicer you shall not find the Shen Gong Wu before us!" Omi had just called out.

"Jack?" Kelly looked confused at him.

"How do you know him?" Raimundo asked her.

"Huh, Kelly. What are you doing here?" Jack asked spotting her.

"You know each other?" Kimiko asked.


	4. The Jack, Kelly reunion showdown

Chapter 4: The Jack, Kelly reunion showdown

"But, how do you know each other?" Clay asked confused.

"You're not about to tell me you're a Dragon?" Jack said to Kelly

"As a Matter of fact I am!" Kelly snapped at Jack.

"Excuse me, but how do you two know each other!" Kimiko shouted for the sake of everyone.

"She's my annoying cousin." Jack said.

"I am not annoying; you're the annoying, idiotic, ugly one!" Kelly snapped at him.

"They're cousins?" Raimundo asked puzzled.

"Am not!" Jack shouted at her after her last remark.

"I'm officially confused." Kimiko said.

"Is this what we're looking for?" Innocent little Dylan said running over holding a mask in his hands.

"Yeah, way to go Dylan!" Kimiko said.

"Get the Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya shouted at Jack.

"Chill, I'm going." He said to her, hovering down and snatching it out of Dylan's hands.

"I win." Jack said turning to face them.

"No you don't!" Kelly said climbing up from where she had grabbed on to the vehicle.

"Why don't you just get lost?" Jack said to her.

"Because I can't, I know my way around." She smartly back answered.

"I hate it when you do that." Jack answered.

"And I hate you altogether!" She shouted lunging herself at the mask.

"Challenge him to a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi shouted up to her.

"What?" She asked but Jack asked her first.

"Kelly I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." He shouted.

"Huh? Someone help me here?" Kelly shouted to them.

"Accept his challenge." Dojo told her.

"O.K. I accept you challenge now what do I have to do?" Kelly asked him.

"Umm... right... First one to find water gets the Mind Mask and the other two Shen Gong Wu. Your Serpent's tail against my Jet Bootsu." Jack challenged.

"Say Yes." Dojo shouted up.

"Umm... Let's... go?" Kelly said to Jack Spicer. The ground immediately started shaking and the air became exceedingly hot, as the ground looked like it stretched on forever as nothing but solid ground.

"What the?" Kelly said extremely shocked at what had happened.

"Guess I'm gonna just have to leave you to figure out how it works, anyway, Gong Yi Tampai!" Jack shouted.

"Kelly that means go!" Raimundo called over to her.

"What do I do? Help!" Kelly pleaded.

"Use your Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko shouted over to her.

"How?" Kelly asked even more confused.

"Shout its name." Clay said to her.

"And what is its name?" Kelly asked confused even more.

"Serpent's tail." Dojo shouted over.

"We have so lost this." Matt said to Tank.

"Yep." He replied.

"You two leave her alone! Go on Kelly! Say it!" Kimiko shouted.

"Umm, O.K, I'll try." Kelly shouted over looking at Jack with his Shen Gong Wu and controlling it easily. "But what u'll happen when I use it?"

"You'll be able to go through solid objects! Now hurry before Jack Spicer finds water before you! We don't want to lose the Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo instructed her.

"I think we all knew we'd lost it when we had her doing the showdown in the first place." Matt said.

"I bet she's absolutely hopeless and they got her mixed up." Tank added.

"Hopeless! I'll show you! SERPENT'S TAIL!" Kelly called out frustrated. And next thing she was under the ground where she scouted for traces of water.

"I bet she's one of those people you don't like when their angry." Clay said.

"This means, you two are so in for it, when she gets back." Raimundo added.

"So, she's a girl. What's she gonna do, hit me break a nail and go round saying 'oh my god I broke a nail I'm gonna die, oh no!'" Matt said doing a girly voice at the end.

"Yeah." Tank said sniggering.


	5. Water

Chapter 5: Water

"Hopeless, I'll show you who's hopeless." Kelly was muttering as she searched the ground for even a slight chance of water. "I knew I should have paid more attention in science and geography."

* * *

"I wonder if she's had any luck." Clay said.

"It's like a desert out there." Kimiko added.

"I bet she's lost, and crying." Matt said and Tank sniggering.

"Yeah, bet she'll be sumat like 'Wah, Wah oh no I'm lost I'll never get back, Mommy!'" Tank said doing a girly impression at the end like Matt had done earlier.

"Would you two stop it?!" Kimiko shouted at them.

"Yeah, hang on. Or sumat like 'Oh no I'm lost! Someone save me, Raimundo! Oh no I'm getting my new clothes wet from crying, oh no s-'" Matt was doing in his girly voice but was cut off by Kimiko.

"What did you just say?" Kimiko asked.

"Hang on." He replied

"No, after that."

"Oh, no I'm lost."

"After that."

"Save me Raimundo?" Matt answered now very confused.

"No, after that." Kimiko said.

"Oh, no I'm getting my new clothes wet from crying?" Matt answered.

"That's it." Kimiko replied.

"What? She's lost crying somewhere?" He asked now even more confused.

"No, she has to find water. When you cry-," Kimiko started off.

"You get tears come from your eyes!" Clay continued.

"So that is how she will find water!" Omi finished.

"Exactly!" Kimiko cheered.

"And there's just one little problem with that guys." Raimundo told them.

"What, it's perfect." Dojo replied.

"How are we gonna tell her this, she could be miles away by now." He told them.

"Oh, yes. We over looked that slight problem." Omi said.

"Now, what?" Clay asked.

"We'll just have to wait I guess." Kimiko answered.

* * *

"Great, I am so lost in the middle of nowhere." Kelly said appearing on ground level again. "How on earth are you meant to find water here it's just, just a load of dry desert if you ask me."

"Hey! Stop following me!" Jack called.

"I'm not; you must have been following me!"

"How could I follow you, while you were under the ground?"

"Well how could I follow you while I was under the ground?"

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"I mean it!"

"I mean it"

"Stop copying and following me!"

"Stop copying and following me!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Kelly!"

"Kelly!"

"Stop!"

"Stop!"

"O.K."

"What?"

"Look, tell you what I'll go this way and you go that way." Jack suggested.

"Fine." Kelly said going under the ground in the direction she had come from.

* * *

Moments later she appeared where she had started.

"Oh, great now I'm back where I started!" Kelly shouted. "I'll get you Jack for this!"

"Kelly!" The others were calling her.

"What?" She asked turning round. "I havn't got time. I really need to find water!"

"We know ho-w." Kimiko had started but she had already gone back under the ground.


	6. And the Winner is…

Chapter 6: And the Winner is...

"You know what?" Kelly asked popping her head back out the ground.

"We know how to get the water." Dojo answered.

"How?" She asked coming on to the ground.

"It's easy! Especially for a girl!" Matt shouted.

"Ignore him! All you have to do is cry!" Kimiko called.

"See told you it was easy for you!" Matt shouted.

"Leave her alone already!" Kimiko shouted at Matt.

"And how am I meant to make myself cry?" Kelly shouted.

"Umm, think of something really sad!" Clay shouted.

"Like when your first boyfriend dumped you, cause you look like an ugly cow!" Matt shouted; him and Tank in laughter.

"I'll kill you two one day!" Kelly shouted at them.

"Just think of something really sad!" Kimiko said.

"I am its not working." Kelly answered.

"Imagine you had to go out with the worst person in the world!" Kimiko shouted.

"That's not upsetting, that's just very _very_ wrong." She said getting a little creeped out.

"Well what would upset you?" Clay asked.

"I dunno." Kelly answered plainly shrugging her shoulders.

"This is hopeless." Kimiko sighed.

"Told you that earlier." Matt replied.

"Umm, I can't think of anything." Kimiko said to the others.

"I have an idea." Clay told them.

"Tells us then." Raimundo replied.

* * *

"Hey Kelly, Face it your never gonna get the Shen Gong Wu 'cause you're a hopeless loser!" Matt shouted over to Kelly.

"Am not!" She shouted back.

"Yeah you are!" Tank shouted.

"So let me get this straight, them two have got to torment her so much, until she hopefully cries?" Dojo asked.

"Yep." Clay responded.

"You're a fat ugly loser!" Matt shouted at Kelly.

"Am not! That's you!" She screamed back.

"It's so you!" Tank shouted at her.

"You shut up! All you can do is going round copying him!" Kelly shouted up at Tank.

"That's not true!" He retaliated.

"When was the last time you spoke before him, since we got here?" She shouted and Tank fell silent.

"You shut up! Why don't you go chat up the boys, like you was earlier?" Matt shouted at her.

"I havn't chatted up any boys!" Kelly shouted.

"Have too, like Raimundo and Omi earlier!" Matt shouted

"I never I gave them a hug!" Kelly shouted back.

"Yeah, right. We believe you." Matt shouted back.

"I really will kill you two one day!" Kelly shouted back.

"Just try! You're a wimp, loser, ugly, fat," Matt was shouting

"No, I'm not, No, got it I'm not!" Kelly was shouting as a reply

"Stupid, idiotic, revolting," Matt continued and at that moment everything went back to normal as it had been before the showdown.

"Huh, Kelly!" Kimiko shouted running over to see if she was o.k., she now had the Mind mask, Serpent's tail and Jet Bootsu next to her and she was coiled up crying on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked.

"They didn't really mean it." Clay said to her.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Dojo said transforming.

"Right, Clay grab the serpent's tail, I'll get the Mind Mask, Kimiko grab the Jet Bootsu and Raimundo you can get Kelly." Omi instructed the others.

"Hang on; you're not suggesting that I carry her?" Raimundo replied.

"Yes, why?" Omi replied picking up the Mind Mask.

"I'm not about to carry her!" Raimundo retailed looking over to see Matt and Tank making fun of the moment.

"Why not? You are her training partner." Kimiko said jumping on Dojo with the Jet Bootsu.

"Hurry up." Omi called over from on Dojo.

"Fine." Raimundo said turning round and picking her up in his arms.

"Arr, look at the lovely couple." Matt tormented as he got on Dojo.

"Just ignore them." Kimiko said to Raimundo.

"I think that went rather well." Dojo told them.

"Anyway Kelly, you can tell us how on earth you ended up being related to a misfit like Spicer." Kimiko told her.


	7. Stars tell all

Chapter 7: Stars tell all

When they got back they was allowed the rest of the day off, Kelly cheered up quickly and spent the time looking at a magazine with Kimiko and Dylan. Raimundo was up to his pranks, Clay the pray. Tank and Matt chattering on and Omi had finally given up with trying to teach him and went and sat with Kelly, Kimiko and Dylan.

"Hi Omi." Kelly said.

"Finally given up on trying to teach him?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes." Omi answered sadly. "What are you looking at?"

"A magazine." Kimiko answered.

"What does it do?" Omi asked picking it up from the floor and flicking through the pages.

"You read it." Kimiko answered taking it off him.

"Oh, may I read it?" Omi asked.

"Fine." Kimiko answered placing it back on the floor and opening it up to the page they had been on.

"What is this?" Omi said as they turned on to a new page.

"It's Starsigns. Look you find the sign that's your birth date and it'll tell you about your sign. I'll show you; my date of birth is the 3rd of August so I'm a Leo." Kimiko said.

"It says Leo: 23rd July - 22nd August. Leos match up with Aries and Sagittarius.  
You're carefree, noisy and proud. You like partying, being silly and having fun. You have lots of friends but only a couple of best friends to share secrets with. Sometimes you can turn into a loud, bossy show off. This week may call for you to hide your extravagance, as problems in the workplace grow." Omi read out.

"Got that all right! Especially the loud, bossy, show off!" Matt called over to her.

"Who asked you?" Kelly shouted for a reply.

"So Omi, what's your date of birth?" Kimiko asked.

"The 25th of November." Omi replied.

"So you're a Sagittarius." Kimiko pointed out for him.

"It says that Sagittarians match up with Aries and Leo. You're kind and funny and can have horrible habits. You love to travel and discover new things. Your favourite thing is to get into weird and groovy stuff. Sagittarians are not very good at keeping secrets and say things without thinking. In the week ahead, try to think before opening your mouth, or your foot might just be in there." Omi told them.

"Sounds like you to me." Dylan said.

"You and Kimiko match up." Kelly told them.

"Huh, buu... but?" Kimiko started.

"What does match up mean?" Omi asked.

"It means you make a perfect couple." Kelly told him.

"What are you Kelly?" Kimiko said attempting to change the subject.

"Oh, Pisces. 3rd of March." Kelly replied.

"Yours says Pisceans match up with Cancer and Scorpio. You're dreamy and mysterious. You're always wandering into your own little world. You can make strangers feel like they're the best friends in the world. You always know what your friends are thinking. But be careful this week, as one friend might just surprise you." Kimiko read out.

"I always get I'm a daydreamer." Kelly replied, "I swear, them Starsigns know your life inside out."

"Dil, what's yours?" Kimiko asked him.

"21st of July." He answered.

"Yours is Cancer. Cancers match up with Pisces and Scorpio. You're sensitive, gentle and caring, and you always want people to have a good time. You love talking about the old times with a few friends. You're always worried that everyone thinks you're a horrible person. Reminiscing this week will bring back old flames that you never thought were still lit." Kimiko read out.

"What's reminiscing mean?" Dylan asked.

"Not sure." Kimiko replied.

"I dunno." Kelly said.

"It means to recollect and tell of past experiences or events." Omi answered.

"You mean to remember?" Dylan asked.

"And that." Omi answered.

"O.K who shall we ask now?" Kelly asked.

"Matt, Tank come over here." Kimiko shouted over to them.

"No, we don't believe in that sissy stuff!" Matt shouted to them.

"You're just scared!" Kelly shouted.

"Am not!" Tank shouted back.

"Prove it!" Kimiko shouted back at them.

"Fine." Matt shouted and they walked over to them.

"So yours is?" Kimiko asked.

"26th April." Matt told them.

"O.K, here it is- Taurus: 21st April - 20th May. Taureans match up with Virgo and Capricorn. You're very gentle, kind and you make friends easily. You like to be safe and happy in a comfortable place where everything is in order, and you hate change. When you're angry, you're dangerous. Try not to get angry at people when they let you down in the forthcoming week."

"I'm never angry so, there stupid stars!" Matt shouted.

"Looks like you're angry to me." Kelly said.

"What's yours Tank?" Matt asked changing the subject.

"Oh, it's 1st of April." Tank told them.

"You're Aries. Aries match up with Leo and Sagittarius. You love to find trouble and danger, and aren't afraid to do anything. You love action and adventure and always think of crazy ideas. However, you can become angry if you're told what to do. In the days ahead, life will become one big adventure, so don't be afraid to play the game." Kimiko told him.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, Kimiko looks like you've got two perfect matches." Kelly said.

"Let's find you a match then, look Dylan." Kimiko pointed out.

"In case you didn't notice, age difference. I'm fourteen and he's like, 7?" Kelly told her.

"Drat." Kimiko said.

"Try Raimundo, bet his the perfect match." Matt said Tank sniggering.

"K, Raimundo! Clay!" Kimiko shouted and Clay appeared from behind a building.

"Yeah?" Clay asked.

"Come over here." Kimiko said.

"What?" Clay asked standing with them.

"What's your birth date?" Kimiko asked.

"3rd of January." Clay answered.

"O.K, you're a Capricorn. Capricorns match up with Taurus and Virgo. You are sensible, but can be old before your time. You're kind and helpful and very gentle. You hate lazing around and people laughing at you. You're not happy if you're not in control. If things get out of control this week, just take a backseat." Kimiko told him.

"Extra very gentle. Due to the, I won't hit a girl." Raimundo said appearing and resting he's elbow on Dylan's head.

"Raimundo when's your birthday?" Tank asked.

"29th of October." Raimundo told them.

"K you're a Scorpio. Scorpios match up with Cancer and Pisces. You will do anything to be the best. You always get what you want, and you're great at keeping secrets. You can be sneaky and mysterious. You hate being told when you're wrong. In the week ahead, try not to be so mysterious, as somebody wants to get to know you." Kimiko told him.

"Told you Kelly would make a perfect couple with Raimundo." Matt told them.

"Huh, where's it say that?" Raimundo said picking up the magazine.

"Kelly's a Pisces and you're a Scorpio and it says you make a perfect match." Kimiko told him, Kelly now bright red and her face in her arms.

"So not true." Raimundo said tossing the magazine back to Kimiko.

"It's so true!" Matt said.

"I thought you said you didn't believe in it?" Kimiko asked.

"Changed my mind." Matt answered.


	8. The bet and the first tries

Chapter 8: The bet and the first tries

"Right are they asleep?" Kimiko asked.

"Yep." Tank answered sleepily.

"Now, why did you want us here we're all tired." Matt asked.

"Right now, I'm gonna try and get Raimundo and Kelly together. Who wants to help?" Kimiko told them.

"Their already together as partners." Omi asked confused.

"Not that way." Tank answered.

"What way then?" Omi asked.

"Never mind." Kimiko answered.

"Tell you what, lets place bets." Matt said.

"What's the price?" Kimiko answered.

"We all add one pound each day, and an extra five at the end of each week. The first on to get Raimundo and Kelly together wins it all." Matt suggested.

"Fine, I'm in." Tank said.

"Votes?" Kimiko suggest.

"K, hands up if you want to be in it." Matt told them and several hands went up apart from Dylan's.

"K, everyone bar Dylan." Matt told them.

"Bet starts tomorrow." Kimiko said.

"Dylan can look after the money." Clay suggested.

"K, now lets go, someone's coming." Kimiko informed.

"Hey, are you kids still awake?" Dojo said appearing in the doorway, but to see everyone asleep, "Guess not, I need help, I'm too old for this." Dojo said slithering away.

* * *

"Hi." Omi said to Kelly for the millionth time unaware of how you was meant to get someone together.

"Do you ever shut up?" Kelly asked him.

"Hi, do you like Raimundo?" Omi answered.

"No." Kelly answered and walked back inside but was in a run and as she went round the corner, she ran into Kimiko which sent them both flying.

"Sorry." Kelly said holding her head.

"It's O.K." Kimiko answered, "I've been talking to Raimundo he said he honestly likes you."

"Well I obviously don't feel the same about him, do I." Kelly answered.

"Arr, that's horrible, all those feelings he has for you and you couldn't care less. He'll be heart broken." Kimiko rubbed in.

"Would everyone just leave me alone? Look, I don't like him, end of story, bye." Kelly said and walked off to her room only to now run into Raimundo, in which she hurriedly got up and ran.

"Don't worry she's just embarrassed at the moment about telling you how she feels." Kimiko told him.

"I told you, I don't like her and from what I saw she doesn't care about me either." Raimundo replied walking off, leaving Kimiko frustrated.

* * *

"Hi Raimundo." Omi said as he walked outside.

"Go away." He said pushing Omi's head so he fell over as he said it.

"So, we'll work together and split the money fifty-fifty if we wi-." Matt started, "What is the Matter with you? You gone hyper or sumthin?" He asked as Tank started shaking he's head madly and putting he's finger to he's lips.

"What money?" Raimundo asked from behind them.

"Umm, the money ............The money.................. That..." Matt started.

"The money that our moms send us for being excellent." Tank finished.

"Rigggghhhhhhhhttttttttttt." Raimundo replied highly doubtful.

"So, you know, you and Kelly would make a great couple." Matt said.

"No, what is it with everyone?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing. We must all just think that you'd be so perfect together." Tank answered.

"Well guess what. It's not happin'" Raimundo answered.

"Arr, come on think about it. The stars said you were meant to be, you're training partners and you both look so cute together." Matt told him.

"Well, I don't do cute." Raimundo told him.

"I still think you should give her a chance, I mean you might actually find out you like her." Tank said.

"No." Raimundo said.

"You don't do a lot of things do you?" Matt said to him.

"And you don't seem to do anything but annoy everyone." Raimundo told him.

"Hi, Guys." Kimiko said.

"Go away; we're having a private boy chat." Matt told her.

"Since when did it become private?" Raimundo asked.

"Since forever." Tank told him.

"Fine, chill. Raimundo can I ask you something _away from these_?" Kimiko asked.

"What is it with everyone?" Raimundo asked.

"You said that about five minutes ago." Tank told him.

"Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo said appearing from behind them.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It'll u'll be gone if you don't go round up everyone." Dojo told them.

"That's so lame." Matt told him.

"Just go find everyone." Dojo told him.

"Found Clay and Omi." Kimiko said appearing with them following her.

"Is that everyone, let's see, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, The annoying duo, where's the girl and little kid?" Dojo asked.

"Oh, yes. Let's split up and search." Omi told them.

"But... we'll lose the Shen Gong Wu if we're any longer. Oh why do I bother?" Dojo said.

* * *

"K, is everyone here now?" Dojo asked, "You know that Spicer's most likely already got the Shen Gong Wu, you spent that long!" Dojo told them.

"Sorry." Omi said jumping on.

"Let's go." Dojo said taking off.


	9. Tank’s Showdown

Chapter 9: Tank's Showdown

"Sweet Brazil." Raimundo said jumping off.

"This is Brazil?" Asked Matt.

"Yeah." Raimundo told him.

"Let's split up." Omi told them.

"Yeah, and stay with your training partners we don't want anyone being lost on their own." Dojo told them.

"Why partners." Tank asked.

"Because that's why you were put with them." Dojo told them.

"Me and Matt will go this way, Kimiko and Tank go that way, Raimundo and Kelly go that way and Clay and Dylan go that way." Omi told them.

"Fine." Tank replied walking off.

* * *

"There appears to be no sign of the Glazier Glove here." Omi observed, to Matt.

"Neva." Matt answered.

"But we must keep looking." Omi told him

"If its ice wouldn't it have just melted?" Matt replied.

"NO, IT IS A SHEN GONG WU, IT WOULD NOT MELT!" Omi shouted at him.

"Calm down." Matt told him.

"Maybe the others are having better luck." Dojo suggested.

* * *

"No sign here." Clay said looking under a rock.

"Maybe the others have found it." Dylan said.

"We've got to keep looking." Clay told him, "They'll come get us when they've found it."

* * *

"Anything?" Kelly asked.

"Nope, not here." Raimundo said shaking he's head.

"Let's check over there then." Kelly told him.

"Like I suggested five minutes ago." Raimundo replied.

"O.K so it wasn't where I said, bet it's not over there either." Kelly told him.

"Wonder if the others are having better luck?" Raimundo said.

"Probably not." Kelly told him.

* * *

"Anything?" Kimiko asked keeping her distance from Tank.

"No." Tank said also keeping his distance.

"What's that?" Kimiko asked running over to a certain spot.

"Check it." Kimiko told Tank.

"Fine." Tank said moving the seaweed to reveal the Glazier Glove.

"Mine." Jack Spicer said grabbing it.

"No ours." Tank said holding it for life.

"Give it Spicer!" Kimiko said also holding on.

"Make me." Jack told her.

"Fine." Kimiko told him.

"Jack I challenge you...." Tank started.

"No, I'll challenge him!" Kimiko told Tank.

"Me!" Tank screamed.

"Me!" Kimiko shouted.

"I challenge Tank to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack said.

"No he'll lose!" Kimiko said.

"Exactly!" Jack told her.

"Hey!" Tank shouted.

"Fine, turn it in to a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Jack told her.

"I challenge both of you, to a game of beach volleyball, first one to twenty wins." Jack told them.

"Fine, we accept, who's your other player?" Tank told him.

"I'll get someone." Wuya said flying off.

* * *

"I'm not working with her!" Jack shouted.

"Big Baby." Katnappe said sticking out her tongue.

"You'll work with her because I said you will!" Wuya shouted at him.

"Fine. Chill." Jack told her.

"Pick your Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko told them.

"Lotus twister and you can have this." Jack said giving the reversing mirror to Katnappe.

"A mirror?" Katnappe asked.

"Don't argue, you're not getting a different one." Jack told her.

"I'll have the mantis flip coin." Kimiko told them.

"I want the big fist thingy." Tank told them.

"It's the fist of Tebigong." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, whatever." Tank replied.

"The fist of Tebigong." Kimiko told him.

"The fist of Tebeging." Tank said.

"Teb_i_g_o_ng." Kimiko told him.

"Tebigong then." Tank replied.

"Good, let's start." Kimiko said.

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Kimiko, Jack and Katnappe shouted.

"Why do you bother saying that?" Tank asked.

"Because it's how you start a showdown." Kimiko told him.

"Whoa, we're under water and I can breath!" Tank said.

"Not cool, my hairs gonna be a right mess." Kimiko told him.

"Oh, well let's start!" Tank said.

"'Bout time to." Katnappe said volleying the ball over the net.

"That was to you." Tank told Kimiko.

"It was to you!" Kimiko shouted.

"Look, it's more over your side." Tank told her.

"Shut up." Kimiko said volleying the ball back over the net.

"No, you shut up." Tank told her.

"Would you two stop arguing?" Katnappe said watching Jack volley over the net and fall over.

"Oi! What you doin' down there?" Tank asked.

"Shut up." Jack answered standing back up.


	10. Company

Chapter 10: Company

"Did you hear that?" Matt asked.

"Yes and I also saw it, let's go." Omi told him.

"I bet one of them found the Glazier Glove!" Dojo told them.

"Yes, let's go find them." Omi told them.

"Can't we stay here until they return?" Matt asked.

"No." Omi told him.

* * *

"What was that?" Dylan asked.

"Don't know; but it sounds like trouble." Clay told him.

"Does that mean we have to go find them?" Dylan asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Clay told him.

* * *

"What was that?" Kelly asked hiding behind a rock to stop getting over thrown by the tidal wave.

"By the looks of it, a showdown." Raimundo told her.

"And we just had to be right next to it." Kelly told him, "Great."

"Let's go find them."

"But where would they be?"

"Under the water."

"I'm not going under there."

"Why not?"

"I can't hold my breath for very long."

"You'll be fine." Raimundo told her.

"Don't blame me when I drown." Kelly said.

* * *

"At least try to win!" Kimiko shouted at Tank, "we're losing 11-0!"

"I am trying! Not my fault you've got a flip coin that allows you to get high and I've got a fist that is big and heavy!" Tank replied.

"You chose it block-head!" Kimiko shouted.

"Not to mention the fact that Jack can stretch to wherever he wants and Katnappe's is hopeless all the same!" Tank shouted.

"Fine I'll see what this can do!" Katnappe shouted.

"Fine," Tank shouted putting the ball back into action.

"Changing mirror!" Katnappe shouted as Kimiko was about to hit the ball using the mantis flip coin.

"Hey, I can't jump or anything! That's not fair!" Kimiko shouted.

"It's a Shen Gong Wu, it's totally allowed!" Katnappe told her.

"Kimiko! Tank!" Raimundo called coming into sight.

"Raimundo." Kimiko said.

"Who's winning?" Raimundo asked.

"Them, because Kimikos rubbish!" Tank told him.

"What's the score?" Kelly asked.

"12-0! Plus Kimiko can't move!" Tank told them.

"I can!" Kimiko told them, "I just can't jump."

"Why?" Raimundo asked.

"Because of the changing mirror and Mantis flip coin." Kimiko replied.

"Oh." Raimundo replied.

"What's happening?" Matt asked appearing with Omi and Dojo.

"We're losing." Raimundo told him.

"What are they doing?" Omi asked.

"Beach Volleyball." Raimundo told him.

"What is that?" Omi asked.

"Where you hit the ball over the net with a volley." Kelly told him.

"What's a volley?" Omi asked.

"Where you hit the ball with both hands held together." Raimundo told him.

"Who's winning?" Clay asked.

"Not again, how many times will I have to repeat the same thing." Raimundo moaned.

"I'll tell them." Omi offered.

"Go right ahead." Raimundo replied.

"O.K," Omi said, "The score is 12-0, we're losing, their playing beach Volleyball, and you have to hit the ball with a volley, most interesting."

"We know how to play it." Dylan told him.

"You seriously need to get out more." Matt told Omi.

"I am nearly always outside though; does that mean I have to spend my entire day outside training?" Omi asked, and Matt sighed.

"Carry on." Clay told them.

"Fine." Tank said carrying on and watching the ball go out of play again.

"Try working together." Omi said.

"No!" Kimiko and Tank shouted together.

"That's their problem, they won't cooperate." Clay said.

"Work together or we'll lose the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi shouted.

"You'll never get me to work with her!" Tank shouted.

"And I'll never work with him either!" Kimiko shouted.

"But, we'll lose the Shen Gong Wu." Omi told them.

"So." Kimiko replied.

"It was my Showdown to begin with, until she butted in." Tank told them.

"The Shen Gong Wu is more important than your thoughts of each other!" Omi shouted.

"What thoughts? I wouldn't think of her in a million years, talk about a nightmare!" Tank shouted.

"I'm a nightmare? Looked in the mirror recently?" Kimiko answered.

"Yeah, but you havn't unfortunately, it broke every time you tried."

"What?!"

"You heard me, must I repeat it?"

"You're so dead!"

"I look alive if you ask me."

"Not for long though!"

"Wanna bet?" Tank told her.

"Yeah!" Kimiko shouted.

"Excuse me? Showdown, then murder please?" Katnappe told them.

"Shut up, I wanna watch the fight." Jack told her.

"Weirdo." Katnappe answered.

"Hey!" Jack whimpered.


	11. The Raimundo Reunion

Chapter 11: The Raimundo Reunion

"Great now everyone's fighting." Kimiko said.

"Hang on." Kelly told them "Who's got the ball?"

"Tank." Matt replied.

"Great! Tank!" Kelly shouted over to them.

"What?" Kimiko and Tank said in unison.

"Hit over the ball while there not looking." She told them.

"Cool." He said, as the ball landed on their ground without them knowing and the scoreboard changed to 1-13.

"Huh? What just happened Jack asked startled as he heard laughing and the shouts.

"We scored!" Kimiko shouted.

"Huh, no way! Well we're still gonna win this." Jack shouted.

"So not." Kimiko shouted.

"Let's see about that then." Jack replied putting the ball into play.

"Ha!" Kimiko shouted as the ball landed in Jack's and Katnappe's ground; as Katnappe and Jack had been fighting over who should get to hit the ball.

* * *

The game continued with Kelly giving them ways to cheat. Soon enough the score was 19-19.

"Quick Kelly, think of a way to cheat!" Clay told her.

"Can't, soz." Kelly told him.

"Darn." Clay replied.

"Mhahahaha, this Shen Gong Wu is ours!" Jack shouted.

"No it won't be, let's see what this thing can do, FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Tank shouted as Jack was about to hit the ball, he lost footing and fell over along with the ball to give a 20-19 win to Tank and Kimiko. The beach returned to normal and Kimiko held the Glazier Glove, Mantis flip coin and reversing mirror while Tank now held the fist of Tebigong and Lotus Twister.

"You stupid idiot! How could you lose?!" Wuya was screaming at Jack.

"Chill. I'll win them back next Showdown." He said jumping into his vehicle and leaving.

"Way to go we won!" Kimiko was shouting.

"Good goin' partner, you won your first showdown." Clay told Tank.

"We got lots of Shen Gong Wu now!" Dylan said.

"Yep." Kelly told him.

"That ruled, way to go Kelly!" Kimiko told her.

"No problem. And that last move rocked Tank." She told them.

"Yeah, I know." Tank told her

"Raimundo! Raimundo!" Two boy's voices called out. The twin boys both had brown spiked hair, green eyes, one wearing a blue and one wearing a red top, both had brown shorts and was barefoot, and they both looked around ten.

"Oh no." He said staying as still as possible.

"You're dead." One of the twin boys said as they ambushed him and pinned him to the ground, Raimundo not looking pleased at all.

"Max, Filipe, GET OFF!" Raimundo shouted.

"Make us." One of the boys told him.

"My pleasure." Raimundo said standing up letting them fall to the ground, one of the boys hitting a young girl who was stood watching, the little girl was wearing a pink swimming costume, green eyes, looked around seven, had blonde-brown hair tied up into two pig tails going down to her knees and had been holding a bucket and spade.

"Oh god." Raimundo said as the girl began to cry uncontrollable.

"Now look what you did Raimundo, you hurt Isabella." One of the boys told him.

"Shut up Max!" Raimundo shouted at him.

"Raimundo, would you mind telling us what's happening?" Clay asked him.

"Sure, not a thing, let's go." Raimundo told them.

"No! Stay!" The girl shouted at him.

"I can't." Raimundo told her.

"Who are they?" Kimiko asked.

"No-one, let's go." Raimundo told them.

"Thanks, nice you are." The one boy said.

"Yeah, won't even introduce us to your friends." The other one said.

"Fine, these are Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Matt, Kelly, Dylan and Tank. Now let's go." Raimundo told them.

"Wait, we got plenty of time." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, let's stay and find out who these are." Tank told him.

"Yes, we will not have to train when we get back to the temple." Omi told him.

"Fine," Raimundo said giving up.

"Yeyyyyyyyyyy!" The little girl shouted running up to give him a hug.

"Introduce us _properly_ then." One of the boys told him.

"Fine, these are, Kimiko, Omi, Tank, Dylan, Clay, Kelly and Matt." Raimundo told the boys pointing to each person as they said their name.

"And we are?" One of the boys told him.

"That one's Max." He said pointing to a boy in a red top, "that one's Filipe," He said this time pointing to the boy in the blue top, "And this is Isabella." He said pointing to the girl.

"And these are you're friends?" Matt asked.

"No," Raimundo hesitated, "There, there...... there my brothers and sister." He said bowing he's head in shame.

"Can we go show mummy you're home?" Isabelle asked pulling on Raimundo's trousers.

"No, 'cause I'm not staying." Raimundo told her looking extremely stressed.

"Come on Raimundo, no Shen Gong Wu, we got plenty of time." Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Raimundo told her.

"And tell you what. You kids can come see Raimundo anytime at the temple." Kimiko told Raimundo's siblings.

"No way!" Raimundo shouted at her.

"Yeyyyyyyyyyy! We get to go see Raimundo!" Isabelle cried out happily.

"I really wish I was I was an only child." Raimundo said out load.

"Well; to bad for you." Kimiko told him.

"And what you are an only child?" Raimundo asked her raising his eyebrow.

"Yes; I am actually." Kimiko told him.

"Me to." Clay told him.

"I am an only child as well." Omi told him.

"Me to." Dylan told him.

"Me as well." Matt told him.

"Am I the only one with siblings?" Raimundo questioned.

"Nope, I got an older bro at home." Tank told him.

"I got a baby sister." Kelly told him.

"So I'm not the only one." Raimundo said.

"You're the only one with more than one." Kimiko pointed out and Raimundo groaned.

"Raimundo!" A group of kids started shouting.

"Hey!" Raimundo's face lit up and he joyfully ran over to them.

"A minute a ago he wanted to leave, now he's probably gonna stay for ages." Kimiko smirked.

"Yep." Kelly agreed.


	12. Kelly’s in love

Chapter 12: Kelly's in love with a boy whose name starts with R!!!

"Hey guys these are my friends from the temple; Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Tank, Kelly, Dylan and Matt." Raimundo said introducing the group of kids to them.

"And lemme guess? These are your friends." Kimiko said.

"Yeah," Raimundo replied.

"Hi, I'm Megan." A teenage girl with flowing blonde hair down to her back, and in a baby blue bikini said.

"Yeah, hi." Kimiko replied freaked out by how fast and keen she had said it.

"I'm Chad." A boy said who had green hair and green swimming trunks.

"I'm Seth." A boy told them who had blonde spiked hair and wore a white top and blue swimming trunks.

"Faith." A red headed girl said who wore a pink bikini and trainers unlike the rest who were barefoot.

"Kai." A boy with shoulder length brown hair and wearing some red swimming trunks said.

"I'm Kayla! And these are Katherine and Amanda." A girl with short brown hair and unlike the rest, wore a mini skirt and blue top on, but was still barefoot told them, Katherine had black hair in a pony and wore a bikini top and skirt, and Amanda had blonde hair, blue highlights and a lilac bikini.

"Josh and Todd." Some other twins said who had brown spiked hair and both wore red swimming trunks.

"I'm Ronan." A boy who had a gorgeous tan, a wonderful body, black spiked hair, and wore black swimming trunks with a red flame going up the side of them said. Kelly melted at the sight of him.

"Hi. Again." Kimiko said.

"Hello friends of Raimundo." Omi said.

"Howdy." Clay said.

"Hello." Dylan said.

"Hi." Tank said.

"G'day." Matt said.

"...H...hi." Kelly managed to mutter coming out of her trance and taking her eyes off Ronan to look at the ground.

"And who's the startling beautiful young lady?" Ronan asked walking over to Kelly, which made her go a deep shade of red.

"Who? Her? Oh she's just Kelly." Raimundo told her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Ronan told her, taking both her hands and kissing her on the cheek, which made Kelly go even redder if possible.

"Why has Kelly, turned the colour of a tomato?" Omi asked which everyone ignored.

"Shame on you Ronan, always trying to make an impression on the girls." Megan said pushing him out the way which Kelly watched and couldn't help but giggle at the way he fell on his face and got back up with seaweed on it.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the idea for the hundredth time, but no need to push me." Ronan told her.

"So, much need; I'm your sister and have to keep you in line." Megan told him.

"Whatever." He replied

"So, Raimundo. What you been up to since you left Brazil?" Megan asked him.

"Not a lot." He replied.

"Are you still the prankster you always used to be?" Seth asked.

"Yep, major victim, Clay." He told them.

"Well since you left, that big headed buffoon, Martin, took over as prank king." Amanda told him.

"How on earth did he get to be prank King?" Raimundo asked.

"No idea." Kayla told him, "Buttttttttttt, now you're back! So you can teach him a lesson!"

"I won't be able to stay long." Raimundo told them.

"At least stay over night?" Todd asked him, "You're friends could stay at yours."

"I'll think about it." Raimundo told him.

"Err guys? I think you're forgetting about the Shen Gong Wu?" Dojo told them.

"Is that a talking gecko on your shoulder?" Faith asked.

"I am not a GECKO!" Dojo shouted.

"It's a dragon." Omi told them.

"A dragon? Ha! Nice try, but dragons aren't real; they only exist in fairy tales." Kayla told them.

"Dojo why don't you take the Shen Gong Wu back, tell Master Fung where we are, and then come back to us?" Kimiko suggested.

"Fine tie them onto me." Dojo told her and turned to full length.

"Cool." They was all saying as they watched Kimiko and the others tie the Shen Gong Wu onto him.

"See you in a bit." Kimiko said as Dojo took off.

"It really was a dragon, wasn't it?" Kayla said.

"Yeah." Tank told her.

* * *

"So how long you's staying for?" Ronan asked who had, Kelly huddled in his arms; They was all sat on the beach looking out to the sea as the sun was setting and it was getting dark.

"Not much longer, we'll probably have to leave in the morning." Kimiko told him.

"Shame, anyway, me 'n' Josh, better get going home." Todd told them.

"Bye." They said as they watched them walk off.

"Come to think of it, what is the time?" Kayla asked.

"Half ten." Amanda told her looking at her watch.

"Oh, No!" Katherine shouted jumping to her feet, "I should have been home half an hour ago!"

"Err, bye?" Megan attempted to say as they watched her dash off.

"That was fast; we lost three people in five minutes." Kai said and they all laughed.

"Let's play a game." Chad said, "I'm bored."

"What sort of game?" Faith asked.

"Any." Chad said shrugging his shoulders.

"How 'bout truth or dare, or spin the bottle?" Seth suggested.

"Great, let's do that, votes for truth or dare?" Kayla said.

"Wait, what is this druth or tare game?" Omi asked.

"Err, dude its _truth_ or _Dare_, and you play by picking someone, they chose truth or dare, and if it's truth they must answer a question truthfully and if it's dare, they have to do the dare they give them; if the person refuses then they have to do a forfit, which is normal, always worse, unless they can find someone brave enough to do there dare for them." Amanda told him.

"And what is the spin the boot one?" Omi asked extremely interested.

"It's Spin the _Bottle_ andit is exactly like truth or dare only you spin a bottle and you don't get to chose your victim. Also, if we do play that, we can play with my new electronic one I got for my birthday, sooooooooooooo they'll be no escaping the kiss." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"Most interesting, but what is a kiss?" Omi asked.

"You... don't... know... what... a kiss... is? You have got to be joking me!" Kayla said rather shocked.

"No I am not joking, I am most serious. Can you show me?" Omi asked.

"Err, no. Find someone else to show you." Kayla told him.

"O.K, Kimiko can you show me what a kiss is?" Omi asked.

"No, go ask some one else." She told him.

"Tank can you show me what a kiss is?" Omi asked.

"Ewwwwwww, no, gay monk!" Tank shouted running behind Clay.

"Gay? No I am not happy, not until I find out what a kiss is!" Omi demanded.

"He meant the other gay, mate." Matt told him.

"Huh, oh no, does that mean a kiss involves sexual activity?" Omi asked.

"Errr, can we move off of the subject now?" Faith asked.

"Let's just forget the idea of a game altogether." Kayla added.


	13. Goodbye or is it?

Chapter 13: Goodbye or is it?

"Bye, it was great meeting you!" Kimiko said.

"Bye." Dylan said then turning round to stumble onto Dojo.

"Have a nice trip mate?" Matt asked Dylan who was now on the floor, before jumping onto Dojo.

"Bye guys!" Raimundo shouted to them all.

"Bye." Kelly was saying. Ronan went and kissed her and Megan came and hit him round the head.

"Take care." Megan said and watched her brother walk away moaning.

"Yeah, bye." Kelly said, with a slight giggle in her voice.

"You O.K Rai?" Kimiko asked Raimundo, who was looking a little upset at Ronan and Kelly's kiss.

"Huh?" Raimundo asked who hadn't been listening.

"I said, are you O.K?" Kimiko repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You love her, don't you."

"No." He quickly replied.

"I think me and you both know you do Rai."

"Good for you." Raimundo told her.

"Look if you ever need my help, I'm here for you." Kimiko told him and Raimundo just looked away.

"Hi." Kelly said jumping onto Dojo.

"Hi." Kimiko said to her.

"Let's hurry back to the temple to find out if there's any new Shen Gong Wu." Omi said eagerly.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted as Dojo took off.

* * *

"I hope we get to see them again." Megan told the others as they were walking down the street.

"Yeah," Seth replied.

"Hey, you lot." Someone said from a dark alleyway.

"Who? Us?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla, you're an idiot, when you hear a stranger, in a dark alleyway, you're not meant to talk to it, you're meant to RUN!" Amanda shouted at her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to you Mr. Stranger!" Kayla shouted.

"You're hopeless Kayla." Ronan told her.

"Just come over here for five minutes." The male voice told them.

"No, I'm scared of the dark." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, ignore him." Katherine told her.

"Why don't you come out here?" Kayla asked.

"Fine." The voice told them, and out stepped a tall teen boy with red hair and goggles. He was wearing a long black coat, black gloves, and (shock) black shoes. His face was pale white and he had black markings under each eye. He was also accompanied by a purple ghost with a white mask.

"And, who are you?" Katherine asked.

"And don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" Max told him.

"Ha ha, very funny, but Wuya here is a real ghost, and I'm Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius!" Jack told them.

"Really?" Filipe said throwing a rock through Wuya.

"Oh my God! It's really a ghost!" Chad shouted.

"That's what I've just told you." Jack replied.

"Stop messing around and get to the point!" Wuya shouted at Jack.

"Alright, Alright." Jack told her, "Anyway..."

* * *

"-Anyway, people, Shen Gong Wu time!" Dojo told them.

"But it's only been five minutes." Tank protested.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed at Brazil then." Dojo told him.

"Let's go!" Omi told them.

"Yep, what's the Shen Gong Wu little partner?" Clay asked Dylan who had grabbed the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"Hang on." Dylan said jumping onto Dojo.

"That's a good Shen Gong Wu isn't it, Hang on." Raimundo said, then getting elbowed in the stomach by Kimiko.

"I'll let Omi read it." Dylan said rather put down by Raimundo's comment.

"No, go on Dylan, ignore Raimundo." Kimiko encouraged.

"No its fine, here Omi." Dylan said handing him the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"O.K, it is the Stone of Speed, it increases your speed by 10,000,000 mph." Omi told them.

"Whoa, that's fast!" Tank replied.

"Really? I never knew." Matt told him.

"Ha ha very funny." Tank replied.

"Whoa, big problem people." Dojo said starting to shake, "Two Shen Gong Wu active!"

"We'll have to split up." Omi told them.

"Two groups." Clay said.

"We'll have, me, Tank, Kelly and Raimundo in a group, and Clay, Dylan, Matt and Omi in another group." Kimiko told him.

"Good thinking, now the second Shen Gong Wu is," Omi was cut off.

"Can we have Tank instead of Dylan?" Matt asked.

"But, Kimiko is Tank's training partner and Clay is Dylan's." Omi told him.

"So, just this once." Matt said.

"N," Omi started to say no.

"Please Omi, let them." Kimiko said.

"Very well, just this once. Now would everyone STOP INTERUPTING ME!?" Omi shouted at them.

"Yeah, carry on." Clay told him.

"Good, now as I was saying, the second Shen Gong Wu is the Golden Globe, it creates a light so bright, it almost blinds your enemies and foes." Omi told them.

"First Shen Gong Wu up guys." Dojo said.

"And this is?" Kimiko asked.

"Russia." Dojo told them.

"K, let's go." Raimundo told her.

"Bye, have luck finding the Golden Globe." Kelly said waving them off.

"Where would we find a stone I wonder?" Raimundo said sarcastically looking at the pile of rocks that lay in front of them.

* * *

"OOOooo, look! I wonder if our friends had as much luck as us to walk straight at the Shen Gong Wu." Omi said as they got off Dojo in the middle of the Sahara Desert.

"Oh, look, a ball. I believe it rightfully belongs to me." Katnappe said grabbing it out of Omi's hands.

"Give it back, you are alone, and there are four of us! You are out numbered, surrender!" Omi told her.

"Omi's language skills need serious work." Matt told Tank.

"I don't think I'm alone." Katnappe said.

"But, then, where are the others?" Omi asked confused.

"Oh, try behind you?" Katnappe said, and they turned to see Raimundo's two friends stood behind them.

"Surprise." They said in unison.

* * *

"Kimiko, I want to talk to you now we're away from the others." Raimundo said glimpsing over to where Kelly and Dylan were searching.

"Sure." Kimiko said sitting down with Raimundo.

"Maybe you was right, maybe I do have feelings for Kelly." Raimundo told her.

"See I'm always right." Kimiko told him.

"I want you to help me." Raimundo told her.

"Hey, you's! This it?" Kelly shouted holding up Dylan's hand which a rock had attached it's self to with Chinese markings.

"Yeah, good job. I think." Kimiko replied.

"Hey, Kim, can we talk later back at the temple." Raimundo asked.

"Sure." She told him, walking away smiling thinking she'd got this in the bag; and all the money would soon be hers, -shopping spree galore.

"Hey I believe that stone is ours." Jack Spicer's voice called out.

"Yeah, give it." A girl's voice called.

"But... but... why? Why did you go evil!?" Raimundo called out quite taken back by who stood before him.


	14. Downs and ups and more downs

Chapter 14: Downs and ups and more downs

"So long!" Katnappe shouted as she flew away with the Longi Kite on her back and the Golden Globe in her hands.

"But wasn't you our friends?" Omi asked Megan and Ronan.

"Hint 'Was'" Tank told him.

"There obviously not now." Matt added.

"You know what I think, everything to do with Raimundo goes evil." Clay said.

"What?!" Matt said.

"Raimundo went evil?" Tank asked.

"Yes." Omi told them.

"Way cool!" They said in unison.

"Not cool." Omi told them.

"He went over to Wuya's side but soon came back to us." Clay told them.

"Ehm, did you forget about us?" Megan said.

"Yes we did, why would we want to remember you?" Tank told them.

"That's it!" Megan shouted lashing out at Tank giving him a bloody nose and red face.

"You k mate?" Matt asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M O.K?" Tank shouted at him.

"No it doesn't." Omi told him.

"Don't push your luck, I was being sarcastic." Tank told him.

"Let's go Megan; these are just a load of losers." Ronan told her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Losers? That's it prepare to get beaten." Tank shouted pulling the eye of Dashi out of his pocket.

* * *

"But why Kayla? You're on the wrong side?!" Raimundo shouted at her.

"Why be on the sideline or good side when on the bad side you're promised all you could ever want and more?" She told him.

"You won't get it trust me, I've been there." Raimundo told her.

"Well that was you this is me," Kayla told him.

"Enough talk! We want the Shen Gong Wu!" Jack shouted.

"Bad luck, it's already become quite attached to Dylan." Kelly told him holding up Dylan's hand.

"Literally!" Kimiko added.

"Well, it looks like I'll be taking him as well don't it?" Jack told them, "Robots!"

"Robots? Lame, how boring can you get?" Kelly told him.

"Hey, don't look at me; mom said I needed a hobby." Jack told her.

"Get a different hobby." Kelly told him brushing her arms after destroying the tenth robot that had come at her.

"Is it me, or what happened to showdowns?" Kimiko said.

"Fine, Jack, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Dylan said to him.

"No, Dylan you don't have to do it." Kimiko told him.

"No, it's fine, really." Dylan told her.

"Sweet little kid, not very talkative but pays a lot of attention and respect." Kimiko said to the others.

"Kid, I accept your challenge." Jack told him.

"That kid has a name Jack, it's Dylan!" Kelly shouted at him.

"Fine, Dylan I accept your challenge, what's the showdown?" Jack asked.

"Umm," Dylan didn't know what to do.

"Dylan have a race, first one to grab the Stone of Speed wins!" Kimiko told him.

"K, that's the Showdown Jack. I'll use the mantis flip coin against what ever you want," Dylan told him.

"Fine, I'll use the third arm sash." Jack told him and the ground began to shake, Dylan and Jack were hoisted up on two separate rocks, and millions of rocks lay before them.

"Gong Yi Tampai." Jack and Dylan called out in unison.

"Third arm Sash!" Jack shouted, knocking Dylan over and into a rock.

"Is, he unconscious?" Kimiko said.

"Dylan!" Raimundo shouted.

"Oh, no." Kelly whispered.

* * *

"That takes care of them." Tank said cracking his knuckles.

"That is disgusting." Clay told him.

"What? This." Matt said also cracking his knuckles.

"Please stop it." Clay said.

"Let's drop these off at Spicer's then." Matt said pointing to the unconscious Ronan and Megan behind him.

"NEW SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo shouted shivering.

"Again?" Tank sighed.

"Be thankful, we had four go off at once before." Clay told him.

"Let's go!" Omi shouted at them.

"What's the new Shen Gong Wu?" Matt asked.

"The Healing Hoop, it heals all sicknesses." Omi told them.

"And you wear it as a bracelet, far too girly." Matt said and Tank started laughing.

"And believe it or not the _bracelet_ is here somewhere." Dojo told them.

"Where though?" Omi asked confused.

* * *

"Dylan? Dylan can you hear us?" Kimiko, Kelly and Raimundo were shouting at him.

"Look his knocked out, I've so won this." Jack was saying holding up Dylan and rubbing it in, "Hello, guess what, I'll take me leave from you now, and go and collect my Shen Gong Wu." Jack said laughing, and started walking away very slowly on purpose after pulling faces at Dylan.

* * *

"Hey, she's wearing it!" Tank shouted, noticing the healing hoop on Megan's wrist.

"Hey!" Megan shouted grabbing Tank's wrist before he could get the Shen Gong Wu.

"But, wasn't, you, unconscious?" Matt asked.

"Was yes, not anymore." Megan said.

"But, how did you get the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"What, this? I've always had this." Megan told them.

"Uh, what, happened?" Ronan said getting up.

"'bout time you woke up." Megan told him.

* * *

"Look, half way people! Look shall I sit down and take a break as well?" Jack said lying down on the floor and looking at the ceiling.

"He's so won this, you lot are hopeless." Kayla said to Kimiko, Kelly and Raimundo.

"Shut up, traitor!" Raimundo shouted at her.

"Traitor, why am I a traitor?" Kayla asked.

"You were meant to be our friend, and you go join the other side!" Kimiko shouted at her.

"I wasn't, ever, your friend. I think" Kayla said stuttering her words.

"Kayla." Raimundo said.

"Yes?" She replied looking at the floor.

"What made you do this?" Raimundo asked.

Kayla sighed, "It's a long story, but I'll tell you."

* * *

"Megan, Ronan, please tell us why you went evil, when we were friends?" Omi asked them.

"Why should we?" Megan said.

"Because, there was no reason to go evil." Omi told her.

"And that's why you can't tell us," Clay added.

"Yeah, you just did it for the fun of it." Tank added.

"Look, we'll do what we want!" Ronan shouted.

"Think, Ronan, why go evil? What about Kelly?" Omi told him.

"Yeah, she's good, why go evil?" Clay added.

"Don't listen Ronan." Megan told him.

"K, k, Kelly." Ronan stuttered.

* * *

"Well, are you going to tell us?" Kimiko asked.

"I would, but, but," Kayla stuttered.

"But what?" Kelly asked.

"I can't remember." She told them.


	15. The fault!

Chapter 15: The fault!

"What do you mean, you can't remember?" Raimundo asked.

"I dunno; I just can't seem to remember." Kayla told him.

"Hey, look! Jack's fallen asleep!" Kelly told them.

* * *

"Kelly? Who's Kelly?" Ronan asked.

"He doesn't remember." Clay told them.

"Kelly? I, I can picture a girl, with brown hair, and, and" Ronan was saying.

"Go, on." Matt told him.

"And I don't know _any_ Kelly." Ronan said looking at them with an evil glow in his eyes.

* * *

"Come on Kayla think." Raimundo told her, "Why?"

"I remember waving to a green dragon, and, and, talking, and, and, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Kayla screamed.

"Kayla?" Kimiko asked.

"It, it hurts," She cried with her hands placed firmly over the back off her head.

"What hurts Kayla?" Raimundo asked.

"It hurts, so much; it hurts, to think, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She let out another terrifying scream, with tears now frantically streaming down her face.

"Kayla, what happened, what happened to you?" Raimundo whispered.

* * *

"You must remember her, or something." Clay told him.

"Huh, K, Kelly?" Ronan attempted to remember again.

"Enough mind tricks, we don't know any Kelly, let's flatten them Ronan." Megan said.

"Kelly, I remember, I do, I DO REMEMBER! AHHHHHH;" Ronan said collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"Do, you know who we are Kayla? Do you remember us?" Kimiko asked.

"No." Kayla said faintly recovering.

"Try to remember!" Kimiko said for the final time.

"There, was, a, a, green, dragon, we, spoke, we spoke, to a boy, we went, with, him; ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Kayla screamed immensely and everyone could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Kayla?" Kelly asked jumping over to her.

"It hurts, please, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, h, h, help meeeeeee ahhhhhhhhh!" Kayla panted.

"Where's it hurt?" Kelly asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, b, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kayla was screaming.

"Try to hold on." Kelly told her, and started moving Kayla's hands slowly.

"What's she doing?" Raimundo asked Kimiko.

"By the looks of it, she's trying to help her." Kimiko replied.

"What the?" Kelly said after removing Kayla's hands to look at the back of her neck.

"What is it Kelly?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know, I really don't know." She told them.

* * *

"Ronan? What did you do to him?" Megan shouted and lashed out at omi but missed falling to the ground.

"Well, what you gonna do?" Tank asked smirking and kneeled down by her.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She shouted standing up and knocking over Tank who grabbed the back of her neck for support as it was the closest thing.

"God! How back can it get?" Tank said losing grip on her neck and falling to the floor, "Hello." He said looking at the small device in his hand.

* * *

"Hang on, this may hurt a little." Kelly told Kayla.

"Huh, Kelly? KELLY!" Kayla sobbed and threw her arms around Kelly while Kelly just sat there with her eyes looking at the small device in her hand, it had attached its self to Kayla's neck and must of taken over her mind. The device was mental and had very small buttons, as the device was small it's self. Half the device was a transparent tube attached to the main part and was a third full with glowing blue liquid. "It's all entirely my fault, all my fault." Kayla sobbed.

"Calm down and tell us what happened." Kelly told her wrapping her arms around her to calm her down.

* * *

"Huh, Omi, Tank, Matt, Clay?" Megan asked and placed her eyes to her hands and began to sob.

"Hey, look at this guys." Tank told them holding out the small device, the same as what had been on Kayla.

"What is that?" Matt asked.

"Dunno but it came off her he said nodding her head in the direction of the crying Megan.

* * *

"Kayla?" Raimundo asked, but the girl just continuously sobbed.

"Kayla, please tell us what happened, no-one's mad at you." Kelly told her.

"Yes t, they, are, everyo, one, is." Kayla said sobbing her heart out.

"No one is, now calm down and tell us everything." Kelly told her.

* * *

"Check Ronan, see if he's got one to." Clay told Tank.

"Fine." Tank said walking over to Ronan, "Yep, he's got one to." Tank said pulling it off.

"I bet Spicer has something to do with this!" Omi told them.

"Really? You think? No, I thought the three little pigs had something to do with it." Matt told him.

"What pigs?" Omi asked.

"This kid needs a serious brain check." Matt told Tank and Clay.

"It's a child's story Omi." Tank told him.

* * *

"It's all my fault, I did this." Kayla told them.

"No, you never. It's all Jack's fault with this device." Kelly told her.

"No, it's my fault it's on me in the first place Kelly." Kayla told her, starting to calm down.

"Why? Why is it your fault?" Kelly asked, but Kayla just flooded out into even more tears.

* * *

"Ronan, are you awake?" Tank said waving his hand in front of Ronan's face, "Nope, he's out for the count."

"Let's ask Megan then." Omi said.

"Megan?" Clay said.

"Yes." She said not looking at them, but facing the floor still.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She told them.

* * *

"Kayla?" Kelly repeated, "Please tell us what happened, we're gonna be more mad if you don't tell us."

"But, you'll be even madder still if I tell you." Kayla told her.

"No we won't." Kimiko told now jumping over to her with Raimundo.

"Promise?" Kayla asked.

"We promise." Kelly told her.

"O.K," She replied.


	16. The flashback and truth!

Chapter 16: The flashback and truth!

"O.K, it started after we had just waved you all off; We was all walking down the street talking about how great you lot was. Then a voice spoke to us from an alley, of course I spoke back and Amanda got mad at me, but I was just being my hyper, mental self like always.

flashback telling story

"Let's hurry back to the temple to find out if there's any new Shen Gong Wu." Omi said eagerly.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted as Dojo took off.

"I hope we get to see them again." Megan told the others as they were walking down the street.

"Yeah," Seth replied.

"Hey, you lot." Someone said from a dark alleyway.

"Who? Us?" Kayla asked.

"Kayla, you're an idiot, when you hear a stranger, in a dark alleyway, you're not meant to talk to it, you're meant to RUN!" Amanda shouted at her.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to you Mr. Stranger!" Kayla shouted.

"You're hopeless Kayla." Ronan told her.

"Just come over here for five minutes." The male voice told them.

"No, I'm scared of the dark." Isabelle said.

"Isabelle, ignore him." Katherine told her.

"Why don't you come out here?" Kayla asked.

"Fine." The voice told them, and out stepped a tall teen boy with red hair and goggles. He was wearing a long black coat, black gloves, and (shock) black shoes. His face was pale white and he had black markings under each eye. He was also accompanied by a purple ghost with a white mask.

"And, who are you?" Katherine asked.

"And don't you think it's a little early for Halloween?" Max told him.

"Ha ha, very funny, but Wuya here is a real ghost, and I'm Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius!" Jack told them.

"Really?" Filipe said throwing a rock threw Wuya.

"Oh my God! It's really a ghost!" Chad shouted.

"That's what I've just told you." Jack replied.

"Stop messing around and get to the point!" Wuya shouted at Jack.

"Alright, Alright." Jack told her, "Anyway, we were wondering if you'd like to join us in the quest for the Shen Gong Wu?"

"That's what Raimundo and everyone's doing." Megan told him dully.

"Yes, but they are like our rivals, you see, we collect the Shen Gong Wu for the causes of good, while they collect them for the cause's of bad." Wuya told them.

"Liars I remember now, Raimundo told us about you, you're them evil geezers aren't you? The evil ancient witch Wuya and Stupid Goth boy Jack Spicer." Seth told them.

"Fine we're evil." Wuya told them.

"Will you join us, is what we're trying to say." Jack told them.

"Nope, we won't is what we're tryin' to give you as a reply." Todd told him.

"Well, we'll see about that now won't we?" Jack said with an evil grin on his face, "Wuya, do your stuff." Jack told her, and she raced though everyone's minds at an all time record.

"What the hell did you just do?" Max asked.

"Let's see, if you join us Ronan you'll get your very own race car track." Wuya told him.

"Ummm, ye, n, yes, I mean no." Ronan stumbled on what to say.

"Are you sure? What about if we added a Ferrari to it?" Wuya said.

"It's a done deal." Ronan said walking over to them.

"Ronan what are you doing?" Megan demanded.

"Don't Ronan, they'll suck out your insides and cast you into forever pink land!" Kayla told him.

"Kayla, get a grip." Filipe told her.

"A grip on what?" She asked.

"Forget it." He replied.

"And, you, Kayla. We'll give you all the chocolate you could ever wish for, all the best from around the world!" Wuya told her.

"Gee, I don't know." Kayla said.

"Don't Kayla!" Megan told her.

"Megan, we can give you all the top marks in your school work." Wuya told her.

"Really?" Megan asked her face lighting up as though she'd just seen heaven.

"Megan!" Todd shouted.

"Todd, we can give you, your very own world!" Wuya told him.

"Nope, n, not gonna work." Todd said reluctantly.

"Very well, Megan, Kayla, do you accept?" Wuya asked them.

"I do!" Megan told her.

"Umm, O.K, under one condition." Megan told her.

"What's that?" Wuya asked.

"You don't suck out my insides and cast me into forever pink land." Kayla told her.

"Errrrrrrrrr, very well, we won't." Wuya said with a freaked out look on her face.

"O.K, I'm in!" Kayla told her.

"Anyone else want to join for their most longed desire?" Wuya asked.

"No." Max said.

"We don't want to know." Filipe added.

"We're not gonna betray anyone like these have." Chad said pointing at Megan, Ronan and Kayla.

"We havn't betrayed no one." Kayla told him.

"Yes you have." Seth told her.

"You've betrayed everyone by joining them." Katherine told her.

"Let's leave Jack, final offer if anyone wants to come with us." Wuya told them as Jack, Ronan, Kayla and Megan jumped into the levitating car of Jack's that had just floated down.

"Traitors." Amanda whispered.

"Where are we now?" Kayla asked jumping out of the car to stare at the giant house in front of her.

"My house." Jack told her.

"Cool, you must be rich." Ronan told him.

"So when do we get our special gifts?" Megan asked Wuya.

"Soon girl, soon." Wuya told her.

"Ashley?" Jack asked as the girl with the black cat costume on approached him.

"It's Katnappe, and I was wondering if I could tag up with you's." Katnappe told them.

"Yes, brilliant Katnappe." Wuya told her.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Jack asked.

"No! Now hurry up!" Wuya shouted at him.

"Fine." Jack replied leading them all into the basement.

"Hurry up Jack!" Wuya shouted.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I've just sensed a new Shen Gong Wu, it's the Stone of Speed!" Wuya told him.

"K, let's hurry up and get this over with then." Jack replied, "Put these on."

"What are they?" Megan asked.

"Don't question." Jack told them, placing the devices on the back of their necks.

End of Flashback

"That's what happened, once the devices we're on the back of our necks, all I could remember was , a, a burning feeling going through me, it was awful. After that I couldn't remember anything, and then I got little images in my head of what happened when talking to you, and then I come back to reality here." Kayla told them, still hugging Kelly.

"So that's how it happened?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Kayla said nodding her head.


	17. Shen Gong Wu time!

Chapter 17: Shen Gong Wu time!

"Hey!" Raimundo said his face turning into a smile.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Look, look!" He told them both.

"Yes, go Dylan!" Kelly said, looking at him stand up and jump past Jack who was asleep.

"Got it!" Dylan told him as he grabbed the Stone of Speed and everything went back to normal.

"Yeah, way to go Dylan!" Kimiko told him.

"Did I do good?" Dylan asked.

"It was good, for a beginner." Raimundo told him, saw Kimiko face and quickly changed his answer, "Joke, you did good."

"Thanks." Dylan said smiling.

"Yeah," Raimundo said turning his attention back to Kayla.

* * *

"Tell us what happened." Tank demanded for the hundredth time.

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it!" Megan shouted at him.

"Let's just go to the others." Dojo told them.

* * *

"You alright Kayla?" Kelly asked.

"No, but I'll be O.K." Kayla replied smiling at her.

"Hey, Dojo and the rest of the gang are here." Kimiko told them.

"With Ronan and Megan." Raimundo added.

"Did you get the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, all safe and sound." Kelly told him.

"Well they never, they did hopeless!" Matt told everyone.

"And what? You were helpful?" Clay asked.

"I tried at least, unlike Omi who just let that freak take the Shen Gong Wu!" Matt replied.

"Can we just stop arguing?" Kelly shouted casting everyone to silence and causing Jack to wake up.

"Hey what happened? Huh, where's the Shen Gong Wu?" Jack said and Kelly, Raimundo and Kimiko started laughing.

"You lost!" Kimiko shouted at him watching him fly away.

* * *

"So that's how it happened, I feel sorry for 'em." Clay said after Kelly and Kimiko had just explained the truth back at the temple.

"Shall we take them back home now?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, let's." Matt answered after he'd had enough of Kayla and her hyper mood.

"Can't they stay a bit longer?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, who's complaining?" Raimundo asked.

"I am!" Matt shouted.

"Well, go away from them." Kelly told him.

"I already tried that." Matt told her.

"Well they won't bother you now 'cause we've finished explaining." Kelly told him.

"Good, they better not." Matt said cursing under his breath.

"Hi everyone!" Kayla said jumping in the middle of everyone.

"Hi!" Kelly replied.

"Shall we go look at your stuff now?" Kayla asked.

"Yep sure." Kelly said running it to the temple with Kayla.

"She can be as hyper as Kayla when she wants to." Tank said.

"Yep." They agreed.

"Hey, Raimundo. We can have that talk now if you want." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, O.K." Raimundo said walking away with her.

* * *

"O.K, this is my art folder, this is another art folder and another and here's my big one that I got as a present off my art teacher for doing this wicked picture." Kelly told Kayla showing her, her art stuff.

"Wow, you must like drawing a lot." Kayla told her.

"Not like it a lot, I love it! It's my life! And I like music, and games, and lots more!" Kelly told her.

"Cool, you're a good drawer, oh, I like this picture!" Kayla said flipping through the pictures and holding up a picture of Kelly with Raimundo in each others arms.

"No! You weren't meant to get that one! Give me the folder as well!" Kelly told her trying to get the picture and folder off Kayla.

"Kissy, kissy, you like Raimundo." Kayla tormented holding the folder and picture out of Kelly's reach.

"Give them." Kelly told her going red.

"Why? Is there more pictures like that in here?" Kayla asked.

"Who cares, give it here!" Kelly told her.

* * *

"What are they shouting about?" Kimiko said as she and Raimundo sat together in the opposite room.

"Dunno." Raimundo replied.

"I'll be back in a minute." Kimiko told him getting up and leaving the room and making sure to shut the door so no one would find Raimundo, "What is going on in here?"

"Umm, nothing." Kayla replied giving the folder and drawing back to Kelly.

"Thank you." Kelly said putting the picture in the folder and putting it away.

"Well try to be quieter please, I'm trying to talk and can't hear myself." Kimiko told them.

"K, we're sorry." Kayla told her.

"Yeah." Kelly added.

"Shall we listen to some music now then?" Kayla said as Kimiko was leaving.

"Yeah, sure." Kelly replied.

* * *

"Hey, time for the trio to leave." Dojo told them turning in to 40 foot length.

"Arrrrrrrrr, is it time for them to go already?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Dojo said as Ronan and Megan jumped on to him.

"Bye." Kayla said giving Kelly a hug and jumping on Dojo.

"Bye." Kelly replied.

"And don't worry, I'm sure hew loves you." Kayla whispered to Kelly.

"Hey, just shut up." Kelly said going red.

"Oh, hang on, here have this." Kayla said handing Omi the healing hoop.

"Thanks." Omi replied and watched her jump onto Dojo again.

"Bye everyone!" Kayla shouted as Dojo was taking them back to Brazil.

"Bye." everyone replied.


	18. Angels!

Chapter 18: Angels!!!!

"O.K everyone, new magazine!" Kelly said running outside holding up Kimiko's new magazine.

"Chill, don't get thrills it's only a magazine." Matt told her.

"Ha ha very funny." Kelly replied, and then had the magazine stolen out of her hands by Kimiko.

"Calm down." Kimiko told her.

"May I read it to?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kimiko replied.

"Can we turn to page 15?" Kelly pleaded as Kimiko opened to magazine.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's got Zodiac Angels." Kelly told her.

"Fine." Kimiko said turning to page 15, "Let's see, my birthday is 3rd of August, so my angel is, the Angel of Temperance." Kimiko said.

"It says your Guardian Angel is the Angel of Temperance. You have a friendly and sociable nature with many friends. You are generous and warm and you would rather give, than receive. Your Angel is linked with the two auspicious planets Jupiter and the Sun, encouraging your benevolent and compassionate nature. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will take advantage of opportunities in your life to help free society from prejudice and injustice." Omi told her.

"See, I'm nice! Not Bossy!" Kimiko shouted over at Matt.

"Well, they obviously made a mistake when printing it, didn't they?" Matt told her.

"Kim, just ignore him." Kelly told her.

"I am." Kimiko told her.

"Can we find out my angel?" Omi asked.

"Yeah, what's your birthday, I forgot." Kimiko told him.

"25th of November" Omi told her.

"Yours is the Angel of Instruction. You are intelligent with a curious mind. You like to learn and you will use your knowledge in constructive ways. Your insight is excellent and you relate well with other people on many levels. You love experimenting with new ideas; you are quick to think and act and you will generally finish what you start. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will gain experience through travel and learning and the benefits of your good fortune will be shared with others." Kimiko told him.

"Oh yes, I must agree; I am very intelligent." Omi said.

"Kelly, 3rd March right?" Kimiko asked quickly to stop Omi's babbling.

"Yeah." She replied.

"K, yours is the Angel of Devotion. You are friendly, active and assertive but in a calm and peaceful way. You are honest in all your dealings and you will expect others to be equally as sincere with you. The truth is important to you and you have a strong sense of right and wrong. You have creative and artistic ability and with the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will find a way to live your life joyfully and gladly, no matter what the circumstances." Kimiko told her.

"Angel of Devotion that seems nice." Kelly said.

"Yep, Dylan?" Kimiko asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Birthday?" She told him.

"Oh, 21st of July." He answered.

"O.K, you are the Angel of Sensitivity. You have a kind and gentle nature. You are a faithful friend and loyal lover. You are intuitive and can sometimes see the future in your dreams. Your dreams will also provide artistic, spiritual, or poetic inspiration. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will live a happy life; your conscience guiding you in the right directions." Kimiko told him.

"And look and watches over the pure in heart," Kelly pointed out to the part Kimiko had missed, "That's nice."

"Stop saying that's nice, it's annoying." Kimiko told her.

"That's nice." Kelly said laughing.

"O.K, Tank, Matt! Get over here now!" Kimiko shouted at them.

"No, we'll go after Clay and Raimundo this time." Tank told them.

"Fine." Kimiko replied.

"Clay!" Omi called out, "Raimundo!"

"Yeah?" Clay asked who had finally caught Raimundo and had him tied in his lasso.

"Birthdays?" Kimiko asked.

"3rd of January." Clay answered.

"O.K, your zodiac angel is the Angel of Tolerance and he favours people who fight for the rights of those who cannot defend themselves such as animals and small children. You have a serious and methodical manner and strong powers of organisation. You are hard working and there must be a good reason for everything that you do. You are skilled with your hands and there may be artistic, scientific, or mechanical ability. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will adjust to various circumstances throughout your life and you will know how to discipline yourself to shoulder your responsibilities." Kimiko read out.

"Gee Clay, I can't find anything bad to say for a change, the only thing I can say is," Raimundo was saying to Clay in an innocent, sweet voice, "LOOK OUT!" Raimundo shouted bending down and kicking Clay in the legs and then running off.

"That's it get back here!" Clay shouted running after him, unfortunately, because Raimundo was tied up, he never got very far, and got caught straight away, "Here you are, I believe you wanted him?" Clay said holding Raimundo up off the ground and handing him to them.

"Eh, yeah. When's your birthday Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.

"I've already told you before." Raimundo replied.

"Well we forgot." Kimiko told him.

"Well, tell Clay to untie the lasso and I'll tell you." Raimundo told them.

"No, 'cause then you'll run away." Kelly told him.

"No I won't." He told them.

"K, untie him Clay." Kelly told Clay.

"But he'll run away!" Clay protested.

"Just untie him." Kelly replied.

"O.K, but I'm warning you." Clay told her as he untied Raimundo.

"A little space please?" Raimundo asked making Clay step back.

"There, now your birthday please?" Kelly asked.

"Tell Clay to put away his lasso." Raimundo replied.

"Fine," Kelly said sighing, "Clay put away the lasso.

"Yes miss." He said throwing the lasso and have it hit Tank in the face.

"O.K my birthday is, bye!" Raimundo said, and ended up falling flat on his face instead of running the mile he was meant to, "Hey!"

"I thought you said you weren't going to run away?" Kelly said looking casually in the opposite direction and holding on to his trousers.

"Fine." Raimundo said sitting up and crossing his arms, "Shut up!" He shouted at the duo, Matt and Tank who were in hysterics and Matt eventually toppled off the tree branch he was sitting on from laughing so much.

"29th of October, now will you please let go of me?" Raimundo told them.

"Yeah, bye." Kelly said allowing Raimundo to run free but to get caught by Clay's lasso the very next second.

"O.K, Raimundo, Let's see here we are, Raimundo, Angel of Glory. He dominates victory and influences courage in battle. You have a sturdy constitution and determined personality. There is a strong desire to achieve your goals and you rarely settle for second best. You believe in yourself and you believe in your ability to achieve your objectives. You enjoy challenge and even a degree of danger. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will accomplish many great things in your life." Kimiko read out.

"Cool, now release me Clay." Raimundo said.

"Why should I?" Clay replied.

"'Cause you'll regret it when I get free." Raimundo told him.

"Let's move on, Matt, Tank!" Kimiko shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, 1st of April." Tank told them.

"O.K, Angel of Assistance which encourages you to be of help to others. He also influences education. You like to feel useful. Your Angel protects you by keeping misfortune and bad luck at bay. You have a tendency to look on the bright side and your optimism inspires those around you. With the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will also prosper through your academic endeavours." Kimiko told him.

"Cool, no bad luck for me." Tank said happily.

"Bet I get better, 26th April." Matt told them.

"Angel of Harvest and he helps bring improved circumstances through hard work and determination. You gain from the fruits of your labours and the more effort you put into your work, the more impressive the results will be. You are practical and down-to-earth and you will love nature and the simple things in life. You are good with your hands and with the help of your Zodiac Angel, you will gain pleasure and profit through your creative abilities." Kimiko read out and everyone laughed.

"Angel of Harvest?" Raimundo asked and began tormenting him, "I will now go gather the Shen Gong Wu fruit!"

"Ha ha very funny." Matt said going and sulking.

* * *

Kelly woke up that night, she couldn't sleep.

"Huh?" She thought out load as she heard the faint sound of crying.

"Dylan?" Kelly asked after tracking the crying to its source, "What's the matter?"


	19. Dylan’s Past

Chapter 19: Dylan's Past

Kelly woke up that night, she couldn't sleep.

"Huh?" She thought out load as she heard the faint sound of crying.

"Dylan?" Kelly asked after tracking the crying to its source, "What's the matter?"

"N... n... nothing." He replied wiping his eyes and just staying where he was, huddled up, sitting upright with his knees to his chin, and his arms locked around his legs, and by the looks of it, Kelly though he had something pressed against his stomach.

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"Nothing."

"You don't cry for nothing," She said giving him a hug, "Now tell me what the matter is."

"Nothing." He replied again and started crying all over again.

"Who's this picture of?"

"Me, my mom, dad, brother and sister." Dylan told her crying his heart out.

"But I thought you said you were an only child?" Kelly asked.

"I am but."

"Then what about your brother and sister?" and Dylan gave her an are-you-stupid look and she got the idea, "oh."

"They died when I was little, they were older than me by six years, and they were twins, so I suppose it was natural that they died together."

"I'm sorry Dylan." She told her and put her arms round him.

"No it's fine; I suppose its better that I have someone to talk about it to." And Kelly tried to smile, "But sometimes, I think I can hear them talking to me, telling me to be strong, and I never really believe that there dead, and I hope to find them one day."

"It's always nice to look on the bright side, so u just live with your mom and dad?"

"No, my mom and dad are dead; I live with my Nan and Granddad."

"Oh; I'm sorry, I never realized someone could have such an, upsetting life."

"No, it's fine."

"O.K."

"I know my brother and sister are alive, I can just about remember what happened and my Nan kept it hidden plus I never told her."

"What happened, unless you don't wanna talk about it?" Kelly told him.

"I'll tell you, it was about two years ago," Dylan started his story.

flashback telling story

"Kimmy, Brendan, go upstairs, get Dylan and run!" Dylan's mom screamed; their dad was drunk again, and it had gotten out of hand, Dylan could smell the smoke of fire downstairs , and the shouts, screams, tears and pain as he sat crying it his room.

"Dylan!" Kimmy, a girl with long brown hair entered Dylan's room her face flooded with tears.

"Kymmy." Dylan looked up at his sister; and innocently asked, "Is mom gong tu be O.K?"

"I dunno." Kimmy replied sadly and grabbed Dylan's hand.

"Hang on, I need tu get Name." Dylan said running and grabbing his stuffed lion teddy.

"Now come on!" Kimmy said grabbing Dylan's hand after he got Name, she knew how important it was to him, he'd had it ever since he was born, her and Brendan had got it him, but of course their mom had paid for it because they was to young back then to be trusted with money; and Dylan had named it Name because he couldn't think of a name for it so they had all came up with Name. Here they were now, six years on and he still had it, it went everywhere with him.

"Kimmy! The stairs are blocked by fire, we're gonna have to jump out a window." Brendan, a boy with shoulder messy brown hair rushed to tell her.

"We can't jump out of a window; look at Dylan his too young, he could die!" Kimmy yelled at him and a terrifying yell from their father came from downstairs.

"WE haven't got a choice, he'll die here! No ones gonna come and save us we're too far from civil life, incase you forgot, I swear dad moved us here on purpose!" Brendan shouted at her, their dad was rich and had brought a mansion away from the city.

"Fine." She answered.

"Kymmy? What's hppning?" Dylan asked, he had had a speech problem when he was little and the doctors had thought he might not ever be able to speak, but he pulled through, only just.

"It doesn't matter, Brendan. Take Dylan, jump out the window with him so I know his safe." Kimmy told him.

"O.K." He replied and took Dylan into his arms.

"You go out first, I'll go out after." Kimmy told him.

"O.K, meet you at the bottom." He told her and jumped out the window, Dylan held safely in his one arm as he landed on his two feet and using his spare hand for balance, "Come on Kimmy!" He shouted at her, he knew it was a long drop, three storeys up.

"Oh no!" Kimmy screamed as she lost her footing getting out the window and was heading head-first down.

Cut in flashback

"Are you O.K?" Dylan asked looking at Kelly who had tears running down her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine; it's just that, the story, it's really upsetting." Kelly replied.

"I won't continue if you want." Dylan replied.

"No, carry on." Kelly said.

Flashback continued

"Oh no! Kimmy!" Brendan said dropping Dylan to the floor and managing to catch Kimmy in time.

"Thanks." Kimmy replied and stood up straight, "I really don't want to be here." She said and fell to the floor crying.

"None of us do, but we're here to be with you and help." Brendan told her grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Thanks Brendan." she said hugging him.

"Come on! We can't turn back!" He shouted dragging them both out the way of a falling column.

"Ca't we hidi ad wait foor mum?" Dylan asked.

"No, sorry." Brendan told him as he was held safely in Kimmy's arms as they ran, "Kimmy open your eyes! You're gonna fall over otherwise!"

"Sorry, it's just too much." Kimmy said opening her eyes, "I hoped this was just a really bad dream."

"Here, I'll light this to show us where we're going better." He told them lighting a match and lighting a candle he'd grabbed and hid in his pocket.

"I'm frihtend!" Dylan said as a new wave of tears came from his eyes.

"Come on, be strong we know there's worse to come." Brendan told him, Kimmy turned around and her body became paralysed at the sight before her, "Kimmy come on!" Brendan said violently shaking her.

"It's too much!" She said as tears flooded from her eyes again as the building collapsed, "M... m... mom's dead!"

"Wht dos ded mean?" Dylan asked innocently.

"It doesn't matter, you don't need to know." Brendan told Dylan.

"Kimmy, come on." Brendan whispered into her ear.

"It's not fair." She whispered back.

"Do you think it was fair when I saw mom's dead body fall next to me? Do you think I wanted that?" Brendan told her and for the first time ever, they saw Brendan cry, "We can't give up, mom sacrificed herself for us."

"Your right, she wouldn't want us to waste it." Kimmy replied wiping her eyes and Brendan's, "Let's carry on."

"Let's move." Brendan said and they ran it to a nearby forest.

"I wanna know what happened back there! I wanna know what we're gonna do, I wanna know," And Kimmy started crying after trying to act serious once they had set up a camp in the middle of a forest and Brendan had just finished making a fire.

"Hey, hey calm down and I'll explain everything." Brendan told her putting his arm around her.

"Kymmy, Breandn whre's mom?" Dylan asked them.

"Umm, mom has gone away on a little journey;" Brendan said bravely.

"We're _always_ gonna be here to take care of you." Kimmy told him.

"When will she be coming home?" Dylan asked and Brendan could see the tears and sadness well up in Kimmy's eyes.

"She, she might not come back, you'll have to wait and see." Brendan told him.

"Oh, O.K. I hope sye cumes tu us suon." Dylan said trying to put a smile on.

"Yeah, so do I." Kimmy told him, and they all sat in silence for the next hour lost in their thoughts.

"I don't like no sond." Dylan finally said.

"No, neither do I." Kimmy told him, "Tell you what, let's all put one of our most treasured things on Name so you can always have a piece of us with you no matter what."

"O.K, Name wold like that." Dylan said smiling, "And so wold I."

"O.K, I'll put my shoe lace on Name." Kimmy said smiling and took off the blue shoe lace around her neck and put it on Name's, and tightened it to fit.

"I'll put my bandana on him." Brendan said smiling taking off his black and silver bandana and placing it on Name's head.

"Its tu big." Dylan told Brendan.

"He'll grow." Brendan replied and they all laughed.

End flashback

"After that, Kimmy and Brendan took me to China to live our Grandparent's, they never returned after that; I was taught that they was dead as I grew up, but I never really believed it." Dylan told her ending the story.

"Oh, do you still have Name then?" Kelly asked.

"Yep," He said pulling a stuffed lion out of his bag wearing a shoelace and bandana.

"Bet you love that, it's so cute as well."

"Yeah,"

"I love teddies to."

"I don't I just carry round this one."

"We better be going to bed."

"Yeah."

"Well, good night, remember; you can talk to me anytime."

"Thanks," Dylan said and felt guilt weal up inside him, "Kelly, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure, anything."

"You have to promise not to tell the others though."

"I promise, but why is it such a big deal?"

"Because it's a secret their keeping from you."

"What is it?" Kelly asked.

"It's... It's..." Dylan stammered knowing he'd got himself into trouble now.


	20. Kelly and Raimundo get the truth

Chapter 20: Kelly and Raimundo get the truth

"What is it Dylan, it can't be that bad 'cause we're all friends." Kelly told him.

"They made a bet using you." Dylan told her.

"They used me? For what? Why? When? How?" Kelly asked tears coming to her eyes.

"They used you in a bet, for the sake of it, I have to keep the money safe, they're adding a pound each day and five at the end of every week, the winner gets all, it was started four days ago, the people involved are, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Tank and Matt."

"Not Kimiko, no, she's my best friend here."

"She made the bet."

"What is the bet?"

"They have to get you and Raimundo together."

"So that's why they were all acting so weird."

"Yeah."

"Stay here."

"Why, you're not going to tell them are you?" Dylan pleaded.

"No, I have to pay a visit to someone other than them." Kelly told him.

"Who?" Dylan asked but she'd already left.

* * *

"Hey, Raimundo, wake up." Kelly whispered shaking him.

"What? It's only, I dunno when it the morning." Raimundo replied not moving his face from his pillow.

"Fine have it your way." Kelly said with a smile forming on her face.

"Good." Raimundo told her

* * *

"Are you gonna get up and talk to me or not?" Kelly said returning five minutes later.

"No." Raimundo replied

"Fine." Kelly told him pouring cold water over his head.

"Hey, what's the idea?" Raimundo said jumping up soaked.

"The idea was to wake you up and it worked."

"Yeah, thanks; why are you getting me up at this time of a morning though?" He said sitting back down.

"Because there's something I have to tell you, arrrrrrr so cute!" Kelly said spotting the teddy bear.

"No, that's nothing." Raimundo said going red and hiding the teddy bear.

"Let's see."

"No, it's nothing."

"I wanna see."

"No, now tell me what you came here for or leave."

"I'll tell you once you've shown me the teddy."

"No, now leave."

"Fine, but I warn you, I won't tell you again."

"Fine, bet it wasn't even anything important."

"Oh, it was important, the problem is, and the others are keeping it a secret from you." Kelly told him as the word bet made her mad.

"They wouldn't keep a secret from me."

"Trust me, you better believe it."

"Why should I?"

"Because, they had kept it a secret from me to." Kelly said as tears came to her eyes and Raimundo could tell she wasn't messing about.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Come on, you can tell me now." Raimundo said handing her the teddy and she smiled at him.

"O.K."

"So what's the secret?" He said sitting down with her.

"They've used us."

"Used us for what?"

"A bet."

"But why would they do that, and what is this bet, and how did you find out?"

"In order, they're doing it for money, the bet is that they've got to get us together and Dylan just told me."

"I'm not gonna believe that till I see it."

"Trust me, you already have." Kelly told him.

"But, but." She was right Raimundo thought, and flashbacks of moments came to him.

Flashback

"Don't worry she's just embarrassed at the moment about telling you how she feels." Kimiko told him.

"I told you, I don't like her and from what I saw she doesn't care about me either." Raimundo replied walking off, leaving Kimiko frustrated.

Flashback

"So, we'll work together and split the money fifty-fifty if we wi-." Matt started, "What is the Matter with you? You gone hyper or sumthin?" He asked as Tank started shaking he's head madly and putting he's finger to he's lips.

"What money?" Raimundo asked from behind them.

"Umm, the money ............The money.................. That..." Matt started.

Flashback

"So, you know, you and Kelly would make a great couple." Matt said.

"No, what is it with everyone?" Raimundo asked.

"Nothing. We must all just think that you'd be so perfect together." Tank answered.

Flashback

"Fine, chill. Raimundo can I ask you something _away from these_?" Kimiko asked.

"What is it with everyone?" Raimundo asked.

Flashback

"Kimiko, I want to talk to you now we're away from the others." Raimundo said glimpsing over to where Kelly and Dylan were searching.

"Sure." Kimiko said sitting down with Raimundo.

"Maybe you was right, maybe I do have feelings for Kelly." Raimundo told her.

"See I'm always right." Kimiko told him.

"I want you to help me." Raimundo told her.

"Hey, you's! This it?" Kelly shouted holding up Dylan's hand which a rock had attached it's self to with Chinese markings.

"Yeah, good job. I think." Kimiko replied.

"Hey, Kim, can we talk later back at the temple." Raimundo asked.

"Sure." She told him.

Flashback

"Hey, Raimundo. We can have that talk now if you want." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, O.K." Raimundo said walking away with her.

End of Flashbacks

"Raimundo?" Kelly asked.

"You're right and I just about fell into the trap with Kimiko." Raimundo told her.

"I guess I better leave." She said standing up and passing Raimundo the teddy back.

"No, don't."

"Huh? Why?"

"There's something I want to tell you."

"What?" She asked turning around and sitting back down.

"Forget it."

"No, tell me."

"No, leave it."

"Fine, but remember, you can tell me whenever you want." Kelly told him.

"Why can't I tell her?" Raimundo said to himself after she had left.


	21. Songs and trees

Chapter 21: Songs and trees

"Kelly, why are you ignoring me?" Kimiko shouted at Kelly who had been ignoring her all day. Kelly remained silent and just turned her walkman up loader which was playing Evanescence, then the song Whisper came on.

-Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away

* * *

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep, never die)

* * *

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

If I will it all away

* * *

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep, never die)

* * *

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me, shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for

I rise to meet the end

* * *

Don't turn away

(Don't give in to the pain)

Don't try to hide

(Though they're screaming your name)

Don't close your eyes

(God knows what lies behind them)

Don't turn out the light

(Never sleep, never die)

* * *

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

* * *

Don't turn away

Don't try to hide

Don't close your eyes

Don't turn out the light

* * *

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum

Servatis a periculum

Servatis a maleficum-

At the end she suddenly realised how much it sounded like Dylan's past that he had told her about, the walkman was on shuffle and switched to My Immortal, she loved the song, but decided to turn it down a little as Kimiko had left. Kelly looked over to where Dylan was sat by a tree all alone and then over to Raimundo who had obviously had the same idea and was ignoring Clay.

"Hi, Dylan." Kelly said walking up to him and slipping the earphones off her ears so she could talk, but turned it up so she could still hear, but there wasn't much point because it had come to the end of the song it had been playing and began on Everybody's fool.

"Oh, hi." Dylan said.

"I see you've got Name with you today." Kelly told him.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave him."

"Oh, hi Raimundo." Kelly said as he walked over to them holding his ears as Clay was trying to talk to him.

"Yeah, Hi." He said.

"Hi." Dylan said.

"What's that?" Raimundo asked pointing to the lion.

"It's Dylan's teddy his had since he was a baby, isn't it cute? It's called Name." Kelly told him.

"Yeah, great." Raimundo replied jumping onto a tree branch to sit down and Kelly followed him.

"Are you gonna come up or not?" Kelly asked Dylan as she climbed onto a higher branch.

"Yeah, O.K." He said climbing onto the second branch and stopped there.

"I'll take it you don't like climbing trees?" Kelly asked him.

"No I don't, I fell out of one once and broke my arm." He told her.

"That was clever then wasn't it?" Raimundo told him.

"Leave him alone, don't worry I've fell out of trees lots of times, you get better, trust me." Kelly told him.

"What was it like your first time climbing a tree?" Dylan asked.

"Awful." Kelly replied remembering.

Flashback

"See Kelly's not chicken like you Sophie." Sophie's annoying cousin Ashley had said after Kelly had agreed to climb the tree.

"Bye Sophie." Kelly said to her best friend as she turned around and began to climb the tree, it was fairly easy getting up, it was her first time every and she was loving it, Ashley was telling her where to put her foot and everything she had almost got to the very top of the tallest tree where they was, until she discovered she couldn't reach it.

"Ashley, I can't go any further." Kelly told him.

"Don't be stupid just put your foot there." He replied.

"I'm trying."

"No your not."

"I can't do it." Kelly said turning around to climb back down, but hadn't realised how hard it would be, and could see Ashley at the top looking at the birds nest they had been attempting to reach, and she felt like she had let herself down, "I'm stuck!"

"Ha ha, now you know why I didn't want to climb it." Her blonde-haired full of herself best friend told her.

"No, really I'm stuck! I took a wrong branch!" Kelly replied.

"Jump down then." Ashley shouted down.

"I can't." She whimpered.

"Just jump down baby." Sophie shouted at her.

"I'm the baby? Just look at you not having the guts to climb it!" Kelly shouted at her, Sophie and her were always fighting.

"At least I'm not stuck hanging off a branch!"

"I'm not hanging I'm sitting actually." Kelly shouted

"Try and climb down off the branch onto the ground." Ashley shouted.

"O.K." She said and managed to grasp back onto the branch after trying to touch the ground but failing miserably and watched Sophie laughing, "I can't it's to far."

"Just try again." Ashley told her.

"O.K." Kelly said, keeping her hands firmly on the branch, "I can't it's too far!"

"Just keep trying let your hands down a bit." Ashley said, and Sophie was laughing her head off at her dangling off the branch.

"O.K," but then let out a scream as one of her hands fell off and she wrapped her body around the branch as she was hanging upside down and Sophie was laughing her head off.

"Let go and try to land on your feet." Ashley said also laughing.

"O.K." Kelly replied and tried to get down properly but lost it and fell in to the bushes and stingers beneath her, then Ashley and Sophie came round and found her covered in mud and her holding onto one of her knees that had been cut open.

End of Flashback

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Raimundo asked.

"Better not to know." She said carrying on up the tree.


	22. Going over the Starsigns

Chapter 22: Going over the Starsigns

"O.K everyone, let's go over the Starsigns." Kimiko suggested, fed up, after having to listen to Matt complain how rubbish they were on the last Shen Gong Wu collection, and watching Kelly, Raimundo and Dylan climb a tree.

"O.K, who's first?" Matt said.

"I'll be back with my old magazine." Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Matt replied.

* * *

"K, here we are." Kimiko told them.

"Who's first?" Matt asked.

"I will, I forgot mine." Tank said.

"O.K, you was Aries, You love to find trouble and danger, and aren't afraid to do anything. You love action and adventure and always think of crazy ideas. However, you can become angry if you're told what to do. In the days ahead, life will become one big adventure, so don't be afraid to play the game." Kimiko told him.

"Have I done that?" Tank asked.

"Yep I'd say so partner, you've done a showdown and fitted in well." Clay told him.

"Yeah, my star sign is fulfilled!" Tank said.

"Who's next?" Kimiko asked.

"Me please." Omi asked.

"O.K, Sagittarians, You're kind and funny and can have horrible habits. You love to travel and discover new things. Your favourite thing is to get into weird and groovy stuff. Sagittarians are not very good at keeping secrets and say things without thinking. In the week ahead, try to think before opening your mouth, or your foot might just be in there." Kimiko said and something struck her and it looked like Clay had the same idea.

"I believe I recall Raimundo saying something about a secret." Clay said.

"Omi? Are you sure you didn't let anything slip?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh, yes. I made sure to be careful with what I said." Omi told them, but no-one believed him and he was send away and banished from the bet.

* * *

"What are you doing here Omi?" Kelly asked spotting him walking sadly up to them.

"They think I told you a secret I wasn't meant to, because of what my star sign said." Omi said.

"You're not on about the bet secret are you?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes, but, who did you know?" Omi asked.

"We have ways; we know you didn't tell us Omi." Kelly told him.

"Can I climb the tree to?" Omi asked.

"Sure." Kelly replied.

* * *

"How could he do that?" Matt asked.

"Dunno, let's move on, we'll have Clay next." Kimiko said.

"O.K." Clay replied.

"Capricorns, you are sensible, but can be old before your time. You're kind and helpful and very gentle. You hate lazing around and people laughing at you. You're not happy if you're not in control. If things get out of control this week, just take a backseat." Kimiko read out.

"Well I havn't been doing much." Clay said.

"We'll take that as you've done it then." Tank said.

"Matt, O.K, here it is Taurus. You're very gentle, kind and you make friends easily. You like to be safe and happy in a comfortable place where everything is in order, and you hate change. When you're angry, you're dangerous. Try not to get angry at people when they let you down in the forthcoming week." Kimiko read out.

"Have I done that?" Matt asked.

"No, you've been mad at everyone all morning." Tank told him.

"His right." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, well, let's see your star sign then." Matt said.

"Fine," Kimiko replied, "Leo, you're carefree, noisy and proud. You like partying, being silly and having fun. You have lots of friends but only a couple of best friends to share secrets with. Sometimes you can turn into a loud, bossy show off. This week may call for you to hide your extravagance, as problems in the workplace grow." Kimiko read out.

"Well she has been calmer." Clay said.

"We'll take that as I've done it." Kimiko said.

"O.K, but what about the trio's, that just turned it to the quarto?" Tank asked.

"Let's see then shall we, Dylan first 'cause his the most innocent person in all of this." Kimiko said.

"Fine." Matt replied.

"Cancers, you're sensitive, gentle and caring, and you always want people to have a good time. You love talking about the old times with a few friends. You're always worried that everyone thinks you're a horrible person. Reminiscing this week will bring back old flames that you never thought were still lit." Kimiko read out.

"Well he hasn't done that, he never told one of us his past." Tank said.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"Maybe he told them." Clay said pointing over his shoulder.

"Good point." Tank replied.

"Next, we'll have Kelly." Kimiko said.

"O.K." Tank replied, "Just hurry up and say it."

"Pisceans, you're dreamy and mysterious. You're always wandering into your own little world. You can make strangers feel like they're the best friends in the world. You always know what your friends are thinking. But be careful this week, as one friend might just surprise you." Kimiko read out.

"I wonder who that friend is." Tank said looking at Kimiko.

"O.K, I get the idea, so I used her for a bet, big deal." Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, Raimundo next." Matt said.

"Scorpio, you will do anything to be the best. You always get what you want, and you're great at keeping secrets. You can be sneaky and mysterious. You hate being told when you're wrong. In the week ahead, try not to be so mysterious, as somebody wants to get to know you." Kimiko read out.

"Wonder if that was Kelly?" Tank said.

"What was Kelly mate?" Matt asked.

"The, somebody wants to get to know you." Tank told him.

"Of course it was Kelly, idiot." Matt replied.

"New Shen Gong Wu everyone!" Dojo came and said, "What happened? You split up or something there's two groups of you."

"Oh, it's nothing." Kimiko said jumping onto his 40-foot length form.


	23. Should have paid attention Matt!

Chapter 23: Should have paid attention Matt!!! 

"What's the Shen Gong Wu?" Kelly asked as they jumped on Dojo.

"The Satin's shield, it reflects any attack." Omi told them.

"I'll have the showdown, so we don't lose this one." Matt told them.

"Fine." Kimiko replied and the rest of the journey was in silence.

* * *

"There it is." Matt said as they landed and the shield was in front of them, "See how easy that was."

"Yep, it's gonna be easy for me." Jack said grabbing the shield.

"No it ent mate." Matt said grinning.

"Matt, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Jack Spicer, I accept, what's the challenge?"

"Let's see, a race, my Longi kite against what you want." Jack told him.

"Fine, I want a physic Shen Gong Wu, for my element." Matt said turning to the others.

"Fine, we only got the Mind Mask though." Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Matt told them, "I choose the Mind Mask." And then they were transported to a place with a long road in front of them.

"Gong Yi, owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Jack started but got cut off as the floor was scorching hot.

"It ent that hot mate." Matt said being used to heat.

"It is when you don't live on fire!" Jack said placing the Longi kite on his back and flying off to the end and everything turned back to normal.

"That, was the most lousy performance I ever saw 'mate'." Tank said mockingly.

"Should have paid attention to your star sign." Kimiko told him.

"Just shut up." Matt said getting onto Dojo and they all began to laugh at him.

* * *

"Young Dragons." Master Fug said when they got back.

"Yes Master Fung?" Kimiko asked.

"I have a letter for Kelly Spicer." He told them.

"Cool, I got a letter." Kelly said going and getting the letter.

"Who's it off?" Dylan asked.

"I dunno hang on." She replied opening the envelope.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"A letter, people send them to keep in touch." Raimundo told him.

"It's off Kayla!" Kelly told them happily.

"So, Spicer; what did Kayla have to say?" Raimundo asked her.

"Spicer? Where is Spicer!?" Omi asked getting the wrong idea.

"I'm Spicer." Kelly told him.

"Oh, sorry. I though he meant Jack." Omi said going red.

"Ha ha, let's hear your last name then." Kelly said frustrated at Omi.

"My name? It's Omi Sheng, why?" Omi told them.

"Just wondering, let's find out everyone's full names." Kelly said.

"O.K, mine's Dylan Taylor." Dylan told them.

"Raimundo Lopez." Raimundo said.

"O.K, does anyone know the others 'cause I don't feel like talking to them." Kelly said.

"Yeah, Kimiko Toho and Clay Bailey." Raimundo told her.

"Matt Shawn and Tank Liam." Dylan told them.

"How do you know that?" Kelly asked.

"I saw their names written on their bags when we arrived." Dylan said.

"Oh, O.K." Kelly said returning to her letter.

"What does it say?" Raimundo asked.

"None of your business, its private girl talk." Kelly told him pulling out her mobile.

"Oh, not another mobile-holic."

"No, I rarely use my mobile, Kayla just wants my number."

"O.K. O.K, chill."

"What don't you have a mobile or sumthin?"

"Yeah, I do actually." Raimundo told her, "But unlike girls, I've used mine once this year." He smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Let's see dear Kelly, it's boring again with out all you lot around, the others have forgiven us and I'm hoping I can come see you lot again soon, and worry, your secret is safe with me, what's your mobile number so we can keep in touch mine is..." Raimundo was reading her letter until she finally realised and stopped him.

"Hey, I told you its private, you shouldn't have been reading it!" She shouted going red.

"What's the secret?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

"No, there isn't one."

"Why'd Kayla write about one then?"

""Because she wanted to?"

"And why did she want to?" Raimundo asked her.

"I dunno." Kelly replied and walked off.

* * *

"Hey, Kelly. Can I talk with you?" Kimiko asked later on that day but Kelly just blanked her again.

"What is with you havn't spoke once!" Kimiko shouted at her.

"Maybe I don't want to talk with someone who makes bets using her friends?" Kelly told her.

"Ignore Omi, he didn't mean it."

"Omi hasn't told me anything, so leave him alone."

"Then who did?"

"I'm not gonna tell you."

"If it wasn't Omi, who was it?"

"You're not gonna find out."

"Was it Dylan?"

"No, I'm not telling who it was."

"Why? What's this bet that they told you?" Kimiko asked hoping it was different.

"I'm not telling because you'll hate them for as long as they live, and let me think, I believe the bet was, what you was about to talk to me about? Oh yes, ummm, the answer is no, I will not date Raimundo."

"O.K, I'm sorry Kelly, we did make a bet."

"Why though?"

"I dunno, it was just the moment, it seemed fun, but now I know it was wrong."

"I'll forgive you, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You make it up to me, big time." Kelly told her.

"No problem." Kimiko replied.


	24. Posh parties and partners

Chapter 24: Posh parties and partners

"Hey, traitor; get lost." Tank shouted at Omi as he was walking past him, and Tank punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Omi!" Kelly shouted walking round the corner with Raimundo and Dylan.

"What did you do Tank?" Raimundo asked pinning him against the wall and Tank was now shaking from fear.

"Hey leave him alone!" Matt shouted coming round the corner, the two sides had become more distant with more arguing over the past two days, the only ones who really talked to each other were Kimiko and Kelly, but they had been banned from seeing each other, the dragons were literally having there own mini war.

"What's happening?" Kimiko shouted.

"Raimundo's beating up Tank." Matt told her.

"He knocked out Omi first." Raimundo said throwing Tank into Matt.

"You better watch what you say or else." Clay told him.

"People, new Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said breaking up the fight in time.

"What's the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked getting up.

"Well actually, five, it took me a while waiting for you lot to shut up!" Dojo scolded.

"Sorry." Kimiko told him.

* * *

"Got the scroll." Kimiko said returning it.

"Great, now, very strict orders from master Fung, you are to stay with your training partners, so there will be one group of four and two groups of two." Dojo told them taking off.

"Alright, alright, we get the idea." Matt told him.

"Who's gonna be the groups?" Dojo asked.

"Can we have the group of four?" Kelly asked.

"Who are '_we'_?" Dojo asked.

"Me, Raimundo, Kimiko and Tank." Kelly told him.

"No!" Tank said.

"Tough, chosen, the other two groups will be, Matt and Omi, and, Clay and Dylan." Dojo said carrying on.

"Hang on; I thought you said there were five Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, but three are together." Dojo told her.

"Oh, anyway the first three Shen Gong Wu, our group will be on are, the death dish, which kills the persons name called out when activated. The life plate, which does the opposite to what I've just said, and the guardian glass, which makes the holder immortal to any harm. The fourth which will be Dylan's group is the Golden monkey, which turns anything the head touches, to gold for a limited time. And finally the time freezer which stops time," Kimiko explained

"It is most dangerous in the wrong hands." Omi told them.

"First few Shen Gong Wu." Dojo told them landing in an alleyway.

"We're in America!" Tank said hoping off.

"Wow, can we please go and find the Shen Gong Wu?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, bye." Dojo said taking off.

* * *

"Next Shen Gong Wu guys." Dojo said landing in Africa and letting Dylan and Clay jump off of him.

"Bye." Dylan waved them off.

* * *

"Last Shen Gong Wu." Dojo said going small again and climbing on to Omi's shoulder as they began in Denmark.

* * *

"Look at this poster." Kimiko told them.

"What about it? We're after Shen Gong Wu, not parties and dancing." Raimundo told her.

"Look, read that, and look at the pictures." Kimiko told them.

"That's the Shen Gong Wu!" Kelly told her.

"I know, come on we have to get to that party!" Kimiko told them.

* * *

"Look, you have to let us in, we need some of the decorations." Kimiko told he guard at the entrance.

"Look, 1. You can only enter if you have an invitation 2. The party still doesn't start till seven, 3. This is a very formal party, you're not gonna get in wearing them clothes." The guard told them.

"O.K, I'll sort this." Kimiko told them pulling out her mobile, "Hi, daddy, Kimiko here, can you get me and three of my friends into tonight's grand party in America?"

"You wanted to see what happened last time she called her dad to get us somewhere." Raimundo told the others.

"Really, thanks; Yeah O.K, yeah I know great, thanks, love you, bye." Kimiko said putting the mobile away.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"Well, we got our invitations sorted, they'll be on the list tonight, the items we'll find a way to get and the only thing left now is the outfits, Shopping time everyone!" Kimiko said happily., "The only problem is, we need to go in twos and we have to wear very formal clothes."

"I hate formal clothes." Kelly told her.

"Wait, wait, I am not about to go to a formal party with a girl, ewwwwwwwww." Tank said.

"Sorry, it's the only way." Kimiko said.

"We going with our partners?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, that should cut out any arguments." Kimiko said while Tank just looked in disgust.

* * *

"I don't wanna wear formal clothes; can't we wear what we want?" Kelly asked.

"Sorry no, let's try this shop." Kimiko said leading them in to the shop.

"I got an idea." Kelly said.

"We don't need ideas; we need to get away from miss. Shop happy." Tank told her.

"Hey!" Kimiko retorted.

"Me and Kimiko will go shopping together, and you boys go sort yourselves out, we'll meet back at the entrance of the party." Kelly told them.

"Works for me." Raimundo said walking off.

"Yeah, bye." Tank said walking off.

"O.K, let's hit the shops with out any complaining!" Kelly said smiling and looping arms with Kimiko as they went into a shop.


	25. Ethan

Chapter 25: Ethan

"O.K, here's the golden monkey." Clay said grabbing it by the body.

"Hand it over." A boy around Dylan's age told him, the boy had messy blonde hair, and light sapphire eyes.

"And who are you?" Dylan asked.

"I'm Ethan; I'm Katnappe's brother who, like my sister, will win you!" Ethan told him.

"The only thing you'll win is a good butt kicking." Clay told him.

"You wish!" Ethan said grabbing the Golden Monkey.

"Fine let me prove it, Ethan; I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"A what?"

"A showdown, where we fight over this here Shen Gong Wu."

"O.K, what do I have to do?"

"You pick a Shen Gong Wu to use and I'll pick a challenge that we have to compete in."

"O.K, this thing is my Shen Gong Wu, and what's the challenge?" Ethan asked, removing the Satin's Shield from his back.

"O.k., I'll use the eye of Dashi, and the challenge is first one to touch that tree over there."

"O.K. I accept, now w... w... what?" Ethan started to say but the ground was shaking underneath him, the floor had patterns on, and was set in blocks, with platforms to break up each section; Clay and him both had their own separate floors in front of them and Dylan was sat watching on a separate platform out of the way.

"Guess we have to walk across," Clay said, "Gong Yi Tampai."

"Gong what?" Ethan asked, all this was totally new to him.

"Let's see, this is a showdown and we say Gong Yi Tampai to start."

"O.K, Gong Yi Tampai." Ethan said and watched Clay start, but as soon as Clay stepped on the first block, all the other blocks with the same symbol dropped and Clay had to jump to not fall down and barley made it to the first platform, over all, there were ten platforms and the eleventh was the tree.

"Umm, let's see, I'll just try and run across." Ethan said, and that's what he did, apart from having to jump to reach the first platform.

"Hurry up." Clay tormented reaching the third platform.

'Wait a second.' Ethan thought, and the layout reminded him of a game he'd played once, "This should be no problem at all." He said out load and caught up with Clay in no time on the fifth platform.

* * *

"You're not gonna win!" Clay shouted as he reached the seventh platform and Ethan was on the ninth, the road of blocks was getting longer each time.

"Watch me!" Ethan shouted.

"Yeah, watch this partner, eye of Dashi!" Clay shouted.

"umm," Ethan panicked, he didn't know what to do, he'd never been in this position before, he was about to die, he was about to die horribly by getting hit by lightning, he had a Shen Gong Wu, the only problem was, he didn't listen, he was told it's name, but couldn't remember it, he frantically searched his brain or it's name but was too late as the lightning came straight at him, he tried to duck but was too late, and the lightning struck him straight across his right cheek and it began to drip fresh red blood and the flow got heavier and heavier, and his vision went blurry.

"Still think you're gonna win?"

"Yes." Ethan got up again not about to give up and looked with his blurry vision at Clay and then at the road in front of him and thought how on earth he was going to make it.

"Maybe I need to show you again, eye of Dashi." Clay called out, he could see the boy was bleeding badly and had to get treatment but he had to do a showdown so this time Clay had made sure to get it close to him but not hit him, if he moved in time.

"No," Ethan whispered to himself, he had heard Clay launch another bolt of lightning and couldn't see it. 'This is it, I'm about to die from a lightning crazy cowboy, but I can't, I have to prove to my sister I'm not worthless, I have to show them that they can rely on me', "Satin's Shield."

"Uh-oh." Clay said as the lightning bolt hit off the shield guarding Ethan and headed towards him.

"Huh?" Ethan asked, everything had gone back to normal but he was still cowering behind the shield, he wondered who had won and looked at the golden monkey and eye of Dashi in front of him, and began to wonder what had happened. 'What happened I don't know where that came from, how'd I remember the name? All I know is I am definitely alive, I think, but what about the other guy? Did he get hit, did he die? I really don't want to look and find out; but what if I did kill him? Well I can't stay behind this thing forever.' He thought and began to stand up slowly to find out what had happened, after wiping some of the smeared blood off his face.

"Are you alright?" Dylan asked who was a just inch in front of him.

"Yeah, I should be." Ethan told him and looked at the cowboy still alive and standing and worded what had happened.

"No, you're not, you're pouring of blood."

"But I'll be fine."

"Look but this on, healing hoop." Dylan said forcing a bracelet onto his wrist and saying its name; suddenly the gap on his cheek closed and the only thing that remanded to show he had been cut was the blood on his face and clothes.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

"No problem partner." Clay said walking up to them.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Let's see, you guarded yourself with the shield and then the lightning bolt flew back at me, as I tried to duck, I fell off and lost the showdown." Clay explained.

"And then we snap back to reality where you ask us what happened." Dylan said.

"O.K, I better go then." Ethan said.

"Hey partner, just to let you know, you put up one hell of a showdown for a kid your age." Clay told him.

"Thanks." Ethan replied and walked off obviously to go find Katnappe or Jack or someone.

"What do we do now? We lost the Shen Gong Wu." Dylan told Clay.

"We wait for the others to get us; they won't mind we lost the Shen Gong Wu." Clay told him.

"O.K." Dylan replied and watched Ethan fly off using some sort of jetpack.

- first it wouldn't let me do my normal break for paragraphs, anyway if you already saw the other copy of this the new paragraph break is now:

* * *

-Next I'm back everyone! I had a great holiday; I went to the circus for the first time ever!!!!! Lol, anyway, I can update so many chapters at a time because I write ahead, and Dragon of Wood, I need to know what you want Becki to look like!!!!!! Please hurry... anyway; I decided what's going to happen at the end of this story, Jack w... I'm not telling it would give away the story.

Jack: I know what happens!

Me: I know you do, I have no one else to share ideas with.

Jack: It's really good, and the next few chapters are.

Raimundo: No there not, I read them!

Jack: It's good when you're on the bad team.

Raimundo: I hate Katnappe.

Me: O.K, stop arguing, I had to write it or else Jack would have hated me and I don't want him to hate me!

Jack: EVERYONE TELL KELLY TO UPDATE UP TO 28 OR 29 FOR SOME REALLY GOOD CHAPTERS!

Me: Be quite Jack, like anyone would want to anyway.

Raimundo: Don't update up to them chapters, I'll never say stupid stuff again that get me into that situation!

Me: There going to have to be put up sooner or later.

Dylan: Be thankful, if it wasn't for me none of you could have survived.

Matt: Wow, he talked for once, what else can you do?

Dylan:......

Kimiko: Leave him alone!

Matt: Shut up.

Tank: I'd run if I were you now.

Matt: Why? Chicken mate?

Tank: No...

Matt: (Gets punched out by Kimiko)

Tank: That's why.

Omi: I like chapter 30!

Me: Why, because you do well in the game?

Omi: Yes, might I add that was a very difficult level.

Me: Okkkkkkkk, did anyone else notice that we're wasting everyone's time and giving away half the story?

Jack: It isn't a waste of time, I'm sure everyone would want to listen to me 24:7!

Raimundo: Why on earth would they want to do that?

Clay: Who's bringing my element in to this?

Me: (Hits head off desk like Dobby from Harry Potter) Ow, I shouldn't do that; I came home with a massive lump from doing it at school.

Jack: I remember that, you got a massive lump, in I think it was R.E, and then you did it in every other odd lesson.

Me: It wasn't R.E; it was Citizenship which WE DIDN'T HAVE TO DO LAST YEAR AND ANY OTHER YEAR AT SCHOOL NOW, YEYYYYYYYYYY!

Dylan:...

Me: We'll all go away now, see you next time I update, probably tomorrow...

Jack: Bye, I know you all love me!

Raimundo: You wish.

Clay: I've seen someone who loves me.

Kimiko: That Jill?

Clay: Yeah, she seems really nice.

Me: Can we all just shut up?!

Jack: Yeah, sorry.

Raimundo: Bye.

Kimiko: Bye-bye.

Tank: See you all soon!

Matt: (Still knocked out)

Clay: Bye.

Omi: Bye.

Dylan: ...

Me: Please talk.

Dylan: O.K, bye.

Me: Yey! Bye everyone! See you next update!


	26. One Shen Gong Wu won

Chapter 26: One Shen Gong Wu won

"O.K, we got the Shen Gong Wu, now let's go!" Matt complained to Omi.

"O.K, we're going!!!" Omi told him as Matt was walking at super speed.

"Not so fast!" Jack Spicer's voice called out.

"He sounds like the powerpuff girls." Matt said.

"The what?" Omi asked.

"Forget it." Matt replied.

"Omi, I challenge you to a showdown!" Jack said grabbing the hourglass.

"Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge!" Omi told him.

"Fine, we'll have a swimming contest!" Jack told him looking at the sea in front of them, "My Longi Kite against your?"

"Stone of speed, Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge." Omi told him and instantly the floor began to shake and they were transported under the sea, Matt and Dojo were at the end by the finish line.

"Goby Jib Taipei!" Jack and Omi tried to say Gong Yi Tampai under water but both failed and ended up rushing to the surface for air.

"Great, how am I meant to use my Longi Kite now?" Jack whined.

"Ha ha Jack Spicer, you will fail, Stone of Speed!" Omi shouted and in no time at all had made it past the finish line.

"Yeah, way to go Omi!" Dojo said.

"No worries, I'm sure the rest of my team have won." Jack said and flew off.

"They so havn't!" Matt shouted at him.

"Let's go find the others." Dojo said going 40-foot.

* * *

"Hi!" Dylan said as Dojo landed. 

"Hello, I return with new Shen Gong Wu!" Omi said happily.

"Clay lost his showdown." Dylan told him.

"You lost? You're hopeless!" Matt scolded.

"Soz, there's a new bad guy called Ethan, he puts up one hell of a fight partner." Clay told them.

"He's Katnappe's brother." Dylan told them.

"Who, let's get to the others and inform them!" Dojo said and at that moment Dylan's mobile went off and all eyes turned to him.

"Hi, who's this?" Dylan asked after he just grabbed the phone and never looked at the caller.

"Hi, Dil, it's Kimiko." Kimiko said from the other end of the line.

"Hi Kim."

"Yeah, hi, can you tell the others, our group is gonna need lots of extra time to get these Shen Gong Wu, we'll phone when we want picking up, k?"

"Yeah, sure, why the extra time though?"

"We're gonna be a while getting the Shen Gong Wu, there in an unreachable place at the moment but not to worry, my dad got us in, we'll be in at seven and be phoning when it's over."

"O.K, but it's only half five at the moment, you've been half an hour so far, why wait to call now?"

"I dunno, we've been busy, like I said, we're gonna be long, no help needed and ta-tar." Kimiko finished.

"O.K bye." Dylan told her and could hear Kelly in the background talking to her before it was turned off.

"What did Kimiko want?" Omi asked.

"They don't want us to pick them up, she said they're going to be late and they'll phone us when they want picking up." Dylan told them.

"And when's that gonna be mate?" Matt asked.

"I dunno." Dylan said.

"It must be a long showdown then." Omi said.

"Yep." Dojo said taking off back to the temple.

* * *

"Look, let me in now!" Katnappe shouted at the guard to the party. 

"What's happening here?" Jack said turning up with Ethan.

"They've got the Shen Gong Wu we want and they won't let me in!" Katnappe growled.

"I told you, you need an invitation for the party at seven." The guard replied.

"Well, can we have an invitation then?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to ask the manager." The guard replied.

"Fine, take me to them." Jack told him.

* * *

"What do you want?" A female voice called out as Jack, Katnappe and Ethan stood outside her door and knocked on it. 

"We're here because we want some stupid invitations to your stupid party." Jack told her slamming the door open.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" The women asked.

"Arr god! Why does everyone I know turn up in my life?!" Jack whined.

"What, you know her?" Katnappe asked.

"Of course he does! I'm his aunt, and I told you Jack, you need to get some proper clothes already! Do you realise how long I had a go at Kelly for wearing that sort of stuff!" The women told him.

"I don't care; I want to get into your stupid party tonight!" Jack shouted at her.

"Calm down dear, fine, you have to go in two's though and wear proper formal clothes." She told him pulling his goggles off his head.

"Hey, give them back!" Jack shouted looking at Katnappe and Ethan giggling.

"Fine, who you going with? Surly not that poor excuse of a girl." The women told him handing him the goggles back and pointing to Katnappe.

"No, I'm going by myself." Jack told her putting his goggles on his head.

"Watch your mouth women!" Katnappe growled in her face.

"Excuse me, but I have a name, and it's not women, its Gina." The women told Katnappe.

"Err; can we go back to what we were talking about?" Jack asked.

"Yes, you can go but I suppose you'll need some money to get some thing to wear here's a hundred and find a good girl to come with." Gina told him and handed him the money.

"Bye." Jack said as he walked out in a mood.

-New chapter in case you already read the other chapter before i changed it, the new paragraph is:

* * *

Also, Dragon of Wood, i really need to know what you want Becki to look like because that chapter is soon, so please hurry up and read this thanks. Also does anyone know what happened to Robeuindo???? She hasn't been around and i miss her wonderful reviews. 

Jack: Who cares.

Me: I do!

Katnappe: What's with the stupid women!!!!!!! I don't wanna go to a party with Jack!

Me: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Where'd she come from (runs off)

Jack: That was fast, she must really dislike you.

Katnappe: I don't care. She better run after what she's making me do.

Raimundo: What she does to you? What about me!

Katnappe: You deserved it, anyway i like what happens.

Raimundo: You'd like it 'cause it's you who almost kills me!

Katnappe: I though you acctually died?

Raimundo: I dunno i'm gonna go read to find out.

Katnappe: Served you right anyway!

Me: (runs back) Shut up and stop giving away the story! (runs away again)

Jack: She gets weirder by the day.

Katnappe: How 'bout weirder by the second.

Me: (runs back) Every one shut up, i'm cutting this off now.

Katnappe: Don'y you da-


	27. The party begins

Chapter 27: The party begins

"O.K, let's go find the boys!" Kelly said to Kimiko as they finished shopping at ten to seven. Kelly was now wearing, some black boots, black flared trousers, a white short sleeved blouse, and a black jacket was tied around her waist. Her dark brown hair was brushed properly and was lovely and straight with blonde highlights, she had black nail varnish and dark brown lipstick on, her cheeks had blush on and her eyes wore mascara. Kimiko was wearing black high heeled shoes, a navy dress which clung to her waist and fell loosely to the ground, a matching shawl that hung from her elbows, she also had matching gloves and her hair was her natural colour black put back in to a half bun and the other half went to her waist with glitter flashing in it. She had red lips, blush and nail varnish, and had black mascara on. The two girls also wore half a friendship heart necklace each around their necks.

"There they are." Kimiko told her as they went round a corner to find the boys hadn't really bothered with their outfits, Tank wore a black suit and Raimundo wore a white one and they was waiting where they had been told.

"Hey boys." Kelly said looping her arm through Raimundo's.

"Can we just hurry up and get the Shen Gong Wu?" Tank asked.

"Yeah, chill already!" Kimiko told him.

"How come you aren't in a dress?" Raimundo asked Kelly.

"Don't like them." Kelly replied.

* * *

"Names?" The guard asked looking at the list. 

"Kimiko Toho." Kimiko told him.

"Tank Liam." Tank said.

"Raimundo Lopez." Raimundo said.

"Kelly Spicer." Kelly told him.

"Toho, Kimiko; Liam, Tank; Lopez, Raimundo; Spicer; Spicer, Kelly, yep you're all on." He told them allowing them in.

"Did he just say Spicer twice?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tank asked.

"That will mean Jack's on the list." Kimiko said.

"Oh well, let's go find the Shen Gong Wu." Tank said walking off.

"Fine, we'll meet back here every hour O.K?" Kimiko told them walking off.

"Fine, let's go!" Kelly said dragging Raimundo off who almost fell over.

"Slow down, huh?" Raimundo said as the guard stood in front of them.

"Are you Kelly Spicer?" The guard asked Kelly.

"Yes, did I do something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"Follow me." The guard told her and her and Raimundo did as they were told.

* * *

"This party is lame, I'm just gonna sit down and let the others do the work." Tank said sitting down. 

"Tough, you gotta help us; I just spotted Spicer and Katnappe." Kimiko said from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Tank asked.

"Finding the Shen Gong Wu idiot, now help!" Kimiko told him.

* * *

"Where would they keep the Shen Gong Wu?" Jack wondered out load as he searched though the room. 

"Who knows, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible though." Katnappe said.

"Are you Jack Spicer?" A guard asked.

"Yes why?" He asked.

"You're to come with me." The guard told him.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out." The guard told him and lead Jack and Katnappe to somewhere.

* * *

"They were here a second ago." Kimiko said after leading Tank to where she had seen Jack and Katnappe. 

"Uh-huh, well they aren't, I can't see them anywhere." Tank told him.

"Huh, I can't see Kelly and Raimundo either." Kimiko said looking round.

"Knowing them they're probably off kissing, I gave up on that dum bet, left all the work to Matt, I was promised half whatever if we won." Tank told her.

"Ha ha, very funny, let's just go find the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said walking off.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kelly said while walking behind the guard and clinging onto Raimundo. 

"I dunno, this was a bad idea." Raimundo said looking at the guard and feeling Kelly grabbing his arm tighter as the hall ways got longer, stranger and darker.

* * *

"Where the hell are we? I wanna know where we are going!!!" Jack shouted at the guard. 

"You'll find out, soon enough." The guard said.

"What was the point in doing this? Why didn't we just steal the Shen Gong Wu?" Katnappe whined.

* * *

"I wonder what the others are doing." Omi said. 

"I hope they are alright." Clay said.

"I don't see why they shouldn't be." Matt said.

"Let's just be patient." Dylan said and sat down.

"Well they better hurry up, because I wanna go to bed!" Dojo said.

"Go to sleep then, we'll wake you when we have to go." Dylan told him.

* * *

"Where are they, and where are the Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko complained. 

"Erm, Kelly and Raimundo are somewhere on earth, and the Shen Gong Wu are in the room that opens at eight." Tank said.

"Fine, let's just wait." Kimiko told him and walked away.

* * *

"We're almost there." The guard said. 

"I really wish we knew where we were." Kelly said.

"I really wish you'd loosen your grip on my arm." Raimundo replied.

"O, sorry." Kelly said letting go and turning red.

* * *

"Not much further now." The guard said. 

"Look, we're here on important business not to walk around corridors." Jack complained.

"Look there's a door up ahead." Katnappe said.

"Yes, that's the door that I'm taking you to." The guard replied as they approached it.

-New chapter, yeah, i missed you to dragon of wood!!!! You're one of my best friends too!!!!

Jack: Why don't you shut up.

Me: Why don't you, i decided what hapens at the end!!!!! Jack ---- all the Shen Gong wu, Raimundo ----- Jack though, I go mad ------ 'cause Jack was my cousin, I ---- then ----- Rai, And ---- the temple, i also ----- all the shen gong wu and bring ---- ---- to ---- and thats where i finish!!!!!!

Jack: English?

Raimundo: I didn't like the sound of that.

Me: I'll tell you later, 'cause i don't wanna give away the story.

Jack: O.K.

Raimundo: I just figured out some of them spaces.

Me: Which ones?

Raimundo: The one inbetween Jack and all, the one inbetween and and the temple, and the one inbetween also and all.

Me: Oh, you read all the bad parts.

Jack: I don't like the look of the one that has a space inbetween Raimundo and Jack.

Me: (gets grossed out look on face)No, there's nothing like that in any of the spaces.

Jack: not even I ---- then ----- Rai?

Me: No belive it or not.

Jack: So what does it all say?

Me: (whispers something into Jacks ear)

Jack: Oh yes! World domination!

Me: You do not get world domination!

Jack: Close though, and you still have to help me take over the world!

Me: Oh yeah, i never said when though.

Raimundo: Hey i got two girls now.

Me: And I'm gonna shoot that other girl if she doesn't leave.

Raimundo: K, chill, let's go lizzie.

Me: I'm leaving now, bye!

Jack: I'll do the update tomorrow then, oh well, she might not come back from her sulk for a while, oh yeah, and dragon of wood, Kelly said thanks for telling her what Becki should look like, that chapter will be up soon, bye.


	28. Shen Gong Wu handouts!

Chapter 28: Shen Gong Wu handouts!

"Here we are." The guard said knocking on a door.

"'Bout time." Raimundo said.

* * *

"We're here now so be quiet." The guard said fed up of Jack whining.

"Good, now hurry up." Katnappe commanded.

"Enter." A female voice told them as both doors knocked.

"Not you again!" Jack said.

"Get lost Jack and Katnappe." Raimundo said.

"Arr, look Raimundo and Kelly in love." Jack replied.

"No, looked at yourself, Jack and Katnappe in love." Raimundo replied.

"Eww, no." Katnappe and Jack said in unison.

"Would you lot stop arguing?" Gina shouted.

"Yes." Jack and Kelly replied solemnly.

"Who is this?" Raimundo asked.

"Someone, just keep quiet and everything will be fine." Kelly told him.

"I see you're wearing something proper for a change." Gina said to Jack who was wearing a black suit.

"And Kelly, it's good to see you again." Gina said smiling at her.

"Who is this?" Raimundo asked again.

"Someone, wait and watch." Kelly said.

"So, Jack, I see you've come with that cat women I told you not to, and Kelly, I suppose he's who you came with?" Gina asked.

"Yeah, we didn't come here to party though, we came here to get something." Kelly told her.

"Fine, anything you want." Gina told her.

"Hey, we want them." Jack said.

"Want what?" Gina asked, "I'll let you have one thing each."

"Great, now what?" Raimundo asked.

"Umm, can my friend have something as well?" Kelly asked.

"I'll end up handing out too much then, so we'll have one item per two." Gina told them.

"I got two other friends here." Kelly told her.

"Very well, you have five minutes to return with them." Gina told her.

* * *

"Kimiko!" Kelly shouted running up to her a worn out Raimundo trying to keep up.

"Slow down." Raimundo panted as they made it to Kimiko.

"Lazy, anyway, Kim we can get the Shen Gong Wu without any problem, follow me." Kelly told her.

"O.K, Tank let's go." Kimiko said.

* * *

"O.K, back." Kelly said walking through the doors to find the guards and Gina asleep.

"Oh no, Jack must have used something! We have to go stop him." Kelly told them.

"Never, we gathered that since we started this quest." Tank told her.

"Ha, ha let's move." Kelly replied.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" Jack said grabbing the last of the needed Shen Gong Wu.

"Hand them over Jack." Kimiko shouted.

"What are you lot doing here?" Jack asked staring at Kimiko with wider eyes than usual.

"Getting the Shen Gong Wu." Tank said.

"Tough, you're not gonna get them." Katnappe told him.

"Watch us." Raimundo told her.

"Well, sorry but I think I'll let you watch this instead." Katnappe replied.

"Robots!" Jack shouted and in no time at all robots scattered in the room and caught Kimiko, Raimundo and Tank in nets that attached them selves to the wall.

"This isn't cool, I'm wearing a dress!" Kimiko whined.

"Your problem." Tank told her.

"Hang on, wasn't there four kids a second ago?" Katnappe asked.

"Huh? Kelly!? Where's Kelly?" Jack suddenly realised.

"More like, where are our Shen Gong Wu." Katnappe told him.

"Whoa, go Kelly." Kimiko said.

"Some girlfriend you got." Tank said to Raimundo.

"Huh, hey, she's not my girlfriend!" Raimundo retaliated going red.

"Robots, split up and search, find Kelly and the Shen Gong Wu!" Jack commanded, "Meanwhile, I'll hack into the computer base in this place."

"What good will that do?" Katnappe asked.

"Watch, you keep an eye on the trio." Jack said walking off.

* * *

"Uh-oh, there's more of them robots." Kelly said ducking for cover under a table.

"O.K, Katnappe is this on?" Jack's voice could be heard in the speakers.

"Yes dufus." Katnappe told him.

"K, chill, listen up people, there's a girl called Kelly in the room; she has brown hair and is wearing black trousers and a white blouse. Bring her to me with the possessions she's carrying and no-one gets hurt, or Kelly can just turn herself in, 'cause I know she's listening to this, meanwhile her friends are going to slowly die." Jack told the room.

"Oh, no." Kelly whispered, she knew everyone would be turned on to her and she got the feeling they wasn't bluffing about the death of her friends.

* * *

'I can't do this, I got no chance, and I'm hopeless. All my friends will die and it will all be my fault.' Kelly thought and sobbed under her breath. She had climbed in to the air vents and was crawling through them just hoping for something to happen.

"You just wait Katnappe, Kelly will come kick your butt, and we'll be out of here in no time!" Kelly could hear Kimiko's voice up ahead.

"Yeah, just wait, we'll get out of here, with all the Shen Gong Wu and you'll be stood here still waiting for an update on what's happening!" Tank shouted at her.

"Shut up, I'll actually hurt you if need be." Katnappe told them.

"I bet you wouldn't hurt a fly, or better yet, I bet you wouldn't hurt a mouse." Raimundo said.

"What did you just say?" Katnappe growled.

"You heard me catty, you wouldn't hurt a mouse." Raimundo repeated.

"That's it; the only place your mouth is getting you is not _out_, but my claws _in_ to your stomach." Katnappe told him and Kelly heard Raimundo let out a moan and knew something had happened as Kimiko and Tank shouted,

"Raimundo!" In unison.

'I got to do something, Raimundo could die!' Kelly thought breathlessly as she approached a vent and managed to get a glimpse of Katnappe with blood over her hand before Kelly pulled herself back in to the vent.

Jack: ............ I forgot, no Kelly to say anything (sigh), Good chapter though!!!! Raimundo gets hurt, Raimundo gets killed.

Raimundo: I do?

Jack: I hope so.

Raimundo: I didn't bother to read, I had important dates.

Jack: Did you know Kelly's gone and started saying she loves that Josh, from that Animal Sisters?

Raimundo: No but I've just come back from a date there, I can tell you, I'd rather be there then getting my stomach ripped open by some mad cat person.

Clay: I just got back from a date in that story to.

Jack: I've been on a date there just to, and why did it have to be the same movie!!!!

Clay: Chill, you weren't the one who got your leg bitten.

Jack: True, normal we would have had Kelly annoyingly make stupid remarks and be mean by now.

Me: Hi, what's with all the sad faces?

Jack: You're back!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yeah, I got free ice cream 'cause Josh never sued the ice cream man!

Raimundo: Ummmmmm, O.K, I'm gonna leave now.

Me: Raimundo, I'm sorry (hugs Raimundo), did you miss me?

Clay: I don't think he did, been off datin' girls.

Me: Oh, O.K, I'm gonna go and plan world domination with Jack now.

Jack: YES!

Clay: You can't you're on the good side!

Me: True, that doesn't mean I can't help plan and then let Jack do all the work though!

Jack: Come on Kelly, you're my cousin anyway, so you don't have to listen to them!

Me: Yeyyyyyyyyyy, I finally got a cousin who is my age and can spend time with me!

Jack: Why can't you're other one ever spend time with you, I'll let you help with world domination and that's it, your other cousin Kelly(yes I do have an older cousin with the same name as me, it's very confusing!!) is a Goth, she's older and on top of that she's a girl she's almost exactly like me!

Me: Yeah, But you scream like a girl and she never has time to spend with me, all my other cousin's are annoying little kids and you're the best cousin I ever had!

Raimundo: You have a cousin with exactly the same name?

Me: Yes, believe it or not, she's like Jack's twin, right down to the red hair, which, she recently died black and she looks weird now, the only difference is she won't spend time with me.

Raimundo: Why don't you have red hair?

Me: I don't know, I'm happy with the colour I've got, dark brown is a nice colour, I want blonde highlights but my mom's been saying my hair has been turning blonde so I don't need them.

Clay: Why are we talking about hair?

Me: Dunno.

Jack: Let's just stop wasting everyone's time.

Me: I normally say that! Anyway bye!


	29. Rescue, not recapture!

Chapter 29: Rescue, not recapture!

'I, I, I got to help them, but how? I've never been in a situation like this.' Kelly thought to herself, 'I'm a dragon, the dragon of ice. I should be able to do something, surly? I got Shen Gong Wu, which are useless for this moment in time. Oh, Raimundo, why did you have to go and open your big mouth like always? Oh god, I need help, I can't phone anyone, Jack will trace the signal, if I go down Katnappe will alert everyone and then Jack will get the Shen Gong Wu, and everything else. Oh god, help me, I don't know why I even bother saying that, that's not gonna help I need to do something.'

"Thanks." Katnappe said.

"Don't even think about it Katnappe!" Kimiko shouted with fear in her voice.

"Well, I wouldn't but he asked for it." Katnappe told her.

"That is not on! He only-" Tank started.

"He only insulted me and I don't like that one little bit." Katnappe said and Kelly could tell she was putting a lot of effort into the words; and what ever came next, Kelly was dreading.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raimundo let out a terrifying scream.

"No!" Kelly cried and at that moment her sadness mixed with anger got the better of her and she jumped though the vent opening.

"Huh, what the-" Katnappe was cut off who had had a knife and was cutting through the side of Raimundo's neck painfully slow.

"Kelly!" Kimiko said out of relief after watching her jump down and knock Katnappe out as she kicked her mid-air.

"'Bout time, your boyfriend was diein'." Tank told her, but Kelly ignored the comment and ran up to Raimundo to check if he was alright.

"She, she's not my girlfriend." Raimundo managed to say, "I, I wish she was though." He managed to finish sarcastically with a smile on his face.

"Hang on." Kelly said, attempting to ignore what Raimundo had just said, but it lingered in the back of her mind.

"Hey! How come you get him down first?" Tank said as he watched Kelly removing the net from the wall to free Raimundo.

"Because, he's hurt." Kelly replied.

"Thanks." Raimundo said falling from the wall and into Kelly's arms.

"Sit down here while I get the others." Kelly told him sitting him against a wall.

"What happened to you?" Kimiko asked as Kelly started to get her from the net.

"Well let's see, besides getting Jack hack into the sound system, command everyone against me, threaten to kill my friends, have Katnappe hold my friends hostage and hurt one, basically nothing." Kelly told her as Kimiko landed on her feet and helped Kelly get Tank down.

"'Bout time that you got me down 'n' all." Tank told them.

"Ahh, stop complaining." Kimiko told him.

"Raimundo, are you gonna be alright till we get you back to the temple?" Kelly asked him.

"No, bu, but I'll make it." He said smiling at her and holding on to both wounds.

"Have we got any Shen Gong Wu to help us with this problem?" Kelly asked.

"No, sorry." Kimiko replied.

"He won't make it out of here; he'll lose too much blood." Tank told them.

"Oh, great. Thanks for the support." Kelly replied.

"Here, split this in half to cover the wounds, it will slow down the loss." Kimiko told Kelly getting her shawl and splitting it in two.

"O.K." Kelly replied and wrapped it around Raimundo's stomach.

"O.K that should hold him." Kimiko said getting out her mobile and dialling in a number.

"Kimiko, no!" Kelly shouted but it was too late at that moment Jack walked in to the room with an army of robots after he traced the signal.

"Opps, sorry." Kimiko said.

"Robots!" Jack shouted and in no time at all, the three were surrounded.

* * *

"Huh, where are we?" Kelly said waking up.

"I dunno." Kimiko said opening her eyes and looking over to Tank who was still asleep.

"I see you loser's are awake." Jack said flying up to the cage and sniggering at them.

"Shut ya mouth!" Kelly shouted at him.

"Ah, it doesn't matter, the others will come to save you and they'll fall right into my trap." Jack said.

"Lame, you tried it before it didn't work." Kimiko told him.

"But his time it will." Jack said.

"Has anyone besides me noticed that Wuya hasn't been around?" Kelly said.

"Yeah your right, hey Jack! What happened to little miss ghost?" Kimiko shouted at him.

"She's asleep." Jack told them.

"Where's Raimundo?" Kelly asked noticing he wasn't there.

"Ah, we didn't get him, he was half dead already." Jack them.

"OH MY GOD!" Kimiko started to shout.

"What, it was only Raimundo." Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm not even getting that stressed over it." Kelly told her.

"What's with all the noise?" Tank said waking up.

"Not that, my cell phone's missing!" Kimiko shouted.

"Wow, big deal." Tank said.

"Perfect time to lose it Kim." Kelly told her.

"Sorry." Kimiko said.

"It wouldn't have done you any good anyway; no transmissions can escape my lair." Jack told them.

"I'll get back at you for this Jack!" Kelly shouted at him.

"This is hopeless." Kimiko said.

* * *

"This isn't right kid's, it's been a day now." Dojo told them.

"I think we sorta figured something was wrong already." Matt told him.

"We better go find them, I fear for there safety." Omi told the others.

"Have you tried Kim's, Kelly's, Tank's, or Raimundo's mobile?" Matt asked Dylan.

"I tried Kimiko's and Kelly's but no answer." Dylan replied.

"Try Tank's then." Matt told him.

"O.K." Dylan said getting out his mobile, "No signal."

"What?" Omi asked confused.

"His mobile hasn't got a signal." Dylan said.

"This is not good." Clay said.

"Try getting Raimundo." Omi told him.

"O.K," Dylan said, "There's a signal!" He shouted happily, "But, no-one's picking up." He finished.

-I'm updating two chapters today so we're up to chapter 30.

Jack: Just shut up and move on.

Me: K, k, calm down.


	30. Signal and Answer

Chapter 30: Signal and Answer

Raimundo could feel and hear the mobile going off in his pocket, he didn't have the strength needed to pick it up though. He didn't know what had happened to the others but knew it was something bad.

"Yeah?" Raimundo said managing to get the mobile from his pocket and answer.

"Raimundo?" Dylan asked and Raimundo could hear him shouting to the others.

"Raimundo, what happened?" Clay shouted.

"Not a lot, look Jack has the others, you have to go save them." Raimundo told them.

"But, what about you, where are you?" Dylan asked.

"It doesn't matter, just get to the others." Raimundo told them putting down the mobile and closing his eyes. He knew there was no point in them coming for him; he'd probably be dead by the time they got here.

* * *

"O.K, Raimundo never told us where he was, so we're gonna have to go get the others, they'll tell us where he is." Matt said.

"O.K, I suppose we havn't got a choice." Omi said.

"Let's go then." Clay said.

* * *

"You wait; we'll get out of here." Kelly shouted at Jack.

"Blah blah blah, can't you ever shut up?" Jack asked her.

"I got the new recruits." Katnappe said walking in with two ninja's that were the same in height and wore black outfits leaving only there eyes to see, but by the bodies, they could see that one was a female and the other was a male.

"Good, now go tell them what to do or something." Jack told her.

"Bossy." Katnappe moaned and lead them away.

"I got a plan." Kelly said from the middle of nowhere.

"Wow, really? Tell us." Tank said not really bothered.

"Jack, let's us out or else!" Kelly shouted.

"Or else what?" Jack said.

"Hey guys, wanna know Jack's secret crush?" Kelly said to Kimiko and Tank.

"Hey shut up! I bet you don't even know!" Jack shouted.

"Yes I do, you told me. Remember?" Kelly told him.

"Well, how do you know I wasn't lying?" Jack replied.

"Umm, you had in written all over your journal." Kelly told him.

"What's the secret?" Tank asked.

"Well, Jack fancies-" Kelly started.

"No, shut up!" Jack shouted and at that moment Omi, Dylan, Clay and Matt came into the room.

"'Bout time you lot got here!" Tank shouted.

"What are you wearing?" Matt said sniggering.

"Hey, they all forced me to!" Tank replied.

"Yeah, right." Matt answered.

"Did you get Raimundo?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"No, he wouldn't tell us where he was on the mobile call." Clay told her.

"Well he's in America half dead!" Kelly replied angrily.

"Half dead?" Omi asked.

"Yes!" Kelly answered.

"Excuse me, but, I am still here." Jack said.

"Oh yeah." Clay said and knocked him out.

* * *

Soon enough they were all on Dojo and on there way to America with the retrieved Shen Gong Wu.

"Look Kimiko, I made it to level 6 after zapping the green guy, jumping the orange guy, double zapping the yellow guy, jumping then zapping the blue guy, helping the red guy, and saving the pink guy!" Omi said happily while playing Goo zombies 5.

"Yeah, great." Kimiko said who was sitting next to Kelly.

"Here we are, is that the building?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah." Kimiko replied as they landed in front of it.

"Let's get in there and get Raimundo." Omi commanded.

"Sorry party closed." The Guard said.

"Our friend is in their! He's badly injured." Kimiko told him.

"Who? The boy who they send to the hospital 10 minutes ago?" The guard asked.

"Huh, did he have brown hair and wearing a white suit?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, they sent him off to the hospital which is just around the corner." The guard told them.

"Thanks." Kimiko said and ran off with the others.

* * *

"Hello, we're looking for our friend, we was told he was sent here about 10 minutes ago." Kimiko said as they ran up to the hospital reception. (Or whatever they have)

"The teenage boy?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Kelly replied.

"I don't know if they'll let you in to see him, they just finished operating and gave up, they say he won't make it." The nurse replied politely.

"Where is he?" Kelly asked.

"Ward 10, section C." The nurse replied.

"Oh god I hate hospitals." Kelly replied.

"Come on, let's figure this place out and find a map." Clay said.

"I know my way around here." Tank told them.

"Oh yeah, we forgot mate, you're the expert 'cause you live in America." Matt said tormenting him.

"You really need to be nicer." Clay told Matt.

"No, I'm perfect." Matt told him.

"You wish." Kelly told him.

"I am, I used to spend all my free time practising Football, sports, playing video games." Matt told her.

"If practise makes perfect and nobodies perfect then why practise?" Kelly told him walking off leaving Matt frustrated.

"Yeah, and you obviously skipped anger management class." Tank said walking past him and leading them around the hospital.

-Two chapters up today, I've done this to try and get a new character in to the story faster, she should be in, in around two days now, O.K.

Jack: How come it's called the 8 dragons if you're gonna be adding more?

Me: I like the name.

Jack: Yeah, but I've been reading ahead you add loads.

Me: There are not loads!

Jack: Whatever, I've been reading ahe-

Me: You said that already.

Jack: I know, wait, I've been reading ahead and, umm, I forgot what I was going to say now!

Raimundo: What the hell is with the ending?

Me: No one was allowed to read what I'd planned for the end!

Raimundo: Well it's not very hard to miss when it's at the bottom of the document.

Me: Just drop it.

Jack: Tell me what happens!

Me: No.

Jack: Can I go out with Kimiko at the end?

Kimiko: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

Raimundo: It couldn't happen anyway, not with what's gonna happen to him.

Jack: WHAT HAPPENS!

Me: Shut up!

Omi: Look how far I made it to in Goo Zombies 5!

Me: We know Omi, well, bye, I'll update again tomorrow if I'm still alive.

Jack: Why is it Wednesday again tomorrow?

Me: Yes, but I wasn't referring to my little cousins, I was referring to you lot.

Raimundo: We're not killing anyone, you're the one doing that.

Me: Raimundo, please be quiet.

Raimundo: Why?

Me: Because I said so, bye everyone.


	31. To live or not

Chapter 31: To live or not

"O.K, this is ward 10, and there's section C." Tank told them.

"Fine, come on." Kelly told him.

"There's Raimundo." Kimiko told them walking into the room as she spotted him lying on a bed with a life support machine (Or whatever they are) next to him.

"Raimundo!" Kelly said running up to the bed a kneeling down next to him.

"So what now, it doesn't look like he's going to live." Tank said.

"Oh, really supportive." Clay told him.

"He'll live." Dylan said.

"High hopes grant wishes partner." Clay said.

"No really, he'll live, watch." Dylan said walking over to Raimundo and Clay and Tank shrugging their shoulders.

"Hi Dylan." Kimiko said as he came over.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked as Dylan grabbed Raimundo's wrist.

"Healing him." Dylan replied placing a bracelet on Raimundo's wrist and whispering, "Healing hoop."

"But, Raimundo!" Kelly said happily as he returned to normal health.

"What happened?" Raimundo asked sitting up and have Kelly hug him.

"You almost died." Kelly told him.

"Almost or did?" Raimundo asked with a grin.

"Nope, you almost." Kimiko told him.

* * *

"Is Kelly gonna be alright?" Dylan asked Kimiko.

"I dunno, that's the second time she's fainted." Kimiko told him. When they'd got back, Kelly had gone off somewhere with Raimundo. Half an hour later, Kelly had come out and told Kimiko Raimundo was now her (Kelly's) Boyfriend; then about 5 minutes later, when they were searching for Raimundo, Kelly had fainted, and she just recently had fainted again.

"Young Dragons, there is a new Shen Gong Wu, this may help take your mind off Kelly, I am working out what is wrong with her at the moment." Master Fung told them, "But I would like either, Raimundo, as her partner, or, the person closest to her to stay and look after her."

"I will." Kimiko said jumping off Dojo and handing Omi the scroll. She knew this was the last thing Raimundo needed.

"Very well Kimiko, the rest of you, good luck getting the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung told them.

"So what's the Shen Gong Wu?" Dylan asked.

"Chameleon Charm, it's a charm that allows you to camouflage with your surroundings." Omi told them.

* * *

"Master Fung, Master Fung!" Omi shouted running into the temple.

"Yes Omi." Master Fung answered.

"Come, we have returned, with the Shen Gong Wu and a girl with great skill, we think she could be a chosen one." Omi told him.

"I'll be right there then; I'm going to check on Kelly." Master Fung told him.

"Hi Master Fung." Kelly said as he came into the room; and Kimiko and her were listening to music on her walkman.

"How are you doing?" Master Fung asked.

"She's been fine; she's only fainted once since you left." Kimiko told him.

"Good, I'll check on you later then." Master Fung replied.

"O.K, carry on now." Kimiko said when Master Fung had left and she'd taken out her earplugs.

"O.K, so then I replied yes I've always loved you and he kissed me, on the lips, really passionately." Kelly told Kimiko, while lying on her bed looking dreamily at the ceiling.

"Reality cruise, Rai's just around the corner, they just got back." Kimiko told her throwing a pillow at her.

"K, K, I feel really bad though, being ill straight after."

"Hey, you can't help when you're ill."

"Yeah true, but still, I'm not normally ill and it's the first time I've fainted in my life." Kelly told her.

"Hm, oh well, let's just forget about it, put play on the CD again." Kimiko replied.

"Hey." Raimundo said walking in.

"Hi." Kimiko replied.

"Did you listen to every word we said?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe, so what are you listening to?" Raimundo replied.

"Avril Lavigne." Kimiko and Kelly said in unison.

"K, calm down." Raimundo replied sarcastically.

"So, shall I leave and let the two lovers have time to themselves or what?" Kimiko said and Raimundo turned bright red.

"Kimiko!" Kelly yelled.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Kimiko told them.

"Hang on; I'll go get a new CD to play." Kelly told them walking over to her stuff.

"Whoa, Kelly how many keyrings do you want?" Kimiko asked as Kelly sat down with her bag which had millions of keyrings on.

"Lots, I collect them." Kelly told her.

"Doesn't your bag rip from the pressure of all the weight?" Raimundo asked.

"Sometimes, I normally wear most my keyrings on my Jeans." Kelly told them.

"You used to be a Goth?" Kimiko asked.

"Not exactly, I was gonna be one but, wait, how'd you know?" Kelly asked her.

"Because, Keyrings can be so revealing." Kimiko told her showing her one which had a picture of her and Jack. Jack was in the same old clothes he always wore while Kelly had the tips of her hair highlighted black; she had dark scribbles under and above each of her eyes, she was wearing a black top with fishnet sleeves, black jeans with various keyrings and several chains, she also had black trainers, nail varnish and other items.

"Hm, I remember, I was going to be a Goth but everyone wouldn't let me, my parents disagreed, other relatives, friends, they wouldn't let me." Kelly told them.

"So you didn't become one in the end?" Raimundo asked.

"Nope, I really wanted to be one though." Kelly replied.

"So, what was with all the commotion outside?" Kimiko asked breaking the silence.

"Come and see for yourselves." Raimundo said and lead them out side.

"Hi." A female voice said behind them.

-O.K, 1. I could never ever, EVER kill Raimundo

Raimundo: That's nice to know, so your just gonna torture me?

Me: No, anyway, 2. double update again today.

Raimundo: And three?

Me: 3. Jack got he's arm broken by my little cousin so he may not be back for a while.

Raimundo: Yes!

Liam: I broke he's arm? I only hit him!

Me: You hit too hard.

Raimundo: I thought your name was Tank?

Liam: Hey! Change it back!

Me: Why? Your real name is Liam.

Liam: Change it or else!

Me: K, K done.

Tank: Good! Now bye!

Me: Yeah, bye, so Rai, r u gonna stop going off with other girls now?

Raimundo: O.K, (kisses me with crossed fingers behind back)

Me: O.K, next chapter.


	32. A new Dragon is here!

Chapter 32: A new Dragon is here!

"Umm, hi, who are you?" Kelly asked looking at the teen girl. She had short straight brown/blonde slightly messy (Almost as messy as Kelly's) hair. She was wearing a dark blue top, blue denim skirt, white trainers covered in mud,(so clearly not white like they should be), and purple socks falling lazily over her trainers.

"I'm Becki; the others think I have some sort of special power." She replied with an American accent.

"O.K, I'm Kelly, this is Kim and I think you already know Rai." Kelly told her.

"Yeah, so what dragon are you? The others have been saying you all have powers or something." Becki told her.

"Yep, I'm fire." Kimiko replied.

"I'm ice." Kelly told her.

"Cool." Becki answered.

"So what do you think master Fung?" Omi was saying to Master Fung as they came round a corner.

"I'll see, and I also see Kelly is feeling better." Master Fung said looking at the three girls.

"Yes Master Fung, I feel a lot better." Kelly replied.

"So do I have a special power, or was this trip a waste?" Becki butted in.

"Hmmmmm, yes you do have an element and you are a chosen one." Master Fung told her holding her shoulder.

"So what's my element?" Becki asked excited.

"Dojo?" Master Fung said.

"Dojo? What kind of element is that?" Becki asked.

"No, Dojo's a dragon." Clay told her.

"Yeah?" Dojo said coming round the corner.

"Dojo, could you please get the elemental scroll?" Master Fung told him.

"O.K, I'll be right back." Dojo told them.

* * *

"O.K, Becki, hold the scroll, and open it." Master Fung told her.

"O.K," Becki replied and opened a scroll that had some sort of chart on, "The word wood is glowing, does that make my element wood?" Becki asked.

"Yes." Master Fung replied.

"Does it also mean I get to stay here?" Becki asked.

"Yes." Master Fung replied again.

"And I wouldn't be too happy about that, these things are a nightmare." Dojo told her.

"We are not things!" Matt told him.

"Yeah!" Tank added.

"O.K, o.k., calm down." Dojo told them.

"Master Fung, what is this elemental scroll?" Omi asked.

"The elemental scroll is a scroll that shows the different groups for the elements and where they stand in power, it can also inform us when a dragon is needed to come help fight, and when held by a dragon, it can show their element. I also used this scroll to decide on your partners." Master Fung told them.

"So what would Water mean?" Omi asked.

"For example then, water, it comes in the second group, and it's strongest in it." Master Fung said pointing to it.

"Does that make Earth second strongest then?" Dylan asked.

"No, Earth is weakest for the group, Wind is second, and Fire third." Master Fung informed.

"That's confusing." Tank told him.

"Yeah, didn't understand any of it." Matt told him.

"You will learn, and understand in time." Master Fung told them.

"I understand it." Raimundo said, "The strongest with the weakest of the group."

"Very good Raimundo." Master Fung told him.

"Yes, but only because he studied." Omi replied rather jealous.

"And so could have you." Master Fung told him.

"Some them elements seem rather lame, I mean, the Dragon of Noise, Dragon of Silence, Dragon of Trust, They sound like they was made up by a thirteen year old trying to write a story that ran out of inspiration." Raimundo said.

"Do not be fooled by names Raimundo, these dragons will have powers all the same as you." Master Fung replied.

"We have powers?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Raimundo answered.

"No, no-one told us!" Tank said happily.

"How on earth are we meant to use powers?" Kelly asked.

"Everyone be quiet for a minute, I will go and talk to Becki, meanwhile, Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo can teach you how to use your powers." Master Fung instructed.

"Cool." Matt answered.

"Come along Becki." Master Fung told her and she followed.

* * *

"What exactly is meant to happen when I use my power!?" Tank complained to Kimiko.

"I don't know do I!" Kimiko answered.

"Hey, Tank, I got my power!" Matt showed off levitating a rock and missing Tank by an inch when he shot it over to him.

"Watch what your doing!" Kimiko shouted.

"It's hopeless." Tank said sitting down gloomily.

"Hey don't give up." Kimiko encouraged.

"KIMIKO!" Kelly shouted.

"Wha- Fire!" Kimiko said as she turned around and saw a bunch of ice shards heading towards her.

"I'm sorry Kim!" Kelly said running up to her as the fire hit the ice and they both vanished.

"Hey, no prob, just be thankful I'm the dragon of fire." Kimiko replied.

"Yeah, what's the matter Tank?" Kelly asked.

"I got no power." Tank replied.

"Of course you have, you just have to find it." Kimiko told him.

"How?" Tank asked.

"Be patient." Kelly told him.

"Raimundo, you show off!" Kimiko shouted at him. Raimundo had used his power combined with Dylan's lightning and was guiding it around using his wind power.

"What?" Raimundo asked flinging the lightning up into the sky and Dylan watched with amazement.

-O.K, update again tomorrow, but any way, I know this is going to sound really lame, but then again, no ones else I asked could tell me so, what exactly would the Dragon of Steel do with he's power, the best I thought of which is really lame is, turning in to Steel, so please think of what he could do.

Raimundo: Those were some lame elements you thought of

Me: Ehm, They sound like they was made up by a thirteen year old trying to write a story that ran out of inspiration?

Raimundo: Hey, I couldn't think of anything else to say, and besides it is true.

Me: That's not the point, ah, who cares, bye.


	33. The elementary table of Dragons

Chapter 33: The elementary table of Dragons

Darkness/Light

Water/Earth-----Wind/Fire

Physic/Lightning----- Ice/Steel

Love/Hate-----Peace/War-----Wood/Poison-----Animal/Rage

Confidence/Stress-----Health/Sickness-----Stars/Cloud-----Silence/Noise

Help---------------Past---------------Danger---------------Forgiveness

Relation---------------Present---------------Harm---------------Blessing

Emotion---------------Future---------------Sadness---------------Trust

Spirt

Sorry if your looking at this and you've already read it, i changed one of the elements, destruction to Rage for Vik.


	34. Laptop

Chapter 34: Laptop

"Where's Kimiko?" Master Fung asked the next day.

"Inside, why?" Omi replied.

"I have a package for her."

"What's inside?"

"I don't know that Omi."

"May I take it to her?" Omi asked.

"Very well." Master Fung told him handing over the package and walking off.

"Hey, what about us?" Dylan asked.

"Fear not, I will return." Omi told him.

"Why would we fear over you being gone?" Raimundo asked.

"Because I am not here to protect you from evil." Omi replied.

"Yawn, you can't protect a thing." Raimundo told him.

"Yes I can." Omi replied.

"Can we all stop arguing?" Dylan asked.

"No you can't," Raimundo said ignoring Dylan, grabbing the package and running off, "I though you was meant to be protecting this."

"Hey, you only got it because I was off-guard." Omi replied chasing after him.

"What happened to tiger instincts?" Raimundo told him.

"Hand it over or else!" Omi shouted.

"You two, stop it! You could break whatever is in there!" Dylan told them.

"Trust me, I won't drop it." Raimundo told him.

"Opps." Omi whispered tripping over a rock and being sent flying into Raimundo, which sent them both flying into the dirt.

"Great, now look what you made me do!" Raimundo scolded as the package went flying through the air.

"Someone catch it!" Dylan panicked.

"Oh-no." Raimundo said and they all looked away knowing it was going to crash.

"Hm, thanks, but I think we'll get our own stuff from now on." Kelly's voice said and they all looked to see she had caught the package safely.

"Sorry, let me explain, Master Fung left me to give you the package, then Raimundo _rudely_ stole it. I attempted to retrieve it but tripped over a rock and fell into Raimundo, then that's where you come in." Omi told her.

"Raimundo, do you have to kill every electrical device Kim gets? We've only got this because you killed her other laptop with a virus." Kelly told him then walked off.

"No, Kelly wait!" Raimundo said leaping to his feet and chasing after her.

* * *

"Kelly, come on, I'm sorry." Raimundo said grabbing her wrist, stopping her from opening the room Becki and Kimiko were in.

"Raimundo, did you really think I was mad at you." Kelly said giggling and shaking her head.

"Hey, you can never tell with you."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"That I'm an idiot in love." Raimundo replied sarcastically.

"You're the idiot I love." Kelly told him as he placed his lips against hers.

* * *

"What's happened to her, we sent her just to get the laptop, not to wait till Christmas." Becki said to Kimiko.

"We'll give her a few more minutes." Kimiko answered.

"Hey, she's took long enough already, she only had to go outside and come back." Dojo said.

"Shall I go find her then?" Kimiko stormed.

"Yeah, that would be helpful." Dojo replied.

"Hi." Kelly said entering the room.

"'Bout time, we thought we'd have to send a search party to find you." Kimiko told her.

"Hey I got caught up." Kelly said sitting down and opening the package to reveal a new laptop.

"And what was there to get caught up with?" Dojo asked.

"Talking to people." Kelly replied.

"And I got a good idea who you was talking to." Kimiko told her, Kimiko hated to admit it, but she was actually jealous of Kelly, she had know Raimundo longer, and had loved him, and now along Kelly came and in no time at all was dating the boy who she loved. Kimiko still wasn't even sure on why she made that stupid bet! It didn't matter now though, yesterday, everyone had had their money given back because no one could be bothered to do it, and the others still didn't know Rai was going out with Kelly, ah, she liked Omi, there was always him but she didn't like him as much as Rai.

"I know you probably d-," Kelly was cut off as she fainted.

"Oh no, why does she keep fainting?" Kimiko said rushing to her side.

"Is she alright?" Becki asked.

"Poor girl, she's been fainting non-stop." Dojo said.

* * *

"This is the longest ever that she's fainted, normal it's only for a minute or so but so far it's been an hour." Kimiko said to Dojo.

"Maybe she came back but fell asleep." Dojo replied.

"Not funny." Becki told him.

"Uh, wh, what happened?" Kelly said, "I feel really weak, I felt like I had just, I dunno how to explain it, it wasn't exactly if I'd died, it was more if I'd been transported into nothingness, and I had this really weird dream." Kelly said not managing to move.

"You're burning up badly, Dojo get her an ice pack." Kimiko told him.

"Why me?" Dojo complained.

"I'll go get it then." Becki said standing up and leaving the room.

"Huh, her head feels like it's on fire but- her hand, feels like ice." Kimiko said.

"Whoa, she must be really bad, burning up yet as cold as ice at the same time, I better go get Master Fung." Dojo said.

"But Master Fung is busy at the moment, it would be better not to disturb him, besides, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Kimiko told him.

"I sure hope your right." Dojo said.

"Back." Becki said rushing over to Kelly and placing the ice pack on her head, "That was freezing."

"Well, duh, it's ice." Kimiko told her.

"Kim, am I gonna be alright?" Kelly asked weakly.

"You should be." Kimiko encouraged, meanwhile you can tell me about that weird dream you had to take our minds off things.

"Yeah, it was really strange, it was as if it was real. It was as if my dragon actually managed to talk to me in real life." Kelly said.

"What did this dragon look like?" Dojo asked.

"Well, it was blue, a sky blue, it could levitate and it was as if I could see shards of ice keeping it afloat, it was long like you in full form Dojo, and it had two small ice wings for ears, and it's eyes, they were magnificent, they looked like they went on for miles even though that's impossible, it had two long silk pale wings on it's body as well, and when it spoke to me, it wasn't like anything I expect, it's voice was neither male nor female and was relaxing and both fearful at the same time." Kelly told them.

"Whoa, get Master Fung now that was a real message from her element!" Dojo freaked.

"How?" Kimiko questioned.

-New chapter!!!!!!! Anyway, I'm back on track, I dunno what was wrong with me but when I was trying to write before my head was blank, but last night I gained my talent back and managed to write two chapters!!!!!!!

Jack: What talent?

Me: (touches Jack's arm.)

Jack: Owwwwwww, don't touch my arm!

Me: Wimp.

Jack: You're not the one with a broken arm!

Me: Good, I'll update again tomorrow everyone!!!!!!! Bye!


	35. The sprits of dragons

Chapter 35: The sprits of dragons

"How can you get a message from your element?" Kimiko asked again.

"It's extremely rare, something must be happening to her, and it's bad! She must have a lot of trust and friendship with her dragon for it to talk to her." Dojo said.

"Is she gonna die?" Becki asked.

"Nah, the dragon won't let that happen." Dojo said.

"Wait, you're going on about a dragon being inside her, does that mean we all have one, and if so, how the hell did it get there?" Kimiko asked.

"Hey, how do you think you got the name, Dragon from? All I'm interested in, is what the dragon told her!" Dojo said.

"I can't, it made me promise not to repeat the words so I'm not gonna." Kelly replied.

"Well what it said could mean all the difference in the world!" Dojo told her.

"It had nothing to do with the world to start with." Kelly told him.

"So, are you going to tell us about the dragons that are meant to be inside us?" Becki asked.

"Oh yeah, there not actual dragons, there the sprits of them, they seek safety in the body who they think worthy and responsible for them, it's rare that two dragons be related but it has been known to happen." Dojo told them.

"Guys –whoa, what happened to Kelly?" Clay asked spotting her lying down with an ice pack on her head.

"Oh she fainted again, but this time she's come out with a sky high fever, but her body's as cold as ice." Kimiko told him.

"Well, I don't know if this strikes anyone as weird, but Raimundo just fainted." Clay told them.

"You're joking?" Becki asked.

"Nope, he's just passed out." Clay replied.

"This is scary, first Kelly, now Raimundo, who's next?" Kimiko said.

"Who knows, I really think we should get master Fung though!" Dojo shouted.

"I'll go get him." Clay said walking off.

* * *

"Hmm, I'll see to this, meanwhile there's a new Shen Gong Wu, I suggest you go find it before Jack." Master Fung told them. 

"Yes Master Fung." Kimiko said taking the scroll off of him.

"What's the Shen Gong Wu?" Clay asked.

"Sword of Elements." Kimiko told him and showing everyone when they got outside.

"It won't work alone, there will be other Shen Gong Wu needed to make it work in full power." Master Fung told them, then returning to Kelly and Raimundo.

"It could still be used to chop things in half though." Matt said.

"Suppose." Tank said.

"So, let's go find it then." Dylan said, everyone was back together again which was good for him; he didn't like being a partner with someone who hated him.

"Can someone fill me in on what to do, because I'm new?" Becki asked.

"Sure, but first, I wanna make one important phone call to someone." Kimiko said putting the scroll in her backpack and jumping onto Dojo.

"Who to?" Becki asked.

"You'll find out." Kimiko told her getting out her cell phone.

* * *

"Ow, my head." Raimundo said sitting up. 

"'Bout time you got up." Kelly told him who was sitting next to him.

"What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Aw no, I was about to score against Omi as well."

"I'll take it he's good at football."

"Yeah, not as good as me though."

"Rightttttt, why don't I believe you?"

"O.K, he's as good as me."

"I'll believe you then."

"So why are you still here?"

"Ah, I've been a little ill, had a fever not a lot."

"You're burning up a lot." Raimundo told her placing his hand to her head.

"Nah, it ent that bad, it's gone down from what it was." Kelly replied sitting up against a wall.

"So how long have I been out?"

"Not long."

"So I'll take it because it wasn't long u didn't miss me?"

"Of course, I think it was far too noticeable you were missing anyway."

"Hey!" Raimundo said, and crawled over to her.

"What?" Kelly giggled and as Raimundo was about to kiss her the door opened.

"Umm, sorry, we're not interrupting anything are we?" Kayla's innocent voice asked and Raimundo and Kelly turned to see her and Master Fung standing in the door way.

"No, just come in." Kelly said getting up and walking up to her complete embarrassment showing.

"K, so what's been happening while I've been gone?" Kayla asked walking in and Master Fung leaving.

"More like what are you doing here?"

"Kimiko phoned me and offered if I wanted to come over." Kayla replied.

"Trust her, anyway there's a new girl here, you'll meet her when they get back." Kelly told her.

"Yeah, with one of the lamer elements." Raimundo said.

"Oh, and wind isn't lame?" Kelly replied.

"No." Raimundo retailed.

"Oh I'm the big bad dragon of wind; I will knock you down by blowing." Kayla said, her and Kelly laughed while Raimundo sat there getting frustrated.

"Oh, at least I've got a dragon Kayla!" Raimundo told her.

"Leave her alone Rai, we was only joking, and besides, you started it by saying Becki's element is lame." Kelly told him.

"Yeah, well what would wood do?" Raimundo replied.

"A lot more damage than wind." Kayla told him.

"So, half of them elements probably couldn't have done a thing." Raimundo replied.

"So what are these other elements?" Kayla asked.

"Shall I get the scroll if we're allowed?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kayla said and Kelly went out the room to get it.

"So are you and Kelly going out now?" Kayla asked Rai.

"Yes." Raimundo replied quickly.

"K, chill." Kayla said sitting down next to him, "So I'll take it Kelly told you she loved you then?"

"I told her."

"So, you both felt the same way about each other then?"

"Yep, so why did Kimiko phone you?"

"She just asked if I wanna come over, I told her yes and here I am."

"What's in your bag?" Rai asked.

"Just random stuff, CD's Kelly borrowed me, drink, other music, stuff, e.g., e.g." Kayla replied.

-New chapter, yes i know the storys long and it's going to get longer (shock), i've sorta planned what i want to happen now and workin on it, thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, your support's been great and helped me out along the way, i really don't know where i would be with out you lot! Bye.


	36. A dragon is found and Becki's first Show...

Chapter 36: A dragon is found and Becki's first Showdown

"Here's the scroll!" Kelly said entering the room a holding the scroll open.

"Cool, the word ice is glowing." Kayla replied.

"Yeah, it shows it's my element." Kelly told her.

"Duh, what did you think it was doing glowing Kayla?" Raimundo asked as Kayla took the scroll off Kelly to look at it.

"Ha ha very funny Rai, cool, how'd you get it to change the word that's glowing? I wonder what word will glow next!" Kayla said staring at the roll.

"What?" Raimundo asked looking at Kelly for an answer but she shrugged her shoulders.

"Kayla, what do you mean, another word is glowing?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, another word is glowing, see, is there a problem? Did I break it or something, 'cause the glow isn't moving no more?" Kayla told them showing them the scroll.

"But how's that possible?" Raimundo asked taking the scroll off her and the word glowing changed to Wind.

"Hey the word changed again." Kayla said looking at it again.

"Hold the scroll again." Raimundo told her passing it to her.

"O.K, have I done something wrong?" Kayla replied and the word glowing changed.

"No you havn't, I just couldn't think of you being a dragon." Kelly told her.

"What?" Kayla asked confused, "Are you trying to tell me I'm special like you?"

"Yes." Kelly replied.

"I don't believe it; the thing must be broke to say she's a dragon." Raimundo told them.

"Hey!" Kayla shouted.

"But it says she is Rai, so she must be, and stop being so mean." Kelly told him.

"K, K chill, she gets one of the lame elements anyway." Raimundo replied.

"What is it then?" Kayla asked, and Kelly answered her question.

"Kayla; you're the dragon of Forgiveness."

* * *

"So, where are we again?" Matt said as he was seriously fed up of looking for the Shen Gong Wu.

"In the middle of a swamp." Tank told him.

"Would you just stop arguing? The quicker we find the Shen Gong Wu, the quicker we can leave!" Kimiko shouted at them.

"Are they always as stressing as this?" Becki asked.

"Yep." Kimiko replied.

"Ah! There's a swamp monster eating me!" Matt screamed as he fell into all the mud after tripping over something.

"There it is, run for your lives!" Tank also screamed running behind Dylan as the mud covered object that Matt had fell over flew into the sky and landed just an inch away from Matt's face what had just looked up from the mud to see the object fall in front of him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, it's gonna eat me!" Matt pathetically said burying his face into he's arms.

"Umm, it's a sword?" Becki said pulling it from the mud with Kimiko next to her looking at how pathetic Matt looked.

"Oh, I knew that." Matt said standing up covered in mud.

"Yeah, me too." Tank said coming from behind the confused Dylan.

"Not just any sword, it's the Shen Gong Wu! The sword of Elements." Omi told them.

"Hey partner, what's that on your head?" Clay said pointing the half yellow half mud thing on his head.

"What? Ahhhhhhhhh, swamp monster!" Matt said picking it off his head and throwing it at Kimiko.

"Eww, this top was new!" Kimiko raged at punched him which knocked him out.

"Bit over the top Kim." Clay told her.

"Well, he deserved it, huh; these are Jack Spicer's goggles!" Kimiko told them.

"Does that mean he fell over like Matt and lost he's goggles?" Tank asked.

"Yep, probably does, but it also means he walked straight past the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said.

"So what does this do? I wanna try it out." Becki said expecting it to do some thing impressive like shoot lightning any moment now.

"Cut through stuff." Matt said.

"Yes that and also, if we find the element gems we can use powers with the sword." Omi told them.

"And what exactly are these elemental gems and how do we get them?" Matt asked.

* * *

"YOU IDIOT, CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? I SEND YOU TO DO THIS THINK I CAN LEAVE YOU WITH THE SIMPLE TASK OF RETRIEVING THE SHEN GONG WU, WHILE I INSTRUCT THE MOST POWERFUL HUMANS HERE!" Wuya shouted at Jack while Katnappe watched with amusement and Ethan just stood watching.

"Hey I said I was sorry, but we walked past there and didn't find a thing AND WHAT ABOUT MY HEADGEAR?!" Jack shouted.

"They weren't head gear, they was some rubbish useless goggles!" Wuya screeched.

"Don't insult my stuff!" Jack shouted back.

"Umm, shall we take care of this and go retrieve the Shen Gong Wu?" The female teen ninja asked.

"Yes, please do that, it's nice to know that someone can do things right." Wuya said turning her attention back to Jack and the two ninja's running off to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu.

"Hey! And what do you mean the most powerful humans here?" Jack asked her.

"Oh, you'll see." Wuya said with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

"So you're saying that if we get what ever these gems are-" Matt said.

"Elemental gems." Omi butted in and plainly said it fed up of correcting him.

"Yeah whatever, we can use the gems power with the sword?" Matt continued.

"Yes." Omi replied.

"Hey look everyone I'm Jack Spicer, and I think I'm so smart but really I'm super stupid, and I can't even see a Shen Gong Wu when it's in front of my face!" Tank said wearing Jack's goggles on he's head and taking the Mickey.

"Hey I'm smart and for your information, they look much better on me." Jack said swooping out of nowhere and taking his goggles back and putting them on.

"Hand over the sword." The male ninja said grabbing the sword that Becki was holding while everyone was looking at Jack.

"Never, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Becki replied fully aware of what she was meant to do after Kimiko told her.

"Very well, name your challenge." He replied.

"Jack!" Wuya shouted.

"What now?" Jack whined.

"I said don't let the ninja's get into a showdown, so what do you do?" Wuya shouted.

"Chill, I didn't know, hey B, I'll take the showdown." Jack told him.

"Fine, she's all yours Jack." The ninja replied joining the others who no one had noticed at the other end of the swamp.

"B? What sort of name is that?" Matt said.

"It's not my name idiot; it's the first letter of my name." The ninja replied.

"Who am I in a showdown with?" Becki asked confused not wanting to make her first showdown awful.

"Me." Jack told her grabbing the sword, "Name your challenge."

"Gladly." Becki told him looking around.

-New chapter, sorry for not updating sooner and stuff, but i've fell behind in writing it, i'm realllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy sorry!

Jack: Who cares, the story's rubbish anyway.

Me: Isn't

Jack: Is

Kimiko: Isn't

Me: Thanks for the help Kim

Kimiko: no prob

Jack: Got proof?

Me: Yes, my brother, my cousins, my friends, the reviewers! I've got around 90 sumat reviews, and I've got to say a massive THANKYOU! To all of them!!!!!! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!! You lot mean the world to me!  
O.K, the biggest thankyous are to-

LWP, thanks, you've been supportive ever since the beginning of this fic!

Cartoonhottie 200, thanks, you've also been supportive since the begginning of this fic, but you've sorta dissapeared now.

Dragon of wood, thanks, you're another person who's been really supportive through the fic and on top of that my best friend!

Robeuindo, um, thanks, but I don't think she'll be reading this as she's sorta disappeared altogether...

Hutchy, thanks, you're another person who's reviewed since the start of my story - or did

DeathRealm, thanks, you've reviewed since the start of my story and still are thankyou

Dannii, I've noticed your name reviewing me quite alot and I need to say thank you for that

O.K, I f your name isn't on there and you know you've reviewed it's probably because, you've only ever reviewed once or twice, and those people that I've wrote have always been there to help me through my story.

And I would also like to thank my friends Danielle and Victoria for reviewing this story even though they didn't have to read it altogether!

-So that's about it, bye everyone, I'll update maybe on Friday.


	37. Kayla? What do you think you're doing?

Chapter 37: Kayla??? What do you think you're doing?

"O.K, the showdown I challenge you to will be a race to that tree and back." Becki told him.

"Fine what's the Shen Gong Wu we're using, I don't care as long as you don't have the Stone of Speed." Jack replied.

"K, I'll have the Golden Tiger Claws then and you can have the ring of the nine dragons." Becki smirked.

"Ahh, no."

"You only said I wasn't allowed the Stone of Speed so I'm not having it."

"I know, so I accept your challenge then." Jack replied.

"Great." Becki told him; and the floor began to shake and nothing changed.

"Huh, that's weird." Kimiko said.

"Maybe it's broke?" Dojo suggested.

"Dojo, when will you learn because something different happens, it doesn't mean it's broke." Tank told him.

"Umm, Gong Yi Tampai, I suppose." Jack said.

"Fine, Gong Yi Tampai, Golden Tiger Claws!" Becki said ripping open a portal at jumping through it and appearing at the other end touching the tree and going back to end the unusual showdown.

"That was freaky." Dojo said.

* * *

"Forgiveness, what the hell would that do?" Raimundo said clearly insulting her.

"Well Rai, wind isn't exactly the coolest element around." Kayla replied.

"So, better than Forgiveness, 'oh I forgive you'"

"So, so, so. Just shut up!"

"You."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!" Shouted Raimundo.

"No, You!" Kayla shouted in reply.

"No, both of you, god why do I always end up in the middle of these things?" Kelly said standing up and leaving.

"Umm, well sorry but in case you didn't notice your boyfriend was insulting me!" Kayla told her.

"You insulted me!" Raimundo shouted back.

"I'm going, only come and talk to me when you stop arguing." Kelly said slamming the door behind her.

"O.K, she's gone, Rai there's something I want to tell you." Kayla told him.

"What?" Raimundo asked standing up and heading over to the door.

"Look, I know I shouldn't be saying this but, I, I love you Rai."

"Well why tell me now, you know I'm going out with Kelly."

"I know I just had to tell you though."

"Well you picked a bad time didn't you?"

"Look, I'm sorry Rai."

"Let's just go find Kelly."

"But Rai, can't I just have one last hug?" Kayla asked.

"Look, Kayla, I used to like you to but now I've found a girl who's right for me and it's not you." Raimundo replied.

* * *

"What's happening?" Kelly wondered to herself as soon as she had left, the shouting had stopped. She couldn't help but want to know what was happening in there, so she decided to spy and she creped out of her room.

* * *

"One hug, nothing more." Raimundo told her.

"Fine." Kayla replied but as soon as Raimundo had put he's arm around her she took advantage of the moment and placed her lips against his.

* * *

Kelly just tinted the door open to the room Rai and Kayla were in so she went unnoticed. But, the sight she saw was one she didn't want to see, there before her were Rai and Kayla kissing, Kelly quickly withdrew herself and went back to her room.

* * *

"Kayla get off!" Raimundo told her pushing off him.

"Sorry I guess I got carried away." Kayla told him.

"I'm going and don't bother following me, go find Master Fung and tell him you have a dragon or something." Raimundo told her and left to find Kelly.

* * *

"Go away Rai." Kelly told him when he came into her room.

"Why?" Raimundo asked sitting down next to her.

"Don't play stupid, I just saw you and Kayla kissing in that room."

"Huh, no, you don't understand Kelly, Kayla kissed me, I didn't want her to!"

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you don't know what happened!"

"Oh, I know what happened, you thought you could just walk around kissing whatever girl you like and get away with it, I'm sorry Rai but I should have listened to my dragon!"

"Your what?"

"You heard me; I had a message from my dragon telling me this wouldn't work, but I loved you too much to listen." Kelly said a tear falling from her eye.

"What else did this dragon say?"

"A few warnings other than you and that were it and the rest, the likes of you don't deserve to know what was told."

"Kelly you caught the wrong end of what happened between me and Kayla you've got to believe me!"

"Just shut up I've heard enough, I'll let you off this once but if there is a next time this happens, you won't get away so easily."

"Look Kelly let me explain, all that happened and this is the truth, Kayla asked for a hug so I gave it her but she took advantage of it and kissed me, I did push her away you obviously missed that part."

"Fine, I'll believe you; just promise me it won't happen again."

"I promise, nothing even close to that will ever happen again." Raimundo told her as she lay with her head in he's lap and her hand messed with he's hair.

"Rai,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She said sitting up and wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on he's chest.

"I know Kelly, I know, and I feel exactly the same." Raimundo replied wrapping he's arm around her and stroking her hair with the other hand.

* * *

"Back everyone!" Becki shouted happily as she returned with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Ah, I see you have won your Showdown, I have some news also young dragons." Master Fung replied.

"What is it Master Fung? Will we be moving to the next Xiaolin level?" Omi asked excitedly.

"No, we have a new dragon who wishes to stay." Master Fung told them and Kayla walked out.

"Where is the new dragon?" Omi asked looking behind Kayla.

"Kayla is the new dragon." Master Fung told them.

"What dragon?" Tank asked.

"Forgiveness." Kayla replied.

"Kimiko, may I speak with you for am minute." Master Fung asked.

"Yep, sure thing Master Fung." Kimiko said and walked off with him.

-I really don't know why i wrote what i did in this chapter, i guess i was in a soppy and sad mood. Anyway, i can't believe this, i never thought anyone could like my story so much but i've made it past 100 reviews! Anyway, i gotta go to school monday, and i really, really, REALLY hate school, i'll be starting in year 9, i'm going to have piles and piles of homework most likely, i just managed to keep up with the homework last year, year 7 was a mess i was owing homework to loads of teachers for ages, so anyway you don't wanna hear 'bout my life but the point is that i might not be able to update as much sooooo, i'm super sorry, if it wasn't against the law, i would shoot the teachers that always give me soooo much homework!

Jack: What are you complaining about! You normally get me to do your homework because you leave it to the last minute!

Me: Ummm, you never heard that, no one did.

Jack: you are a sad little girl

Me: I know, besides i only ask for help on R.E, Maths and Music homework, i do the rest myself!

Jack: still askin for help

Me: Yeah but i don't like any R.E homework because i don't understand it, Maths i hate worst subject in the world, and music is my worst subject, i get confused with the instruments and stuff.

Jack: (rolls eyes)

Me: Anyway, i've blabbered on too much, and this chapter was meant to be up yesterday sorry 'bout that i've been extreamly busy, anyway, bye!

Jack says: You got bottom marks in music at the beggining of the year 8 and you was in the top group how'd you manage that?

Me: Dunno, year 8 was our first time doing music, because the school didn't have enough teachers to teach us in year 7, anyway, i wasn't the only one in the top group with bottom marks at the beginning, my friend Rachel did as well, and my marks have gone up now!

Jack: whatever.

Me: Don't say whatever, i know you like Rachel.

Jack: Why'd you tell everyone!?

Me: you've humilated me long enough, i thought i'd humiliate you

Jack says: O well, so what, yes she's pretty and i like her no one else can tell her 'cause they don't know her and i know you won't tell.

Me: O, really, it just so happens that danielle and vik will be reading this.

Jack: What are clifford the little red dog and stress head gonna do 'bout it?

Me: Let's see, dan might tell and vik don't like being called names soooooooo, you'll probably gonna get beat up as well.

Jack: 0o, let's just go now.

Me: soz about blabbering on about nothing everyone, bye!

-o, and one of my friends have said i have a scary obbsession on Xiaolin Showdown

02/09/2004 - 09:39:20 - Melton (This Is My New Email , Spread The Word!) - 1/2 Vamp - you have a terrifying obsession about that.

-that was taken from the message history, and he's probably gonna kill me if he finds this, but i don't care he's been being really mean to me recently, ok anyway, just tell me im an idiot and i'll be quiet for you all to get on with your lives.

Jack: your an idiot

Me: Yep! Bye!


	38. Dragon’s Desire

Chapter 38: Dragon's Desire

"What do you want Master Fung?" Kimiko asked.

"I may know what's wrong with Kelly and Raimundo for that fact." Master Fung replied.

"Really? What?"

"I need to ask you a question or two first." Master Fung told her.

"O.K, sure." Kimiko replied.

* * *

"Umm, Kelly, Master Fung would like to speak to you, where's Rai?" Kimiko asked entering the room which Becki and Kelly were playing music.  
"Sure." Kelly replied.

"Last time I saw Rai, he was water bombing everyone." Becki told her, "I had to run straight in not to get hit."

"O.K, Kelly go get Rai." Kimiko told her.

"Why me?" Kelly asked.

"Because he probably won't hit you." Kimiko told her.

"Good thinking Kim." Becki told her.

"Fine, you're following behind though." Kelly told them.

"Fine, at least you get hit instead of us." Kimiko told her giggling.

* * *

"Howdy, I wouldn't go out there if I were you." Clay told them as he walked in soaked from head to toe and he was getting the water out of he's hat.

"How many of those things has he got?" Becki asked.

"Too many." Clay answered.

"We gathered, did anyone ever think of chucking water back at him? " Kimiko asked.

"Matt got mad and tried to chuck a bucket of water at him, but he slipped over and ended up getting the bucket on he's head." Clay told them.

"K, see you in a minute." Kimiko said as they walked out the door.

"Your not actually gonna go out there are you?" Clay asked.

"Yep, and if he hits us, he's dead." Kimiko replied.

"There he is." Becki told them as she pointed to him sitting on a roof with a pile of water bombs.

"Let's move then, Kelly you stand in front." Kimiko told her.

"What so I get soaked?" Kelly asked.

"Yep." Becki said giggling.

"Thanks." Kelly replied.

"Rai, get down here now!" Kimiko shouted as her and Becki walked behind Kelly.

"And why should I do that?" Rai asked aiming and throwing a water bomb at Tank which hit him.

"Because we said so!" Becki told him.

"Nope tough." Rai said smirking.

"Rai stop messing about and get down here." Kelly told him.

"Why? I don't want to." Rai said aiming a water bomb at them.

"Don't you dare throw that." Becki told him.

Rai smirked "Opps, I guess it slipped." He said as he threw it at Becki.

"Your lucky that that missed," Becki started shouting but got hit by another water bomb the next second, "-me"

"Rai just get down here." Kelly told him.

"Nope, nope and let me think no, but girls I got you all a present to make up for it." Rai said sarcastically throwing water bombs at them and forcing them to run back inside.

"Great, I'm soaked!" Kimiko moaned.

"Well let's get him back!" Becki said.

"Water fight!" Kelly shouted stupidly.

* * *

"I better not get hit now." Kimiko said as they prepared a load of stuff.

"I can't believe your moaning over a little water." Kelly replied.

"It wasn't a little bit we were drenched Kelly!" Becki told her and Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Are we all ready then?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's see, yep!" Kelly replied.

"I'm so gonna get revenge now." Kimiko said.

"If you don't run off screaming like a wimp first." Kelly said grinning at her.

"Let's just cut out the fight you two." Becki told them.

"I never did anything, it was her complaining so let's go now unless Kimiko decides to back out." Kelly tormented her.

"I swear you are seriously looking to get your face punched in!" Kimiko retaliated.

"Stop it now both of you!" Becki said getting worried over the fact that her two friends were fighting.

"I'm not doing anything." Kelly replied.

"Liar." Kimiko told her.

"Ah what do you know." Kelly said grabbing a water bomb off the table along with a water gun and heading outside but turning to face them when she reached the door, "So are you coming or not?"

"Yep." Becki replied grabbing some stuff and following while Kimiko sighed and did the same following them outside.

* * *

"Ok, we know the plan so let's put it into action." Kimiko told them.

"This is cool, it's like being secret agents or something." Kelly told her.

"Kelly, it's only a revenge water fight." Becki told her rolling her eyes.

"O.K, O.k., leave me alone, just 'cause I'm mental and stupid, give me a break." Kelly replied sarcastically.

"Don't forget mad, weird and a freak." Kimiko added.

"Due to the relation of a cousin who matches them definitions perfectly." Kelly said and they laughed.

"O.K, let's start then." Becki told them.

"K." Kimiko replied and started walking in a different direction, "See you in a bit then."

"Bye," Kelly said also walking away in a different direction and Becki did the same.

* * *

"Don't you dare throw one more of them things at me!" Dojo threatened Raimundo.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Raimundo replied.

"I am." Kimiko said and a very startled Raimundo turned round to see Kimiko stood behind him, "Surprise." She said evilly and shot a blast of water straight at him causing him to stumble off the roof and onto the ground below.

"I'll get you for that!" Raimundo shouted at her.

"Hey Rai, thanks for the present earlier got you one in return." Becki told him who was stood behind him and put a bucket of freezing water straight over he's head which made him stand straight up with fright, "Kelly, now!"

"K, Omi just do as I told you." Kelly said to Omi who was next to her.

"Water!" Omi shouted launching he's attack straight at Raimundo in a powerful blast that sent him straight into the wall.

"Do you give up yet?" Kimiko asked jumping down and asking him when Omi's attack finished.

"Never." Raimundo answered only to get attacked by Omi's blast of water yet again.

* * *

"Alright! I give you win!" Raimundo finally said after about several attacks from Omi and just managing not to totally choke on the water.

"'Bout time as well." Becki told him who had been watching with as little interest as possible.

"Right as we were saying earlier, Master Fung wants to see you." Kimiko told him.

"Fine." Raimundo replied.

* * *

"So master Fung what you want us for?" Kelly asked entering the room with the others.

"I have heard of your and Raimundo's relationship." Master Fung told her.

"How-" Kelly started to ask.

"-I told." Kimiko filled in.

"Oh." Kelly replied simply.

"I also know what's wrong with you both." Master Fung told them.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"It is a mind illness called Dragon's Desire." Master Fung told them and they all looked at each other for an answer.

**-I'm sooooooooooooo sorry this took me so long to write! I really didn't think it would take this long! I've just had mountains and mountains of homework and I've almost got detention twice for not being able to keep up with it, so I'm really sorry, I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. I've been told I've made a spelling mistake on the word physic it should be psychic, so I'll try to get round to correcting that soon.**

**Jack: When can we plan world domination?  
**

**Me: Soon now stop complaining, make yourself useful and do my maths homework or something! Anyway, bye I'll go try to keep up with my story now.**


	39. The decision

Chapter 39: The decision

"And what's that?" Raimundo finally asked.

"It's a barrier caused by the mind, it prevents two Dragons emotions for one another or is meant to at least. You see, Dragons were never meant to love one another, it is forbidden by ancient powers that are far beyond our understanding, emotions are a powerful thing in which your dragon can only try to mess with but not change that is why you have been fainting due to the stress of your dragons." Master Fung explained.

"So where's this leading?" Raimundo asked.

"It's leading to the point Raimundo that it's forbidden for you and Kelly to love one another, I suggest you end your love for one another right now." Master Fung told them, "The worst is yet to come."  
"Master Fung how come this dragon's desire affected Kelly way before and more before Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"But that isn't fair, who made that stupid rule? It's not true this has got to be some kind of joke!" Kelly said close to tears.

"I assure you that this is no joke Kelly." Master Fung replied, "It affected Kelly before Raimundo because her mind will have given way to her dragon first whereas Rai's obviously battled against it."

"There's got to be someway to stop this dragon's desire though!" Raimundo insisted.

"I'm afraid there is no way that I know to change this, I've never been faced with the problem before." Master Fung replied, "And besides it would be greater help if you were both focusing on Shen Gong Wu and training rather than thinking of each other."

"Well I don't care, and we're gonna be thinking about each other anyway if we're training together aren't we, and I don't care if you say there isn't a way to stop this I'm gonna search through everyone of those scrolls till I find a way!" Raimundo said storming off, Master Fung didn't move an inch, change he's expression or seem bothered about how Raimundo shouted at him with such hatred.

"I'll see you later Kim, I'm goin with Rai." Kelly told her walking off to catch up with Raimundo.

"What's gonna happen to them Master Fung?" Kimiko asked not noticing how much she was actually concerned about them.

"It all depends from three things, either they can stop this foolishness, I don't think they should be thinking about relationships at their age anyway." Master Fung said.  
"But," Kimiko interrupted, "Why shouldn't they, Rai's sixteen and Kelly's fourteen I think they can think of relationships at their ages."

"That's your choice Kimiko, they are still young like you, they aren't aware of the real world around them, and they are lost in a fantasy."

"And what's the other ways?" Kimiko asked quite frustrated at what Master Fung thought about them.

"One of the other ways is that they continue this until there Dragon's almost killing them." Master Fung told her, "And the other way is we hope Rai finds a way to solve this as he's stubbornness I can tell isn't going to stop."

* * *

"O.K, let's choose teams I'm going to be a captain!" Omi shouted out.

"Like always." Tank sighed.

"I'll be a captain to!" Becki said happily.

"No way! She's a girl! Girls are rubbish at football!" Matt shouted.

"Well I'm good at football." Becki told him sticking her tongue out at him.

"What are you complaining for anyway Matt? You're rubbish at football yourself." Tank told him.

"I am not!" Matt whined.

"Becki's a captain and that's final." Kayla told them.

"O.K, now my team are sure to win! I pick Dylan." Omi told them.

"Tank, due to him being the only person I actually know here properly." Becki said.

"How you know Tank 'properly' already?" Kayla asked.

"Duh, we both come from America; we used to live on the same block when we were younger until I moved away." Tank told them.

"O.K, O.k. we don't want a history on you both." Kayla told them.

"I pick Matt." Omi told them.

"I'm in the girl free team, I feel sorry for you Tank!" Matt said laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Tank told him.

"O.K, we pick Kayla now all the teams are sorted and Clay's the referee." Becki told them.

* * *

"Hi Kim!" Becki shouted as Kimiko walked past her and she passed to Tank.

"Hi, have you seen Kelly?" Kimiko asked her.

"Nope, why is she missing?"

"No, I just can't find her; I've looked in her room and out here so far I'm gonna go look in the temple properly now."

"Hope you find her soon anyway, once you have how 'bout you come join our game?" Becki offered.

"O.K, I'll think about it then." Kimiko said putting on a fake smile.

"Becki!" Kayla shouted.

"Gotta now or we'll lose the game, bye see you later." Becki told Kimiko before running in to continue the game.

* * *

"So, have you ever been here before?" Kelly asked picking up the nearest scroll while Raimundo searched through piles of them.

"Yeah, I'm probably the reason they know so much, I told them about the Shen Yi Bu dares, I told them most things, Omi always thinks he's number one though and gets all the respect around here, it's always, 'well done _Omi_', 'congratulates _Omi_', 'Good work _Omi_', 'you're the greatest _Omi_ shall we worship you 24:7 and kiss your feet?', _Omi_ this, _Omi_ that, never once did I here a 'well done Rai'." Raimundo told her.

"Oh, so, how will we know if we've found the right scroll or not?" Kelly asked.

"Read them for a starter." Rai told her.

* * *

"Kimiko, did you find them then?" Becki asked when they was walking back into the temple later that day from there game because it had started to rain.

"Yeah, I found them they we're looking at the scrolls, dunno how long there gonna be, I never bothered talking to them." Kimiko replied.

"O right, so you've just been sitting here typing on your laptop then?"

"Yep, got nothing better to do and I didn't want to spoil your game."

"Hey, you wouldn't have been spoiling it."

"Ah, I'm not that good at football anyway."

"Your loss, what's the time? I wanna know how long we've got left of free time, we've got training tomorrow."

"It's just turning half five." Kimiko replied.

"Ok, what should we do then? I'm bored." Becki said sitting down next to her.

"Hey people want to play truth or dare we're just starting the game?" Kayla said popping her head round the corner.

"Sure nothing better to do." Becki said standing up.

"Ok, let's go then." Kimiko said standing up and putting away her laptop.

**-Ok, i would have got this up sooner but the server was over loaded this morning and when i got home from school, evil thing. So anyway, i hope im got this updated quick enough i did promise it would be up sooner than the other one, so anyway thx to everyone whos been reviewing your the greatest!!!!**

**Jack: .......**

**Me: What's the matter with you?**

**Jack: .... nothing.....**

**Me: ? What, stop looking at me like that!**

**Jack: I'm not doing anything.....**

**Me: O.k, your freaking me out for a change**

**Jack: Whatever, so do we get to go plan world domination yet?**

**Me: That didn't last long, anyway yeah, i left the plans on the top of the self that has all my art stuff on, or it could be in the big pile papers n stuff on the floor.**

**Jack: YOU PLANNED IT WITHOUT ME?!**

**Me: Chill, anyway, bye everyone, and cartoonhottie200 YOU MUST TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE THE AMAZING POWER TO UPDATE YOUR STORY EVERYDAY its really bugging me i would love to be able to do that! Anyway bye the storys gonna be totally different to whatever you lot are imagining to happen at the end i know that for a fact, i've gave away the ending to one of my friends by accident, big whoops, and if she tells, she dies and she knows who she is!**

**Jack: --'**

**Me: Bye everyone**


	40. Dragons and Dares

Chapter 40: Dragons and Dares

"O.K, who's first?" Kimiko asked.

"Umm, I'll be first, Kimiko truth or dare?" Becki replied.

"Trust you, I pick truth."

"Ok, umm, which boy here at the temple do you like the most?" Becki asked her as she sat down on a chair.

"Oh god, do I have to answer?" Kimiko asked her cheeks flushing knowing that the boy she liked was going out with her friend.

"God isn't here so I will now be god and tell you yes you have to answer, totally true"

"Ok," Kimiko sighed, "Raimundo."

"Well I'm taking cover before you and Kelly get it to a war." Becki replied laughing.

"Ha ha, not funny. I pickkkkkkkk Clay." Kimiko replied.

"Truth." Clay replied simply.

"O.K, Is there a special girl you like?"

"Well, umm, yes." Clay answered blushing.

"Who?"

"A girl back home."

"What was her name?" Kimiko asked.

"Jill, she's my girlfriend." Clay said going red.

"Arr, how sweet." Kayla said pathetically.

"Well then Kayla Truth or Dare?" Clay said.

"Dare me." Kayla replied grinning.

"Ok, I dare you to, kiss Dojo –on the lips." Clay said after some thought.

"Whoa, wait don't I get a say in this kids?" Dojo said who was sitting up on a window sill shocked.

"Nope." Tank told him.

"You wait Clay I'll get revenge." Kayla told him after kissing Dojo.

* * *

"There's gotta be something in these scrolls somewhere." Raimundo said searching through them. 

"How many are there?" Kelly said who was still only looking at her third scroll.

"As many as there needs to be." Raimundo replied.

* * *

"O.K, I think that's enough fun and games for everyone." Dojo told them hours later on. 

"Come on Dojo it's only a game chill." Matt told him.

"You can chill in bed asleep, you've got training tomorrow and I'll be in big trouble if you're all falling asleep." Dojo replied.

"O.K, O.K, calm down we'll go to bed even though it's only ten." Kayla told him.

"Only ten, ten is late enough for you all now go to bed or I'll get Master Fung!" Dojo threatened.

"O.K, calm down Dojo we're going, we're going." Kimiko told him walking out the room with the others following.

"That was a great game of truth or dare we should play it again some time!" Kimiko said as they walked on.

"We could play it again tonight." Tank suggested.

"Nah it's more fun with Dojo getting stressed every five seconds." Matt replied.

"Yeah, that was hilarious he got picked almost every time after he's first turn because he got so stressed." Becki added.

"We could play it tomorrow after training." Clay told them.

"Sure we'll do that then." Kimiko replied.

* * *

"I hope we find something soon, I'm sleepy." Kelly said yawning. 

"I hope we find something soon as well, you can go to bed if you want I'll keep looking." Raimundo offered.

"Nah, it's ok. I'll stay." Kelly replied.

"Are you kids still looking?" Dojo asked appearing the doorway.

"Yeah, and we're not about to give up." Raimundo shot at him.

"O.K, O.K, I was only asking, sheese kids today honestly." Dojo said walking away on his hands.

"I'm gonna rest for a bit." Kelly said sighing, and sitting down resting against the wall.

"O.K." Raimundo answered.

"When are you gonna get some rest?"

"Not until I find a cure or something."

"But wouldn't it be easier to get some rest, I can never understand stuff when I'm half asleep."

"That's you."

"I was only saying no need to get all grouchy."

"Sorry," Raimundo replied sighing, "I've become really stressed lately."

"It's O.K, I can understand."

"I guess you're right I should stop for a bit, I guess I could use some sleep." Raimundo said smiling at her and putting aside the scroll he'd been studying.

"We've got training tomorrow you know."

"I know, I'm not going." Raimundo replied sitting down next to her.

"You know you're gonna get into trouble with Master Fung." Kelly told him and wrapping her arms around he's waist and resting her head on he's chest.

"I can live with that," Raimundo replied smiling then whispered, "I can't live without you though."

Kelly closed her eyes with a smile and fell asleep in Raimundo's arms. But she wasn't sure if she'd actually fell asleep or passed out...

* * *

She felt a cold wind sweep her body and she was stood in her mind. An icy chill filled the air and she could she the air when she breathed. Icy water dripped onto her skin and she stood there slightly and silently trembling. 

"So you didn't follow my warnings?" A voice came from all around her but Kelly didn't reply, "So you're trying to find a way to stop the Dragon's Desire?"

"Yes." Kelly finally spoke.

"Shame really, I think they should have called it the Dragon's curse or sumat."

"Where are you?"

"Here."

"Where?"

"Here, here."

"You make no sense."

"I'll show you." Out of the mist stepped a teen girl with waist length straight blue shimmering hair that left ice crystals when it moved. Her eyes were a deep hypnotising blue and she had a thin silver ring around her head which had two small ice wings on. She wore a sky blue top that went around the front of her chest showing her stomach, the sleeves of the top were clipped on the sides of the top and hung loosely on her arms. She had a pale silk skirt that was held in a perfect position by nothing and she was barefoot.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the dragon of Ice; don't tell me you can't remember me!"

"I remember, it's just, that, um, weren't you a dragon?"

"Yeah, I can transform."

"So I guess you're a girl then?"

"Yep."

"I like being around you, you always seem so happy no matter what."

"Yep, you other dragon's used to say I was far too happy-go-lucky to be serious about anything."

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Ah, it's boring being all on your own, but the real reason is about the Dragon's Desire."

"I love Rai though."

"I know you do, but you've got to think about it Kelly, do you want to spend the rest of your life with him? You've only just met him."

"I know, but we love each other, I've been let down so much in my life I just want to be with someone who loves me, so I guess the answers yes to everything you just asked, I do want to be with him for the rest of my life."

"Your choice then I'm not stopping you, if you want the cure it should be in the Scroll, hidden under the floorboard that lifts away three away from right wall and next to the window."

"How come it's hidden?"

"Meh, It's one of the greater scrolls that are to be protected, dunno why"

"O.K, then, thanks I guess." Kelly told her.

"Bye then, maybe I'll speak to you again soon." She replied backing away, transforming into a dragon and flying away.

* * *

"Kelly, Kelly are you O.K?" Raimundo asked her as she woke up. 

"Yeah I guess." Kelly replied.

"You're burning up and sweating."

"I'm fine really; I think I know where to find the cure." Kelly replied standing up and walking over to where her Dragon had told her.

**-Ok everyone i finally updated, sorry it took so long, i want to thank Cartoonhottie200 for putting me in her story i've put you as Clay's girlfriend in my story! Anyway i hope i'm forgiven for taking so long, but i've been stressed we've had homework even though it's half term and i had my gerbil die of kidney disease (crys like there's no tomorrow) sorry but i am trying my best with my story, i know it's going really rubbish and stuff but please keep your evil comments away from me i'm trying my best here (evil glare at Kevin Tran) I'm sorry if it isn't enough to please some people but as long as i'm proud of it i don't think it matters, beside's if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all lol soz but i can work out my errors and i'm trying my best to fix them. Anyway i'll try and update soon. (I've been really stressed lately)**


	41. Vicky

Chapter 41: Vicky

"Training today!" Omi shouted running round eager to see how he's new friends would compete in training.

"WE KNOW OMI!" Becki shouted hopping out of her room on one foot wearing only one shoe while trying to put the other one on.

"Yeah give it a rest already!" Tank told him.

* * *

"Greetings young dragons." Master Fung greeted when they came outside Kelly was already with him. 

"Hello Master Fung, what are we doing today?" Omi asked excitedly.

"I've planned we do the obstacle course, and then if no Shen Gong Wu interrupts, a Xiaolin Surprise." Master Fung replied.

* * *

"I'm sure it comes to no surprise to you all, that I won! As I am the most agile, greatest…." Omi was saying after the obstacle course. 

"Put a sock in it Omi." Becki told him.

"Put a sock in what?" Omi asked.

"Just forget it." Kimiko told him.

"Dragon's, are you all ready to begin the Xiaolin Surprise?" Master Fung asked.

"Yes." They all answered.

"O.K, first round Kimiko and Tank." Master Fung replied.

"Watch this, I'm gonna use the fist of Tebigong and knock her to kingdom come." Tank told Matt, and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Chose your Shen Gong Wu and go." Master Fung told them.  
"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Tank shouted going to punch Kimiko.

"TWO TUN TUNIC." Kimiko shouted as the fist of Tebigong hit off it and Tank's body started shaking like mad from the hit.  
"W.. What th… the h…h…hell?" Tank stuttered holding he's hand from the pain.

"Maybe next time, you shouldn't tell me out loud what Shen Gong Wu you're going to use." Kimiko told him taking off the Two Ton Tunic and placing it with the other Shen Gong Wu.

"Cheater." Tank mumbled.

"Winner advances, Kayla." Master Fung said.

"Eye of Dashi!" Kayla said aiming it at Kimiko.

"TANGLE WEB COMB!" Kimiko shouted dodging the energy blast and trapping Kayla in a web, "O yeah, two wins in a row!"

"Becki." Master Fung said.

"THIRD ARM SASH!" Kimiko shouted.

"SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Becki shouted disappearing and then pushing Kimiko in to the pond.

"Oh no, my hair!" Kimiko moaned and Becki rolled her eyes reappearing.

"Clay." Master Fung said.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Clay shouted.

"O great." Becki said looking helplessly at her Shen Gong Wu which was the Lotus Twister, she only just managed to avoid the attack from the eye of Dashi.

"God, note to self, don't use lotus twister against Clay." Becki said standing up.

"Dylan." Master Fung said.

"EYE Of ummmmm……?" Clay started, "Ent you gonna use a Shen Gong Wu partner?"

"Sorry, I got confused and didn't know what to do." Dylan said.

"That's ok." Clay told him.

"I hate to break this up but there's a Shen Gong Wu." Dojo told them.

"What is it?" Becki asked.

"The Elemental gem of Water." Kimiko said.

"I'll take it that's one of the things that go to the elemental sword thingy." Matt said.

"Yep." Kimiko replied.

"Let's go then." Dojo said and they all hopped on.

* * *

"Hey, this is England this is where I live! Birmingham!" Kelly said jumping about when they had landed. 

"Great." Dojo said, "But we've still gotta get the Shen Gong Wu."

"I know." Kelly replied.

"Let's split up then." Kimiko told them.

"Ok," Kelly replied running off.

"Something tells me she isn't heading for the Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko said sighing.

* * *

Kelly darted around looking for someone she knew, when eventually, 

"Hey, Vik!" She shouted running over to her friend.

"Kelly! I thought you'd gone forever when you'd left." Her friend replied. She was 14 had brown shoulder length layered hair, brown eyes and had a bit of make up on. She was wearing jeans, a blue top with tigger on it and blue McKenzie trainers.

"Nope you can't get rid of me." Kelly replied laughing.

"So why you back?"

"I'm not here to stay just to find a Shen Gong Wu."

"Okkkkkkkk, what's a Shen Gong Wu."

"It's sumat that has special powers."

"Kool, why did you get to go?" Vik asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Kelly said dragging her to somewhere else.

* * *

"Why have you dragged me to the middle of nowhere?" Vik asked. 

"It's not the middle of nowhere, its Bluebell woods." Kelly replied.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Now watch." Kelly told her and shoot a beam of ice onto the floor, "I'm still learning, but you mustn't tell anyone, ok."

"Kool! I wish I could do cool stuff like that, is there anyone else that can do that sort of stuff?"

"Yep, I'll take you to meet them, but I've gotta find the Shen Gong Wu first."

"What's it look like and I'll help."

"Well it's a small Gem, that I'm guessing is blue and it has the Chinese symbol for water on it."

"Like this?" Vik asked taking an amulet from around her neck that was on a string.

"That's it Vik!" She shouted hugging her.

"Ok, ok, let me breath." Vik told her laughing.

"Hand it over losers." Jack Spicer said flying out of nowhere to them.

* * *

-Hey everyone i'm sorry it took so long for the update but i've had to wait for my dad to upload the files on to my new computer. So here's a new chapter for you all and yes Cartoonhottie i'm working on the next chapter as we speak with has Jill in! And your in this chapter Vik! lol, anyway buh bye! XxX i might be updating in another hour or so people!


	42. Jill

Chapter 42: Jill

"Get lost!" Kelly told him.

"Who's he?" Vik whispered to her.

"Jack Spicer, he's the evil guy." Kelly whispered back.

"He's fit for an evil guy." Vik whispered to her looking at him.

"He's my cousin." Kelly told her.

"O." Vik replied.

"Are you gonna hand over the Shen Gong Wu, or do I have to take it from you the hard way?"

"Your gonna have to take it the hard way Jack." Kelly said smirking, and then shouted, "RUN VIK!" and ran off with Vik following.

* * *

"Kelly?" Kimiko said as she ran past.

"Yeah, got the Shen Gong Wu, let's go!" She told her.

"Ok." Kimiko said keeping up with them.

"Omi! We got the Shen Gong Wu!" Kelly told him.

"Great, let's go then." Dojo said turning 40-foot long.

"Do you want to come to Vik?" Kelly asked.

"Ok then." Vik replied.

"Here you can hold onto this." Kelly told her handing her the Shen Gong Wu and jumping on to Dojo.

"I hate heights." Vik said taking a deep breath and getting on.

"Who's she?" Dojo asked.

"My friend, Vik." Kelly told him.

"Hey nice to meet you." Kimiko said.

"Hi." Vik replied.

"Hey! You can't leave us!" Becki shouted her and Kayla running over to them and jumping onto Dojo.

"Hey, calm down, we wasn't going to." Dojo told them, "now who's missing?"

"Clay, Tank, and Matt." Kimiko told him.

"We're here now." Clay said jumping onto Dojo with Matt and Tankand they flew off.

* * *

"Don't just stand there! Go after them!" Wuya shouted at Jack.

"She looked at me…" Jack said in a totally different world.

"Huh?" Wuya said puzzled.

"She's so pretty." Jack said and then got a punch round the face commanded by Wuya off the male ninja who had just arrived, "Hey what did you do that for?!"

"For your senseless blabbering and hebetudinous mind!" Wuya shouted at him.

"Could you say that in English?" The female ninja asked.

"It means talking about rubbish and not paying attention." Jack told her.

"Great, now that you know that, could you please, GET THE SHEN GONG WU!" Wuya shouted.

"Ok, Ok, I'm going, I'm going." Jack told her and ran in the direction they had gone.

* * *

"Sooooo, where are we going?" Vik asked.

"To the Xiaolin Temple." Kelly replied.

"Which is where?"

"In China."

"But wouldn't that take hours to get to?"

"Not when you've got a 40-foot long dragon to fly you there." Kelly replied laughing.

"We're on a dragon? I totally didn't realise because we were rushing about." Vik said startled, "I feel sick now."

"And I'm sick of you losers always getting in the way, now hand over the Shen Gong Wu!" Jack shouted flying in he's red hover car next to them.

"Give up and get lost jack." Kimiko told him.

"Not until you hand over the Shen Gong Wu." He replied, he spotted the gem hanging around Vik's throat and grabbed it, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"A What-A-Ma-down?" Vik asked completely confused.

"Just say you accept Vik, he's totally easy to beat." Kelly told her.

"Ummmmm, I accept." Vik replied, "Now can he let go of it he's starting to strangle me, and can we land?"

"Ok, Dojo land." Kelly told him.

"Well yeah, I don't exactly want to be the floor of a showdown." Dojo replied flying down to land.

"Ok then now will you please tell what I've got to do?" Vik said to jack getting of dojo.

"Ok, we'll have a race first on to the finish line wins, my Monsoon Sandals against your monkey staff." Jack told her.

"Ummmmm, ok but what finish line, there isn't any." Vik replied, and then the area started to change and they were on a race track (running not driving lol), "Ok, I've had enough freak things happen in one day to last me a life time."

"You ready?" Jack asked.

"Yep."

"Fine, GONG YI TAN PAI! Monsoon Sandals!" Jack said and he's legs stretched so that he could get further with each step.

"What the hell?" Vicky said holding the monkey staff.

"Vicky, it's a race, move it or lose it!" Kelly told her.

"What the hells this for?" Vik asked holding up the monkey staff while running and at that very moment grew a monkey tail.

"Well shout monkey staff and find out." Kelly told her.

"Fine. Monkey Staff!" Vik shouted and turned into a monkey, "Ok, just when you thought things couldn't get any weirder."

"I've so won this." Jack said nearing the finish line, only to be tripped over by Vik, making him fall back wards.

"Ha Ha!" Vik said racing towards the finish line in monkey form.

"Oh no your not gonna win!" Jack said getting up and racing towards the finish line not even bothering with the Monsoon Sandals until the last moment, where we jumped right next to Vik and pushed her out the way.

"Hey no fair!" Vik said getting back up as Jack crossed the finish line.

"Hey, I won! Look the elemental Gem of water and the monkey staff! Do you want it back; you looked kinda cute as a monkey." Jack told her smirking.

"Get lost!" Vik said going red, standing up and walking over to the others, "sorry, I lost."

"It don't matter, everyone loses sometimes." Kelly told her.

"Let's go then." Kimiko said.

"Ok then." Vicky said sighing and felt a tug on her top and she turned round to see Omi.

"May I have a girl hug?" Omi asked innocently.

"Errrm, ok then." Vik said hugging Omi and mouthing to Kelly, 'What's with the hugs' and Kelly shrugged.

* * *

"So do you like any of the boys?" Vik asked Kelly on the way back and Kelly sighed.

"One, but, he isn't here at the moment." Kelly told her.

"Oh, ok." Vik replied and Kelly remembered what had happened last night.

Flashback

"Kelly, Kelly are you O.K?" Raimundo asked her as she woke up.

"Yeah I guess." Kelly replied.

"You're burning up and sweating."

"I'm fine really; I think I know where to find the cure." Kelly replied standing up and walking over to where her Dragon had told her.

"O.K, I'm scared how did you know 'bout that?" Raimundo asked as she lifted up a floorboard that had other scrolls under.

"I just did anyway here's the scroll now let's get it to Master Fung." Kelly told him as she looked at one of the scrolls.

"Ok then." Raimundo replied and they went to see Master Fung.

End flashback

"We're here." Dojo said landing.

"There's someone to see you Clay." Master Fung said when they had landed and off Dojo.

"Wh-" Clay was about to ask but was ambushed to the ground by a girl and as soon as he got back up he was immediately hugged.

"Who's my teddy weddy Texas bear, I've missed you so much!" The girl said and Clay blushed, the girl was exceedingly slender and had long chestnut brown hair that hung at her shoulders. Her eyes were icy blue rimmed with a royal blue streak. She had pale skin and faded freckles and was wearing a blue top with a wolf paw on, jeans and trainers.

"Clay, who is that man?" Rai said walking out of the temple, "She's been claiming I'd murdered you or something while you were gone!"

"Ummmmm, guys I'd like you to meet Jill." Clay said.

"Hi!" said Jill still hugging Clay.


	43. Light, Animal, Dark, and Rage

Chapter 43: Light, Animal, Dark, and Rage

"Who's my Cuddly wuddly snuggle bear? Did you miss me sweetie pie?" Jill was saying to Clay, Matt was making stupid faces pretending to throw up while Tank was trying not to laugh.

Dylan was sat doing schoolwork he's mom had sent him (lol how sad but I couldn't think of anything to write), Kimiko, Becki, Omi, Kayla, Kelly (deep breath, this place is getting crowded lol) and Vicky were randomly talking, and Rai had gone god knows where (soz loss of inspiration, this chapter is probably the most talked to readers one lol, soz must concentrate, back to story!).

"I'm bored!" Kelly whined Kimiko sighed.

"I know lets split up into groups of two and rummage through that old guys stuff, this place is so weird there's got to be something good to find!" Vicky said leaping to her feet (I know lame idea but if you want the story to keep up with where its meant to be going it has to be done lol).

"You always find a way to cause mischief." Kelly said and Vicky smiled.

"Ok then who's with who?" Kelly asked and after much arguing it was: Kimiko and Omi, Kelly and Becki, and Vicky and Jill (Clay had gone elsewhere and Jill had joined them)

"So if we get lost, we get lost together." Jill told Vicky laughing and everyone split.

* * *

"What's with all the scrolls?" Jill said entering a room full of scrolls with Vicky. 

"Who knows who cares?" Vicky replied, "But let's have a look shall we?" she said picking up a scroll.

"There's sooooo many." Jill said staring at them.

"Oh well, come have a look at this one." Vicky said looking at a scroll, "this place gets more messed up by the second, glowing scrolls."

"I think it's cool." Jill told her catching the scroll that Vicky had just looked at and threw over her shoulder.

"Suppose."

"It looks like some sort of chart." Jill said looking at scroll Vicky had thrown, "I think it's all the elements or something."

"Let's see what they all are then shall we?" Vicky said walking over to her, "Hey it's glowing in a different place now!"

"Yeah, the word next to it was glowing just, the rage one."

"Well now its glowing animal, maybe it's like Christmas lights and each word glows."

"Christmas lights? It's a scroll not a tree."

"I know, I was suggesting it's like that." Jill told her.

"I knew that." Vicky replied.

"What you looking at?" Kelly said walking in.

"This scroll, it's glowing." Jill told her.

"Which scroll?" Becki said walking over with Kelly.

"The charty thingy one." Jill replied.

* * *

"Hey! What are all you kids doing in there?" Dojo said. 

"Dojo, these two are dragons!" Becki told him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Dojo asked.

"No look!" Becki replied, Jill and Vicky were holding the scroll, and the words Rage and Animal were glowing.

"You gotta be kidding me! why didn't I realise! my brain must be shrinking!" said Dojo, jumping around frustrated.  
"You mean...we're the new dragons?" said Jill, dropping the scroll she was holding in shock.  
"Wow!" Vicky said, doing the opposite and jumping around in excitement.  
"Cool!" cried Kelly.

"Come on, we better tell Master Fung." Dojo said.

* * *

"O.k., so I need to get this right," Jill was saying to Kelly later on after they had seen Master Fung and sorted out everything, "Because me and Clay are both dragons, we have this thing called dragons desire?" 

"Yeah, and Fungi won't do anything about it, it's happened with me and Rai and we found the cure and everything but he won't allow it." Kelly replied.

"Jill…" Clay walked over to them, he was fiddling with his hat, which he was holding in his hands.

"Yeah?" Jill answered.

"Master Fung wants to see us later in the meditation hall, about the Dragons Desire, he said in about 2 more hours." Clay replied.

"O.K." Jill replied.

"I'm gonna go to bed I'm tired." Clay said placing his hat back on and yawning.

"O.K, then I'll see you in the meditation hall then." Jill replied getting up and kissing Clay.

* * *

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late." Clay said waking up, seeing the time, and jumping out of bed, he ran off to the meditation hall forgetting the fact he was still in he's boxers. When he arrived Jill was sat by the fire and she turned to look at him only to start giggling. 

"Huh?" Clay said confused.

"Aw wittle Clay-way all snuggly in his teddy weddy Boxers" Jill said still giggling like mad and Clay went bright red when he looked he realised he was only in he's teddy bear boxers. He then began to tickle her really hard. She rolled over taking Clay with her who landed, lying on top of her. They both went bright red and as Jill leaned in to kiss him they heard a cough behind them.

"Clay, get a room." Rai said rolling he's eyes and Kelly was stood next to him.

* * *

"SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo shouted. 

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"The Tome of Time, you don't even wanna know the destruction this thing could do, so let's get moving!" Dojo told them turning 40-foot.

"Where is it?" Kimiko asked jumping on Dojo.

"Louisiana." Dojo replied.

"Let's get up to business then." Omi said.

"Down to business Omi, down." Kimiko told him.

"That to." Omi replied.

* * *

"There's Louisiana." Vicky said looking down at it, "And we've gone straight past it." 

"What's up Dojo you said it's in Louisiana?" Kimiko told him.

"I never said where." Dojo said heading towards a small patch of land in the Pacific Ocean.

"Then where is it?" Becki asked.

"Under Louisiana." Dojo replied as the landed on a small patch of ground in the ocean.

"How are we meant to get there and why have we landed here?" Tank asked.

"Look this is a highly dangerous Shen Gong Wu; do you really think Master Dashi would just leave it lying about? Well Master Dashi didn't even hide it himself I just follow the power radiating from the Shen Gong Wu" Dojo answered.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Well the Tome of Time is so powerful it had to be hidden away from Master Dashi himself; by an entity called Yuma; I call her an entity because she's like a semi-solid spirit. She can become one with her surroundings, and has all the powers of nature." Dojo told them.

"If Master Dashi couldn't control it, how do you expect us to?" Omi asked.

"We don't, but we have to stop Wuya getting it." Dojo told them, and went over to a large rock with he managed to move to the side without a problem revealing a pond.

"What's with the pond?" Matt asked.

"It's not a pond now jump in." Dojo told them.

"I'm not getting my hair wet." Kimiko replied.

"You won't now jump." Dojo told them.

"You first." Vicky said.

"I'll go first then." Dylan said jumping in and strangely the water dint splash or anything.

"O.K then weird." Vicky said. Soon enough everyone had jumped under and it revealed to be an underground cave with torches along the walls faintly lighting up the way.

"O.K, let's get moving." Dojo said after moving the rock back into place.

"How are you able t move that rock?" Vicky asked.

"Easy it's hollow." Dojo replied and unknown up above Jack Spicer, Wuya, and crew had been watching.

* * *

"O.K then three tunnels we're gonna have to split up." Katnappe said in the tunnel after they had followed them down into the tunnel. 

"I'm with Ashley." Ethan said.

"I told you call me Katnappe!" Katnappe replied.

"I'm with Kimmy." The male ninja said grabbing the female ninja's hand.

"I'm with the Dragons." Wuya said flying over to both the ninja's.

"What do you mean Dragon's?" Jack said confused, "and why do I get stuck on my own?"

"1. You'll find out, 2. No one likes you." Wuya said, Jack pouting.

"We'll take the tunnel on the right." Katnappe told them.

"We'll take centre that means Jack has to take Left." Kimmy said (the female ninja if you didn't work it out).

"Fine." Jack said walking off at a fast pace down the tunnel on the left.

* * *

"Stupid Wuya why does she think she's so great?" Jack was muttering to himself walking down the tunnel kicked odd rocks, "great a fork in the path, which way or shall I take left like almighty Wuya commands?" Jack whined to himself walking down the left tunnel when he tripped over a rock and cursed loudly. 

"Wh-who's there?" A voice said running over to him, "J-Jack?"

"Vicky?" Jack asked startled going red and quickly jumping to he's feet Vicky giggling.

"So you're looking for the Shen Gong Wu?" Vicky said.

"What else, and why are you talking to me, we're enemies. We're not meant to."

"Well, umm," Vicky went bright red, "Jack there's summat I want to tell you."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Well, I dunno how to say it," Vicky said, what if he hated her, what if he laughed at her, she really liked him but didn't know what to do, "just forget it." Vicky said sighing he probably hated her; she was probably just living in one of her fantasy worlds again.

"Well there's summat I wanna tell you." Jack said blushing.

"Really? What?" Vicky asked.

"I-I Love you." Jack said going bright red and hiding his face while Vicky stood there shocked, "you probably hate me and think I'm a freak like everyone else."

"N-no." Vicky stuttered, "I love you to." She replied blushing.

"Really?" Jack asked shocked.

"Uh-huh." Vicky replied looking up into he's eyes, she hadn't realised how close they had been this whole time, she suddenly lost control of herself and raised her arms around his neck while his hands wrapped around her waist pulling her into a kiss she would have given her life for.

* * *

"There it is." Omi said staring up at the Tome of Time which was placed on a large stone throne. 

"Who built this place anyway?" Dylan asked, "its somewhere in between totally creepy and amazing."

"Yuma, she liked dark places, what can I say?" Dojo replied, "Now let's grab the Tome of Time, find the others and get out of here."

"Too bad we've got it first." Wuya said laughing behind them, while the two ninjas somersaulted in the air landing perfectly on the throne.

"What a shame Wuya, only Elemental Dragons can hold the Tome of Time or those who possess great powers can hold the Tome of Time, so in your face!" Dojo said doing a stupid little dance.

"Oh but I think you'll find that these two are Dragons." Wuya said gliding over to them and the male ninja grabbing the Tome of Time on the top of the throne Dojo's face turning stone cold.

"B-But how?" Dojo asked.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Dragon of Darkness, and the Dragon of Light." Wuya said laughing.

**-Update for all! Lol, sorry everyone, this took forever, too much stuff has happened lately in my life and st. patrics day will haunt me forever. Anyway Vicky's gotta take sum credit for this i came to a part which i knew what i wanted to write but i didnt know how to (sounds weird i know) and anyway she took a look at what i was stuck on trust me it was like on the very first page of writting not good :s, and she wrote a few lines to get me started again, and since then within like dunno how long i wrote four pages lol, (long chapter for the long wait lol) anyway i hope you enjoyed the update (hope you like what i put in for you aswell Vicky ;p lol) Anyway hope i can update soon over the week end im going to be uploadin pics ondeviantart(Half-Vamp) yep i regestered on it, all the way back on my b'day! lol 3rd March, missed you all! Hugz every1) Luv all ma wonderful reviewers! And i'll shut up i'm sure you don't want to listenin to me going on about nothing lol, so Buh-bye XxX(Oh and people have been pointing out my mistakes, thx, i thought i changed that changing mirror to the reversing mirror, guess i didnt lol, but anyway im planning to end this soon and when i do im going to re-do all the chapters so there correct :) thx for all your help and support anyway guys/gals lol)**


	44. Dylan Reunited

Chapter 44: Dylan reunited

"That's 4 dragons I haven't been able to sense now, something's wrong with me, I need a holiday." Dojo said.

"I hate to interupt Dojo but, THEY HAVE A VERY POWERFUL SHEN GONG WU!" Omi shouted at him.

"Why you moaning at me? Your the one who has to go get it so... GET THAT SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo shouted back.

"Ow, my poor ear." Omi said twirly eyed and holding his head. Brendan slid the Tome of Time into a bag on his back and kicked Omi into the cave wall denting it slightly. Omi got back up and proclaimed, "You shall not win!"

"Guess what? I already have." Brendan replied, "Shard of Lightning!"

"Orb o-" Omi was in the middle of saying just as Brendan used his Shen Gong Wu, Brendan stood behind omi, thats all he needed for his attack, "f tornabi! Water!" Omi finished Brendan Kicked him forward with perfect timing, Omi managed to stop himself from hitting the wall and turned round, "Ha i did not hit the wall youuuu-" Omi's sentance drained as the ice from the orb of tornabi that Brendan had grabbed when he had kicked omi and he had let go of it- hit him. Brendan turned round, Kimmy should of finished off that other kid by now. Kimmy and Dylan stood looking at each other.

"Kimmy, what the hell are you DOING?" Brendan yelled at her from where he was standing.

"Brendan it's Dylan." Kimmy replied.

"Huh?" Brendan asked looking from Kimmy to Dylan and back to Kimmy, "Dylan?"

"We found him without realising it." Kimmy said and Dylan smiled.

* * *

"I've decided you deserve an explaination as to why you can't use you cure." Master Fung said looking at Rai. 

"Yeah yeah yeah." Rai muttered.

"The cure for the Dragon's Desire is dangerous." Master Fung started.

"Master Fung we have to save the world from Wuya and my cuz, we're used to danger, we really don't care about it." Kelly interupted.

"Anyway, it's our choice if we wanna use it or not." Jill added.

"I'm sorry but no, it could cost you your life." Master Fung replied.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Wuya screeched at Kimmy and Brendan. 

"Hey, we agreed to help you till we found our younger bro, which we have so the agreements finished." Brendan told her.

"You can't do this to me!" Wuya continued screeching.

"Watch us." Kimmy told her.

"And stop screeching it's annoying." Brendan added turning around to leave with Kimmy.

"Wait, are you sure there's nothing else that you want? I can give you anything." Wuya told them.

"Sure." Brendan said sarcastically.

"Really?" Wuya asked failing to hear the sarcasim.

"No." Kimmy replied and they started to walk away, before Dojo jumped down and landed on Dylan and Wuya flew away frustrated.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Dojo said.

"Huh?" Dylan asked confused.

"Omi?" Dojo filled in.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Dylan said turning around to Omi and then using the Star Hanabi To unfreeze him.

"Ha, i am still ok, prepere to lo-" Omi stated saying but was cut off by Dylan.

"Omi it's ok, there with us now, there my brother and sister." Dylan told him happily.

"Your brother and- sister?" Omi asked confussed.

* * *

"JACK!" Wuya yelled fasing through the wall and appearing next to where Jack and Vicky were, both instantly breaking apart, and turning bright red. 

"Ummmm, hi Wuya." Jack sweatdropped; Wuya looked at them both fire in her eyes.

"I'll just -go." Vicky said turning and running off, leaving Jack to handle Wuya's outburst of screeching.

* * *

"Good news and bad news." Dojo said as they all met up at the entrance of the cave (under the weird pond thingy). 

"What's the good news?" Becki asked.

"We got the Tome of Time." Dojo replied.

"And the bad news?" Kimiko asked.

"Two new Shen Gong Wu just revealed themselves." Dojo answered.

"The Zodiac Band and The Silver Demon Heart." Kimiko read off the scroll.

"What do they do?" Tank asked.

"The Zodiac Band allows you to change into any animal of the chinese zodiac." Kimiko answered.

"And The Silver Demon Heart turns you into a terrifing monster depending on your element." Dojo filled in.

"So let's go get them." Matt said impaitently.

"Can Kimmy n Brendan come to get the Shen Gong Wu aswell, they did get us the Tome of Time." Dylan asked.

"Yeah, now lets go." Dojo said turning 40-foot and everyone jumping on.

* * *

"Yes." Vicky said as she grabbed the Zodiac Band and slipped down the mountain she'd just climbed screaming all the way, 'I'm gonna die' She thought as she headed towards the edge of a cliff and she shut her eyes. She felt herself fly off this edge of the cliff and then everything stopped moving, 'im dead' she thought and slightly opened one eye, she was floating above the ground, opening both eyes she looked at the ground below her, sharp ice spikes, When she always thought of Greenland it was hot and like a rainforest not like this cold and snowy. "Kool i must be an angel now i'm dead." 

"Well I knew you was angel but your not dead hopefully." A familiar voice said behind her, she looked up into Jack Spicer's eyes he was smiling, he'd caught her while flying with his backback thing before she'd hit the bottom and her coat was that thick she hadn't felt his arms around her waist. Vicky blushed bright red.

"Thanks." Vicky mumbled as Jack placed her back on the cliff edge.

"No prob, I guess I'll see you around then." Jack replied and Vicky nodded her head, as Jack went to fly away.

"Hey!" Vicky shouted, as she realised Jack had taken the Zodiac Band, and ran and jumped off the edge of the cliff in an effort to catch him and succeding by grabbing and hanging off his coat.

"Hey let go!" Jack told her.

"No, gimme back the Shen Gong Wu!" Vicky replied.

"No chance."

"Gimme it back now or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Just or else!"

"Scary." Jack said sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Vicky shot back.

* * *

"Found anything yet?" Brendan asked Kimmy who just shook her head, Brendan sighed. 

"Wait, this it?" Kimmy asked pulled a silver heart from under some volcano ash.

"Yeah." Dylan told her.

"We'll take that." Katnappe said snatching the Silver Demon Heart off Kimmy.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Kimmy said.

"Do you realise how pathetic that sounded Kimmy?" Brendan told her, Kimmy grinned and sweatdropped.

* * *

"Ok, ok, we'll settle it over a Showdown." Jack said giving in and landing. 

"Great, my Golden Tiger Claws against ummm," Vicky told him.

"Against my Monkey staff." Jack added.

"Ok then, we'll have a snowball fight." Vicky said grinning.

"How bout we add a twist, a snowball fight while ice skating." Jack replied.

"Ok, I accept the challenge." Vicky said smiling.

* * *

"I challenge you to a Xioalin Showdown." Brendan said grabbing the Silver Demon Heart. 

"Hey i wanna Showdown." Kimmy said pouting, "You always get to fight!"

"Fine then, Shen Yi Bu Dare, me and Kimmy against you and your lil friend over there, in a race to the top of the volcano." Brendan told Katnappe.

"Challenge accepted i pick Moonsoon Sandels." Katnappe replied.

"I choose Eye Of Dashi." Ethan said.

"Shard of Lightning." Brendan picked.

"Jet Bootsu." Kimmy added.

* * *

"Gong Yi Tampai!" Vicky and Jack shouted, the scene was now a circle lake of ice with a steep drop if you fell off, there were piles of snow at oppisite ends of the lake and walls of snow between them. Vicky went to go over to her snowballs but slipped over and stopped sliding just inches from falling off the edge of the lake, she sighed and attempted to stand back up her legs buckling underneath her. 

"What the matter can't you skate?" Jack said grinning throwing a snowball up and down in his hand, Vicky scouling at him.

"Golden-" Vicky started her sentance but had a snowball throwen right in her face she fell backwards in shock and fell off the edge only just managing to hold on, the Golden Tiger Claws fell off her hand and fell to god knows where, "Damn." She muttered trying to climb back on but sliding down every attempt.

* * *

"Hurry it up!" Katnappe snarled and Ethan, she had already streatched to the top of the volcano using her Moonsoon Sandels, and so had Brendan using his Shard of Lightning. Kimmy wasn't far behind using the Jet Bootsu, but Ethan hadn't even made it half way, the Eye Of Dashi was useless for the showdown. 

"Ow." Kimmy mumbled as her top got caught on a random branch from a dead tree and flung her back into more branchs some with thorns on, Brendan sighed, and used the Shard of Lightning to zoom down to help her, after a few minutes of struggling she finally got free.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Ethan yelled before either of them could make a move destroying the rock underneath them and sending them crashing down the volcano.

* * *

"Need some help?" Jack said he was grinning at Vicky standing on the edge. (using the monkey staff to keep balance- you really think an idiot like jack would be able to ice skate with out help:P) 

"No i'm - fine!" Vicky said struggling to get back on, "Don't look down, don't look down." She muttered terrrifed of how high up she was, Jack pulled her back up, "Thx."

"No prob, have a nice fall." Jack said pushing her back off but she grabbed him pulling him down with her, "What you do that for?"

"YOUR THE ONE WHO PUSHED ME OFF!" Vicky yelled at him holding onto his foot, he was holding onto the side.

"Well i need to win the showdown more than you!" Jack replied.

"No you don't." Vicky told him.

"Do!"

"NOT!"

"DO!"

"NOT!"

"I DO YOU DON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH WUYAS SCREECHING!" Jack said waving his arms around like mad.

"JACK!" Vicky yelled at him.

"WHAT!... meep." Jack said realising he'd let go of the edge and before he had a chance to try and grab it they both started falling towards the ground yelling there heads off.

"Bye." Jack said putting his jetpack (well it isn't but you know what i mean) on and flying back upto the lake, winning the showdown.

* * *

"A little help?" Ethan yelled up to Katnappe you sighed and threw the Moonsoon sandels down to Ethan. 

"Moonsoon Sandels." Ethan said stretching up but before he reached the top the showdown was over, "but HOW! YOU WERE DOWN THERE!"

"Isn't it amazing how much ground you can cover using the Shard Of Lightning and Jet Bootsu?" Brendan said grinning at them.

"You idiot, i told you to hurry up!" Katnappe yelled at Ethan.

"Cummon guys lets get outta Iceland and back to the Xiaolin Temple." Dojo said.

"But first we must go see the wonderful Shen-Gong-Wu the others won." Omi replied.

"They might of lost Omi." Kimmy told him.

"How could anyone lose to an idiot like Jack Spicer?" Matt asked.

* * *

It was midnight and Jill was sneaking around the temple, everyone else was asleep so she didn't have much to worry about. She snuck into Clay's and snuggled up to him and began to cry. 

"What's wrong?" Clay asked waking up.

"It's not fair, that i can't be with you." Jill sobbed, Clay smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to be together." Clay told her holding her close and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

**

* * *

**

**Hee hee i bet everyone thought i was dead and was never going to update again i was that long ; (This space is filled with the usual pleading of forgivness of the super long wait ; cant be bothered to write it all out lol) Anyway i am aware that Ethans using the Eye of Dashi that was used in training with the good guys, its the good guys that were in the bad lol, Ethan won it in a showdown earlier on so im changing the training part to star hanabi ; I'll try and update soon i promise this time (puppy eyes)  
I am aware of all the spelling mistakes that are probably in this chappie, im not a very good speller and i havnt got a spellchecker ; so im sorry T-T**

**

* * *

**

**Gotta Love It - Thx glad you like it**

**Hailey - Neither do i, if i didn't like a story i wouldn't read it and then send a dum review of hate it ¬¬**

**Jillian - I did say i was low on ideas for the elements, but Wood is a main chinese element and alot of ppl use it -as for the animals i have no excuse lol**

**Joeking14 - Thx, And Big Thx for pointing that out i'll have to change that ; And the ninja questions answered in this chappie lol**

**WaterSakura - I know everyone keeps telling me, i'm going to go correct it when i finish my story along with all the other mistakes**

**Xiolin Chimera - Thx, here's the update**

**Dragon Of Wood - lol, here's your Shen Gong Wu :P**

**DerryBabe - lol Thx**

**Kitty-Krazy04 - Me:lol Thx  
Jack: Love you to!  
Me: rolls eyes**

**LWP - I dunno if you read what i put on my review thing but it said - the Dragon Desire thingy ent been cured yet, I'm glad you've gained your low blue blue belt in karate and i'll go check out that story now lol, -i totally forgot about that story i am SO sorry T-T**

**Cartoonhottie200 - lol thx (Gowd i keep saying that in replys i need to think of sumat else to say im hopeless)**

**Jyotsna Gutta - Lol thx**

**Disasterb0y - I've said it I know i'm going to correct it when i've finished the story ;**


	45. Welcome to the team

Chapter 45: Welcome to the team

"Here are your Xiaolin robes." Master Fung told Kimmy and Brendan handing them there robes. It was the next day Kimmy and Brendan had joined the temple.

"What's wrong Dojo?" Kimiko asked the troubled looking dragon.

"I've just been thinking, the Tome of Time was too easy to retrieve, Yuma hid it and promised to guard it at all costs but we had no trouble getting it at all." Dojo told told her.

_**When the daylight's gone  
**__**And you're on your own  
**__**And you need a friend  
**__**Just to be around**_

"Maybe Yuma just decided it was safe enough and left?" Kimiko suggest shrugging.

"Yes, that would also be most irresponsible of her." Omi said and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"I suppose but i still think she should of been there to protect it or something, somethings _very_ wrong in my opinion." Dojo replied.

"Maybe you just worry to much." Kimiko told him walking off.

_**I will comfort you  
**__**I will take your hand  
**__**And I'll pull you through  
**__**I will understand**_

"Ok, i'm offically bored." Vicky said lying down on the grass, "Just how many dragons are there now anyway?"

"I dunno." Kelly replied shrugging.

"Too many." Becki added.

"Well i'm not complaining, I got to make new friends." Kelly said smiling.

"True." Vicky told her.

"I'd say theres about 12." Kimiko said sitting down next to Kayla.

"There's 14." Dylan corrected.

_**And you know that?  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**There's no need to worry  
**__**Together we'll survive  
**__**Through the haste and hurry  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**When you feel like you're alone  
**__**And you've nowhere to turn  
**__**I'll be at your side**_

"How come you get better robes?" Kayla asked Kimmy and Brendan as they came outside changed into their Xiaolin robes; Kimmy shrugged. Both the robes were in the same design as the others apart from they had longer sleeves and they had patterns along the edges. Kimmy had white robes and Brendan had black and they both had the beginners sash.

"Because we're better." Brendan said acting all great, and Kimmy rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the head before sitting down next to Dylan.

_**If life's standing still  
**__**And your soul's confused  
**__**And you cannot find  
**__**What road to choose**_

Vicky looked behind her, she could of sworn she heard someone say her name but nothing was there.

"Whats wrong?" Kelly asked her.

"Huh? Oh nothing, be right back." Vicky told her standing up and walking away.

"Ok." Kelly said shrugging and going back to the convo with the others, Becki was sat next to her staring absent mindedly in front of her. Kelly noticed this and waved her hand in front of her face, when there was no reaction Kelly looked at what she was staring at and grinned, "You like him don't you?" Kelly whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Becki suddenly said snapping back to reality.

"You like Brendan." Kelly repeated.

"Noidon't." Becki said going red and Kelly grinned again.

_**If you make mistakes (make mistakes)  
**__**You won't let me down (let me down)  
**__**I will still believe (still believe)  
**__**I won't turn around**_

"Why you gone red then?"

"I haven't."

"You have."

"Well... It's hot!" Becki replied and Kelly continued grinning, "Stop grinning it's freaky."

"Just admit it."

"Admit what? There's nothing to admit!"

"That you like Brendan." Kelly told her.

"So what if do?" Kelly grinned even more and Becki covered her mouth, "Fine i like him, happy?"

_**And you know that?  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**There's no need to worry  
**__**Together we'll survive  
**__**Through the haste and hurry  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**If you feel like you're alone (feel like you...)  
**__**And you've nowhere to turn**_

Vicky walked around the temple looking for whoever said her name.

"Hey." Jack said he was hanging on the other side of the temple wall looking over.

"What are you doing here?" Vicky scolded, happy to to see him but angry about the last showdown.

"I wanted to see you." Jack replied.

"Well i don't wanna see you." Vicky said seriously but giggled when he fell over the wall.

"Ow, look I'm sorry about the showdown." Jack told her standing up and doing puppy dog eyes which Vicky tryed to ignore, "Please forgive me."

"Fine." Vicky replied and Jack smilied, "Under one condition."

"What?"

"You lemme win the next showdown we have." Vicky said grinning.

"Ok." Jack replied after a few seconds crossing his fingers behind his back, Vicky smilied.

_**(Side?)  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**(I'll be, I'll be at your side)  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**(I'll be, I'll be at your side)  
**__**(I'll be at your side)**_

"Vicky where on earth have you been?" Kelly said, it was time for dinner and she'd been gone for hours.

"Nowhere special, I just needed some time to myself." Vicky replied, the truth was that she'd gone out with Jack, luckily for her, Kelly just shrugged and didn't ask anything else.

"Come on, we're already late, Master Fung's not gonna be happy." Kelly said walking off with Vicky following her.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Vicky told her.

"No prob." Kelly said smiling.

_**I'll be at your side  
**__**There's no need to worry  
**__**Together we'll survive  
**__**Through the haste and hurry  
**__**I'll be at your side  
**__**If you feel like you're alone (feel like you?)  
**__**You've got someone to go (somewhere to go?)  
**__**'Cos I'm at your side**_

_**-The Corrs, At your Side **_

* * *

**See i told you i'd update sooner i kept my promise even if the chappie is short :P**

**I know the song in the chappie had nothing to do with the chappie but i needed a song for the chappie lol, wanna know why? Its one of the last chappies of the story, and im over using the word chappie here lol. Honestly ive never heard any of the songs im using, and ive only heard a few of the ppl who play them, And now THE MOST AMAZING PART YOU ALL MUST READ OR YOU PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER  
****-This chappie is dedicated to kitty-krazy04  
LMAOLMAOLMAOLMAO (Sorry i am a bit hyper :P, it was alot more funny to me when it was in bright red and massive lettering anyway, it wont lemme save it like that though lol)  
Happy Vicky i said it plz update HSH pronto im luvin that story its auwsume :P lol**

**Ok answers to the wonderful reviewers who i luv :P-**

**kitty-krazy04- Me: Yh bad Jack ¬¬  
Jack: meep... It was an accident  
Me: rightttttttttt... anyway you didnt have to wait that long for the update did you? lol**

**LWP- Again im sorry about not reviewing your story i thought i had T-T am i forgiven? lol i reviewed**

**Cartoonhottie200 - Yep clay still loves you lol**


	46. Jack's plan

Chapter 46: Jack's plan

"Jack! Are you wasting time on those mindless robots?" Wuya screached.

_**gimme gimme world domination  
**__**we are the new sensation  
**__**calling to the whole population  
**__**so spread the word across the nation  
**__**we're gonna bring you heart palpitations  
**__**gonna give you excitations  
**_**_i am a god-like constellation  
__gimme gimme world domination_**

"Hey chill, 1. MY ROBOTS AREN'T MINDLESS! 2. I told you not to worry, we'll have World Domination faster than you can say ummmmmm, World Domination!" Jack told her casually leaning on his desk.

"So, this _genius_ plan of yours, what exactly is it?" Wuya asked looking more bored than someone watching grass grow.

"Ok then, Jack Spicer's super evil genius plan for World Domination-" Jack started.

"Stop gloating and get on with it boy!" Wuya yelled at him.

"Meep- ok ok." Jack replied.

"WELL?" Wuya yelled in his face.

_**we're here to speak our mind  
**__**we won't take up much of your time  
**__**we want it and we want it now**_

"Ok calm down and get some breath mints." Jack replied but soon found this wasn't a clever thing to say. Wuya had fire in her eyes but before she could say, or rather -YELL anything Katnappe coughed from on the stairs.

"Ahem, yeah hate to interupt, but i couldn't help over hearing, am i taking part in this '_evil plan_' or what?" She asked casually leaning on the railings.

"NO WAY KITTY LITTER! HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?" Jack shouted at her.  
"Hmmmmmm, i came in through the door and I think your robots might need an upgrade robo-freak." Katnappe replied as her genetically-ultered-super-kittens walked in and dropped parts of Jack's robots by his feet before jumping back into Katnappe's backpack.

_**gimme gimme world domination  
**__**you're gonna feel our sonic vibrations  
**__**our universal mind liberation  
**__**is calling out to your situation  
**__**there will be no discrimination  
**__**we're gonna warp your imagination  
**__**'cause you've been under sedation  
**__**gimme gimme world domination**_

"My robots!" Jack whimpered, Wuya put her hands on her head.

"Would you two stop whining and shut up?" Wuya complained.

"Meep." Jack whimpered going silent.

"Now are you going to tell us this plan or not?" Wuya asked.

_**we're here to speak our mind  
**__**we won't take up much of your time  
**__**we want it and we want it  
**__**we want it and we want it now  
**__**oh yeah yeah yeah uh uh  
**__**oh yeah yeah yeah wooo**_

"Ok, as you know the Tome of time alters existence as we know it." Jack started.

"Yes, but only one of great power can use it." Katnappe interuppted.

"Correction, _hold it, _Anyone can use it." Jack replied.

"Well doofus, if you can't hold it how can you use it!" Katnappe told him.

"Well, i found out that effect only took place in Yuma's lair." Jack informed, "So if we stole the Tome of Time, we could use it."

"Would you even be able to control it?" Katnappe said.

"Yes, no matter what _others_ think of the user, the user will always have perfect control over it." Jack told her.

_**we're here to speak our mind  
**__**we won't take up much of your time  
**__**we want it and we want it now**_

"And how are we going to break into there Shen Gong Wu vault unnoticed? Incase you didn't notice theres more of them annoying Xiaolin warriors then ever!" Wuya scolded.

"I noticed perfectly fine." Jack replied glaring at her.

"And what do you propose we do about that then?" Wuya asked.

"1. I have the Golden Tiger Claws, 2. One of the Xiaolin losers birthday's is tomorrow, so they'll be having a party ignoring the Shen Gong Wu vault and any thoughts of it getting robbed." Jack told her smugly.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Katnappe asked.

"I have my sources." Jack replied grinning.

_**sorry to rain on your parade but we're here to stay  
**__**gonna take out anybody that gets in our way  
**__**you know we don't give a f how we're meant to be  
**__**so gimme gimme gimme what belongs to me**_

"And are you 100 percent sure you can trust this source and its not a trap?" Wuya asked him.

"Absolutly." Jack replied, even though he hadn't thought of it.

"Fine, we'll put this plan into action tomorrow night." Wuya told him.

"DoI get to play a part in this?" Katnappe asked.

"No." Jack replied.

"Yes, you can help Jack robb the Shen Gong Wu vault, knowing him he'd probably mess it up if he was left on his own." Wuya told her.

"I would not!" Jack whimpered.

"Stop complaining Jack, Katnappe is a far better villian that you." Wuya told him.

"Face it you need me." Katnappe said smugly, Jack muttered something under his breath and stormed off to his room.

_**gimme gimme world domination  
**__**we are the new sensation  
**__**gonna blaze to our annihilation  
**__**interplanetary destination  
**__**gimme gimme world domination  
**__**spread the word across the nation  
**__**i am a god-like constellation  
**__**gimme gimme world domination**_

**-_Ash, world domination_**

* * *

Ok heres an update every1 

Ill either update every 2 days or every week depends on my mood but ive probably jinxed myself and wont update in ages (sweatdrop)

Kitty-Krazy04- Your the only 1 who bothered to review (hugz you) T-T ahhh ill get ova it, i dont care if no one likes it or wants to review, heres the update like i promised, i always try and keep my promises :P


End file.
